Tested Friendships
by Ghostofinu
Summary: The sequel to Tested Love. Blu meets a new friend and the family of a all to familiar "Nemesis". READ TESTED LOVE FIRST.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.-** By popular demand this is the first chapter of the sequel to 'Tested love'. This story will be much more comic and laid back than tested love at first, but the problems will come eventually. I plan to make this longer with more chapters, but less frequently updated. Rating may be bumped up to Mature later on for violence and language. Idk yet tho lol without further a due eat this shit up!

Blu charged towards Tulio with a fiery rage in his eyes. He jumped off the foot of the bed and glided like a fighter jet landing on Tulios chest, grabbing on his coat with his beak and flapping his wings, trying to get a grip on him with his claws. Jewel watched in awe not believing what she was witnessing. She has never seen Blu so furious; she never thought that he could be so aggressive. Blu now with both claws on Tulio's lab coat leaped with all force towards his face, Tulio flailed his arms around, panicking. Right when Blu was on Tulios shoulder and was going to claw the shit out of his face Linda grabbed him.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson, stop this right now!" she yelled restraining him.

Blu turned his head facing Linda and let out a agitated squawk, biting her hand. Linda was shocked at what he did, dropping him on the floor. Blu now released by his captor finished what he started and charged Tulio who now stood in a corner backed up against the wall. Blu charged towards him yelling. Right when he jumped in the air to pounce Tulio he was stopped by a quick azure flash. Jewel held him on the ground one claw on his throat, the other restraining his claws the best she could.

"Blu you are acting like a little kid, stop it!" she told him.

"Try losing a body part, then get back to me!" He yelled back in rebellion.

Jewel rolled her eyes, and was going to say something when Linda pushed her off of Blu and picked him up holding his beak shut.

"Blu I hate to do this but you need to learn your lesson!" she yelled as she spanked his butt with a dull thump. Jewel watched Blu getting punished like a brat and laughed. Blu's eyes were full of hate when Linda set him down on the bed. He turned his back from them and sat on the edge of the bed looking at his middle stub.

He always had felt sorry for people who were victims of war or accidents causing a limb to be severed off. He never dreamed of being in the same boat, and now that he was he wanted to jump overboard. Linda and Tulio exited the room together leaving Jewel and Blu alone.

"You know that was really pathetic of you." Jewel stated still on the floor.

"Yea well who the hell cares, all I know is that my toe is missing."He replied.

"You made Linda bleed," She said in a firm tone, "you're supposed to be her perfect little angel."

Blu eyes were filled with shock when he looked on the ground and saw a steady line of blood leading out of the room. Blu felt remorse crash into him like a tidal wave. Jewel and the others were right, he was immature about it.

"This was worse than you how you acted last night." Jewel told Blu as she hopped onto the bed.

Blu looked at her with confused eyes, "What are you talking about?"

~Previous night~

Linda was in the driver seat, speeding towards the sanctuary, while Tulio in the passenger seat was looking back observing Blu. Blu laid in Jewels wings slipping in and out of conscious.

"Hey pretty birdie you got a boyfriend?" he asked Jewel, his words slow and slurred as if he was drunk.

"Blu you're delirious, you have been babbling nonsense." Jewel told him.

"I bet I can satisfy you ten times better than he could." He said giving a thrusting motion with his hips.

Jewel just rolled her eyes at his childish remark. "Blu you're my love, you know that…" she replied.

"I am?" he questioned, Jewel nodded. "Why the hells are you with me, you're so pretty and sexy, I bet that there is thousands NO millions of spix macaws out there who would kill for a night in bed with you."

Jewel rolled her eyes again, "Oh you'll be surprised." She said to him before he slipped back into Limbo.

"Jewel if you can keep him conscious, it'll be for the best." Tulio told her.

Jewel lightly slapped Blu telling him to wake up. He opened his eyes and stared at Jewel. He began to sing a vulgar song in an off pitched high tone.

_**She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow  
>Cause that's porn star dancing<strong>_

_**She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
>She drops that dress around her legs<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage  
>With this porn star dancing.<strong>_

The singing was more like screeching; Jewel cringed at the awful tune and covered his beak with her wing. He continued to sing, muffled by Jewel's wings.

Blu stopped singing and Jewel removed her wing from his beak. He looked up at her.

"Why don't you go out and get a better man?" he said slurring words.

"Right now with the way you're acting that wouldn't be too bad of an idea…" She mumbled sarcastically.

Blu grabbed her neck and began crying, "Jewel noooooo please don't leave me, I need you!" he sobbed.

Jewel just ignored him and looked out the window, the moon was high in the sky now and the traffic and shop lights blurred as she began slipping into sleep. Then Blu let out a fart and giggled like a little kid. Jewel once again just rolled her eyes and held her beak.

When the car stopped in front of the sanctuary, Linda delicately handed Blu to Tulio and grabbed Jewel. Tulio frantically looked for his keys, and unlocked the door.

"He is not going to like this." Tulio said.

Linda looked at him, running beside him. "Who does enjoy having surgery?"

"What I mean is that we are going have to amputate that claw of his." Tulio replied. Jewel on Linda's shoulder looked down at Blu, he was in Tulios arms, his middle claw was the size of a plum and just as purple.

Tulio was dead on correct she thought. He won't like this one bit.

~Present time~

Jewel finished telling him of how he was acting last night. He hung his head in shame feeling like a dufus.

"Okay, maybe you're right." He mumbled.

"No not maybe, I am." She told him. He let out a sigh and hopped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"To set things straight with Tulio and Linda." He said looking back at her.

"Okay, but come back soon." She smiled. Blu nodded his head and walked out the door.

Linda was running her hand under the running sink, blood still flowing from where Blu bit her. The wound was light blue and purple with a small puncture hole in the center. Tulio walked in from the other room with some alcohol and bandages. Linda turned off the water while Tulio poured some alcohol onto a cotton swab.

"This may sting a little." He said as he took the damp fluffy white ball and rubbed it on the wound. Linda flinched for a second as the alcohol disinfected the wound. Tulio took some anti bacterial cream squeezing it on the bandage; he placed it over the wound and wrapped it slowly around her hand.

"I never had to spank him, he was always so well behaved, and I don't know how he took It." she said.

"Well lets go find out, shall we?" Tulio said.

As the two walked out into the hallway to check up on Blu, Blu walked out of his room the same time. Both Linda and Blu locked eyes, Blu held his head in shame as he slowly limped towards them. He stood at their feet, looking at the ground. Linda sat down on the floor her back resting against the wall; she held her arm out for Blu. He hopped on, and she set him down on her knees. There was a silence for a minute or so.

"Blu the way you acted in there was unacceptable, I'm sorry I spanked you but it was the only way to teach you your lesson." She lectured. Blu sunk his head lower in guilt and gave an understanding nod looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry about your foot, but it was for the best, do you understand?" she asked. Again Blu slowly nodded. "We still love you the same, even when you act like a little brat." Linda said smiling.

Blu looked up at her and gave a weak smile. He looked down at her hand, wrapped in a white cloth.

"Don't worry about it Blu, I'll be fine." She assured him. "I think there is someone else you need to apologize to."

Blu looked towards Tulio, he was leaning against the wall looking down at Blu. Blu hopped off of Linda and walked over to Tulio. Tulio bent down and picked up Blu setting him on his shoulder.

"I didn't want to cut it off buddy, but if I didn't then you would more than likely be in severe pain for weeks until the infection would spread causing us to amputate your leg." He said. Blu gulped at the horrible thought and thanked Tulio with a hug around his neck. Tulio blushed as he never had received any affection from Blu. Blu glided back down to Linda giving her a hug on the leg and doing their traditional handshake.

The three parted, Linda went to attend to the bookstore, Tulio to other birds and Blu made his way back to Jewel. When he was almost back to the treatment room he heard a loud ruckus in a side room. Looking up at the door he saw a sign saying, "Break Room". He noticed that the door was slightly cracked open, pushing it slowly open he peaked his head in.

A Blue and Yellow Macaw sat on a table in front of a TV with the remote. His hair was bushy and long, hanging partially over his eyes. He seemed to be scanning through a list of songs, Blu recognized a couple of the names like Jimi Hendrix, AC/DC, Ozzy Osbourne to name a few. The mysterious looking bird didn't look to old, or mature for that matter. He cussed under his breath as he browsed thru the songs. His face turned to joy when stopped on a song labeled, _Sad but True-Metallica_. He immediately began button mashing the 'okay button' muttering profanity's at the slow speed of the TV.

"Hell yes." He said aloud as the song began. He stood on the table and let out a deep breath and began headbanging on cue with the song, it began with a heavy guitar and loud drums. The teen macaw began to slow down his headbanging and raised his hands up as if encouraging a crowd in front of him and began singing along with the song.

_**Hey, I'm your life  
>I'm the one who takes you there<br>Hey, I'm your life  
>I'm the one who cares<strong>_

_**They, they betray  
>I'm your only true friend now<br>They, they'll betray  
>I'm forever there<strong>_

_**I'm your dream, make you real  
>I'm your eyes when you must steal<br>I'm your pain when you can't feel  
>Sad but true<strong>_

The macaw began headbanging once again with the guitar. Hopping around the table, he looked like he was having the time of his life, and despite his distaste for loud noises, Blu found himself tapping his foot in sync with the song and bobbing his head to it.

Blu decided to go ahead and walk in the room; the teen macaw saw the door open and immediately paused the video. He walked over to the edge of the table, brushing his hair out of the way he saw Blu looking up at him smiling.

"Hi." Blu greeted.

You could see as the macaw Blushed bright red through his white feathers. "Oh uh hi." He nervously muttered rubbing his neck.

"Are you having fun up there?" Blu asked.

The macaw hopped off the table and landed next to Blu. He was about Jewels height, maybe an inch shorter, with golden yellow feathers on his underbelly with dark blue, like Blus on his wings and back.

"What are you talking about, I was not doing anything?" he said to Blu, who he had hoped didn't see him.

"I'm talking about you jamming out to the song." Blu said a smile on his face.

"OH THAAAT…" the macaw said rubbing his neck blushing brighter.

Blu smiled and asked, "Where did you learn to dance and sing like that?" Blu questioned.

The macaw's eyes brightened, "Back home in the states…" he answered.

"Oh so you're American?" Blu asked, the macaw nodded yes. "So am I!" Blu exclaimed.

The macaw smiled, "You won't tell anyone about what you saw me doing right?" he asked embarrassed.

"Only if you don't want me to…why though, you sing really well and seem to have fun doing it." Blu stated.

"Yeah thanks but, I don't know…most birds around here would think I was a nut or something." He mumbled, lowering his head and sighing.

"Can you teach me?" Blu asked. The macaw looked up at him stunned.

"Teach you, how to what?" he asked confused.

"The dance or whatever, it seemed pretty cool to me." Blu said, although he didn't think so entirely, he wanted to let the kid know that he didn't have to be afraid of expressing himself.

"What you mean headbanging?" the kid asked.

Blu didn't know if that what it was called so decided to imitate the kid the best he could, bobbing his head around violently. The macaw laughed at Blu.

"Okay man, it's not that hard to, but that was such a failure." He said still chuckling. "And unless you have some music playing to headbang with its pretty pointless, you just have to feel the rhythm of the song, get the beat down in your head, and just I guess headbang!" he told Blu.

The macaw flew back up the table, motioning for Blu to follow. Blu climbed atop the table and saw the macaw restarting the video.

"I didn't get your name by the way." Blu said.

"It's Trevor." He replied.

"Oh that's a unique name, my names Blu." Blu said cheerfully.

"Thanks for the compliment, and your name suits you pretty well. Okay now watch me and try to do what I do." Trevor said as he pressed play.

Blu observed as Trevor seemed to headbang in perfect unison with the songs beat, and began singing the same verse he did before. Blu began tapping his foot and bobbing his head up and down. Soon he began moving his body around the table with the music. Trevor looked over at him and smiled, and nodded at Blu in approval. He walked over to the remote and paused and looked at Blu.

"That's actually really good man, you seem to be a natural." He said.

Blu smiled, they both continued headbanging to the song until it ended. Trevor and Blu fell over in exhaustion next to each other.

"That was pretty fun." Blu said catching his breath. "But tiring."

Trevor nodded, and asked Blu, "So, uh what is your story?"

Blu at first confused was going to ask him about what, but Trevor pointed to his injuries.

"Oh, it's a long story…" he said.

"I got time." Trevor said intrigued.

Blu began the long story of how he and Jewel met, the struggles they had, their long three months of separation, and ended telling about last night's events, the story took nearly thirty minutes before Blu finished. Blu looked over at Trevor he was staring off into space with his wings behind his head.

"So why are you here?" Blu asked.

"Well, to make it short, we were kind of left behind I guess you could say." He said.

"Who is we? Blu asked.

"Me and my mom." He answered.

"Who left you?"

"My human mom and my human step dad, when Bill was killed in a car accident, Cindy, his girlfriend was stuck with us, she took care of us for about a year. And then she met Tucker." He balled his wings up in anger. "The dickhead never liked me nor my mom, would call us pieces of shit and even once threw her against the wall."

Trevor felt the tears running down his cheek, wiping them away he continued, "We came here about a week ago, for a vacation. Before they left, they dropped us off here in a box at night, and we were taken in by the doc." He banged his fist in anger against the table. "Bill would have never let something like that happen."

Blu sighed, "Sorry to hear that, life can be harsh."

Trevor nodded and shrugged his shoulders, "I just try to not think about it, usually occupy myself with something else."

"Oh like your music." Blu said.

"Yea, I also listen to it to remember Bill, he was the one who introduced me to rock and metal." Trevor sighed. "What music do you like Blu?" he asked.

"No favorite genre in particular, anything with a good beat." Blu answered.

"Oh that's cool." He responded.

The two sat in silence for awhile laying on the desk. Blu broke the silence asking, "Where is your mom?"

"She's around somewhere, she doesn't like me coming in here, and she says it's not for birds but the doc doesn't seem to mind, in fact he has sat and watched me dancing to the music, taking some notes and shit, doctor stuff." He said.

Blu nodded and an idea popped in his head. "You want to go meet Jewel?" he asked enthusiastically.

Trevor was going to answer yes when another Blue and Yellow Macaw walked into the room.

"Trevor are you in here again?" she asked poking her head in.

Trevor rolled his eyes, "Yes mother I am." He said reluctantly.

Trevor's mother flew up on top of the table and saw Blu. "Oh hi there." She said surprised.

Blu stood up and held his claw out for a handshake introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Lauren but you can just call me Laura." She said shaking his claw.

She turned to Trevor, "How many times do I tell you that you can't be in here?" His mother scolded him.

Blu decided to but in in Trevor defense, "Oh trust me it's fine, I know Tulio personally, he wouldn't mind."

"See mom I told you." He said as he pointed at Blu.

"I don't care, you are still wearing out your welcome, now come back with me or you won't be leaving the cage again." His mother threatened.

"God dam horse shit." He mumbled under his breath.

Laura opened her mouth in awe at what she heard him say, "I told you to watch your mouth around me and other people!" she yelled abruptly waving her finger in his face.

"Ah save it I'm going, I'm going," he mumbled as he walked with his mother towards the door, "I'll see ya around Blu?" he asked looking back.

Blu gave him a nod and Trevor gave him some devil horns before walking around the corner. \m/

_He's a pretty cool kid, just needs to loosen up on his mom a little bit._ He thought.

Blu decided to head back to Jewel, he was over a hour late from when he said he'd be back. When he walked into the room he saw Jewel sleeping peacefully in the bed. He hopped onto a chair and jumped from the chair onto the bed. He snuggled close to Jewel and felt fatigue and exhaustion kick in. He let out a yawn and fell asleep.

**A.N.-** Idk how you guys like the new story, first few chapters will be just setting up the story and getting our two new character intertwined with Jewel and Blu.

Will hopefully update soon, as always review and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.-**Hope you continue to enjoy my sequel. The bird Trevor is basically how I view myself put onto a sheet paper, from attitude to likes of music. This chapter is I guess you could say a filler chapter, ill make the next one better, I hope to at least.

Jewel opened her eyes, the room was dark and at first she panicked, but saw Blu sleeping on her shoulder. She remembered that she was still in the bird sanctuary and must have fallen asleep when Blu left to apologize to Linda and Tulio. She looked out the window and saw nothing but darkness engulfing outside, it was a new moon making it darker than normal.

Blu rolled over on his back, his feet sticking up in the air, with his wings at his sides. He took slow deep breaths; Jewel just sat next to him observing him.

_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps._ She thought smiling at him. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blu blushed and smiled still sleeping.

Jewel's stomach growled extremely loud, like a rumble generated by an earthquake. She was astounded at the fact Blu didn't wake up from it.

She hopped off the bed to search for a midnight snack. She opened the door slowly pushing it open with a slow creek. She looked back at Blu who still slept on his back. Jewel walked into the hall, dimly lit by only the emergency lights and exit sign at the end of it.

She began walking to the supply room, at the end of the hall behind a door on the right. She flew down the hallway, passing a room where Silla was passed out on a chair. She shook her head in disappointment, at her supposed to be protection. She flew to the supply room door and twisted the knob; the task took her a few attempts as the knob was slick, making it hard to get a grip. Once she successfully opened the door she flew to a cabinet on the wall, grasping the handle with her claw she opened it. Inside was plastic bags filled with bird feed. She pulled one down with her beak, but was careless and ended up spilling the entire cabinet of feed onto the counter and floor.

"Shit." She mumbled.

"Need any help?" said a voice.

Startled, Jewel turned around. A blue and yellow macaw stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. The stranger walked towards Jewel, she became uneasy.

"Stay back." She warned.

"Oh, where is my manners, I'm Trevor." The bird said.

"Oh, I'm Jew-" she was cut off as Trevor finished her name. She looked at him perplexed.

"I figured you were, Blu was right you are pretty." He complimented.

Jewel blushed, "Oh so you know Blu?" she asked.

Trevor nodded, "Yea me and him met earlier today." He told her.

"Oh, so uh what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard a ruckus down the hall, and decided to check it out." He said.

"You look a little young to be up this late." Jewel stated.

Trevor narrowed his eyes in anger, "I'm not a little kid, I can take care of myself dammit." He said in protest. "Now do you want my help cleaning up your mess or not?" he asked.

Jewel apologized for what she said and kindly asked him to help. The two picked up the bags of feed, lifting them up into the cabinet, each grabbing one side. It was a difficult task but after a strenuous twenty minutes, they plopped down at the counter. Jewel sliced open one of the bags with her claw. The two sat in the dim litted room eating in silence.

"So how did you and Blu meet?" Jewel asked.

"Oh he found me listening to music in the break room and I guess we just became quick friends." Trevor said stuffing his mouth full of seeds.

Blu awoke and saw that Jewel was gone. He lazily rubbed his eyes and got up. He walked into the hall and noticed the supply door open. He walked towards it and poked his head in. Much to his surprise Jewel and Trevor sat on the counter eating together.

"Hello?" he said.

Jewel and Trevor poked their heads over the edge of the counter looking down at Blu and flew down to greet him. Blu and Jewel exchanged brief kisses, making sure to keep it short in front of Trevor. He just stood there staring at them and nodding his head.

"You two do make a good couple." He said smiling.

"Oh uh, thanks." Blu said. "Say Trevor won't your mom be worried about you being up this late?"

"Pfft like I care, just like Jewel here, she thinks I'm too young to do any stuff that I want to." He said.

"Well she just wants to look out for you; you are the only thing she has." Blu stated.

Trevor lowered his head a little, "Yea I guess you're right."

"Family is very important you know, and you should always cherish it." Jewel added.

Trevor slowly nodded his head again in agreement. Then he looked up at the two macaws, "What about you guys, don't you guys still have parents?"

Blu nodded no and looked at Jewel. She just shrugged and flew back up to the counter to continue eating. Trevor and Blu followed.

"Jewel we never did talk about this, is there something you want to tell me?" Blu asked.

Jewel nodded no, and kept eating not saying a word. Blu turned to Trevor, "I never did ask you about your father, is he still with the humans?"

"I never knew my father, my mom never talks about him, just says when I'm old enough it will be time for me to know." He said gloomy.

There was a long silence, no one talked only sound was the crunching of seeds, until Trevor broke it.

"What is there to do around here at night?" He asked bored.

"Well, not much. We really aren't even supposed to be up, Jewel and I slept thru the entire day, but what are you up for, you aren't tired?" Blu said.

"Jewel woke me up; I have a keen sense of hearing." Trevor replied. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Jewel said no, wanting to be alone with Blu. And Blu said yes as an idea came to mind. Trevor was a bit uneasy now, it was clear that Jewel didn't want him to be hanging around anymore.

"Hey, it's alright, I understand ill go." Trevor said. He flew off the counter and walked down the hallway saying good night.

Blu glared at Jewel, "He may be a kid, but he is my friend, and that was rude."

"Well he shouldn't be up at this hour!" she said in hard whisper.

"The kid doesn't have any friends beside me, and you I guess…" he said, mumbling the last part about Jewel.

Jewel rolled her eyes, "Fine what were you going to do?" she asked.

"I was going to suggest we hang out in one of the artificial jungles." He answered.

Jewel slowly nodded in approval and went after Trevor; he was at the end of the hallway about to turn the corner. Trevor felt a gush of air and sound of claws clacking on the floor; he turned around and saw Jewel.

"Hey I'm sorry I tried to get rid of you like that, you did help me after all cleaning up that mess." She said.

Trevor smiled, "So I can hang out with you guys for a bit?" he asked hoping for a yes.

Jewel nodded yes and Trevor did a minor jump for joy. The two flew back to Blu; Blu told Trevor about the artificial jungles. The three birds went back into the hall and to the left, then into the second door on the right. Jewel opened it and flew into the jungle; Trevor widely opened his eyes in astonishment.

"Whoa." He muttered in awe.

Blu still standing next to him turned towards him, "If you think this is cool you should see the real thing." He said nudging him with his wing.

The two birds walked in and Blu shut the door behind them. Trevor walked into the middle of the jungle and looked around still amazed. Blu sat down next to him, remembering that this was where he first met Jewel.

"So, Trevor enjoy yourself, go have fun." Blu said sitting next to him.

Trevor sat down next to him, "Nah, it's more fun to talk to friends." He said smiling.

Blu was surprised at the comment; Trevor would probably turn out to be a trustworthy friend. Jewel landed on a tree above the two and listened in on their conversation.

"So Trevor, you have any crushes on a special someone?" Blu asked grinning.

"Nope." Trevor said quickly in a bland tone.

"Oh c'mon there has to be someone." Blu replied.

"Blu, I'm a freaking pet that got abandoned here from America, I don't speak Portuguese, hell I haven't even been outside the sanctuary." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yea I guess you're right," Now that Blu thought about it, it was kind of stupid question, "Well you'll find someone."

Jewel flew down landing next to them, "So taking love advice from Blu?" she asked grinning.

Trevor rolled his eyes, "Not really."

Blu decided to change the subject seeing Trevor wasn't really liking it.

"Hey Trevor, maybe your mom and you can come to the bookstore tomorrow with Jewel and I?" Blu asked.

Trevor's eyes brightened, "Really can I?" he asked.

Blu nodded, "I don't see why you couldn't." he looked up at Jewel, she shrugged her shoulders agreeing.

Jewel was a little disgruntled, she was hoping to have Blu to herself tomorrow but once again this teenager, who Blu took a liking to for whatever reason, was once again interfering.

Blu and Trevor began drawing in the dirt; they drew faces, shapes, comics and an assortment of other stuff. After an hour Trevor yawned, but assured Jewel and Blu that he wasn't tired. Jewel flew off into a tree to begin making a nest for her and Blu while Blu stayed on the ground with Trevor.

"She doesn't like me does she?" Trevor asked Blu out of the blue.

Blu unfortunately nodded yes, "I guess she isn't that hard to read."

"Like an open book." Trevor chuckled. "I can understand why though."

Blu asked what he thought was the reason, and Trevor laid it out flat for him.

"She's pregnant." He said.

Blu gave him a startled look, "That's kind of rude to say."

"I don't mean anything by it, all I know is that when girls get knocked up they get moody, oh and crave for food at awkward times." He stated.

"Hey now you were also eating with her, does that make you pregnant?" Blu said defending Jewel.

"No, I uh-" Trevor began, but paused and looked at the ground. He let out a sigh, "My mom and I got in a big fight after we left the break room, and she kind of said she didn't want to see me for the rest of the day, so I have been wandering around the sanctuary and just happened to be walking by the supply room when I saw Jewel."

"What was the argument about?" Blu asked, worried for Trevor and Laura's already strained relationship.

"About you and me being in the break room, then it turned into something bigger…" he replied.

"Bigger?" Blu asked with one eyebrow raised.

"About my father, my age, my behavior, and it ended with me telling her off and us going our separate ways." He mumbled.

"Not to sound like a broken record, but you have to appreciate your mom, she has best intentions for you." Blu told him.

"Yea yea yea I know." Trevor said.

"Blu, can you come up here please?" Jewel asked from the tree hole.

Blu told Trevor to wait a second and climbed up to Jewel, using the small ladder on the side of the tree. Jewel was sitting in the make shift den.

"It's time for bed, we need energy for tomorrow." Jewel said.

Blu nodded, "Okay let me go tell Trevor good night then and find a place for him to sleep."

"Blu, why do you like that kid so much?" she said, her tone became harsh, "he is just a teenage brat, nothing more, can't you see that?"

Blu became upset at what she said, "You know that's really selfish for you to say, so what if he is just a teenager, the kid is fun to be around. Maybe he was right…" Blu said, mumbling the last part, but Jewel still heard it.

"Right about what?" she said narrowing her eyes.

Blu realizing his mistake began to became uneasy, "Oh nothing, I'll be back." He said as he turned around to hop out. He was stopped by Jewel who grabbed him by his broken wing, pulling him towards her. She looked at him angrily, and brought him close to her face.

"Right…about…what?" she whispered.

"Uh, that you are acting moody cause you're pregnant." Blu stuttered, fear in his voice.

Jewel scoffed, "Well if you agree with him so well then you can sleep out there with him for tonight!" she pushed him out of the den.

Blu angrily climbed down the ladder, staring at Jewel who had her head sticking out of the den. Jewel then gave Trevor a hateful glare, Trevor trembled in fear; her glare looked worst then his mothers. Blu grabbed his wing, dragging him for a couple of inches before he could get on his feet. The two went to the other side of a tree.

"Hate to admit it Trevor, but I think you're right." Blu said.

"About the pregnant thing?" Trevor asked.

Blu nodded, and began plucking leaves up from the ground, laying them out for a bed. After a couple of minutes he plopped down on the bed face first and let out a muffled sigh. Trevor sat down next to him.

"You know, I'm nothing but trouble." He sighed, "I won't bother you two anymore after tonight."

Blu turned over on his back, "I don't know to be honest with you, I've never seen her like this, and it probably is the hormones talking."

Trevor laid down on the leaves looking up at the roof, "Even so, you don't need to be worrying about me if you got kids on the way."

Blu shrugged and told him to get some sleep; maybe Jewel would cool down by the morning.

The two laid next to each other, Trevor fell asleep almost immediately, Blu could tell by his light and steady wheezes as he inhaled and exhaled. Slowly Blu began to drift to sleep, thinking about how much different his life would be when he had kids.

Blu woke in the middle of the night shivering, and then he realized that he was right under the air vent, nice place to put a nest he thought. He looked over at Trevor, who was curled in a ball and shivering. Blu got up and walked over and plucked two large size leafs from a low branch, bringing them back to the bed. He laid one down for him and put the other on Trevor. Trevor grasped the leaf and snuggled into it; Blu smiled and walked over to his side of the bed.

Before he laid down he heard Trevor mumble, "Thanks dad."

The words were like a electric bolt to his heart, to be called dad was something he never experienced before, he looked over at Trevor, _Maybe there is something more to this kid, maybe I'm more than a friend to him._ He thought, _No, that's a dumb thought, he said those words out of pure sleep talking, he wasn't conscious, and was probably having a dream._ Still the thought of being called a father brought a warm feeling to his soul. He let out a sigh before drifting back to sleep.

**A.N.-** sorry for a short chapter, but it was all I could squeeze before I went to my dads house, idk if I will be able to write over there as much, so I wanted to give you at least something before I left.


	3. Chapter 3

_[Chapter title inserted here]_

Jewel opened her eyes and let out a long fulfilling stretch, and rolled over looking out the den hole. She was disappointed thinking that she would see a sunrise out of the hole, sleeping in a tree made her think she was back in the jungle, but remembered she was only in a artificial one. She wished that Blu's wing would heal faster, she eagered to be back in the jungle, free to do what she wanted with no limits.

Then a queasy feeling arose in her stomach, she was barely able to stick her head out of the den in time before puking. She hated the feeling, never having puked before, it felt like hell. What was possibly worst then the puking was the taste and smell it left. She flew down to the stream to gargle out the taste. She leaned her head back and swished the water around in her mouth, spitting it out on the ground, she felt much better now. She looked to her right and saw Trevor standing in the middle of the stream with his back to her.

Trevor took slow deep breaths with his eyes closed, he relaxed his wings letting them freely flow in the water. He tried his best to block out all other sounds around him, besides the steady sound of the flowing water and his heartbeat. And finally with one deep breath he put his head under the water, relaxing his body letting the water flow over it. Jewel was confused at what he was doing; he held his breath for about a minute without resurfacing. After nearly two and a half minutes she became worried and decided to make sure he was okay, she walked towards him but was stopped.

"Jewel hold on, he is fine." Said Blu perched in a tree above her.

"He obviously isn't Blu, he's not even moving!" She exclaimed.

Blu looked at her and smiled, "He's fine." He said as he jumped down next to Jewel.

Trevor floated in the water, letting his body go limp. He listened as his heart slowly beat, _Buh-bump…Buh-bump._ When he eventually began feeling pain in his chest as his lungs became deprived of oxygen he began exhaling slowly to ease the pain, sending bubbles up to the surface of the water. As the pain started to become unbearable he clenched his claws and wings and stretched his body, trying as hard as he could to stay under, before resurfacing for air. He looked over at Blu, with Jewel now standing next to him.

"How long that time?" Trevor asked.

"Four minutes and eleven seconds." Blu answered.

"God dammit!" Trevor yelled hitting the water with his wing.

Jewel confused asked him, "What were you trying to do, drown yourself?"

"No, I was trying to hold my breath for five minutes." He said.

"That's impossible." Jewel stated.

Trevor and Blu laughed at what she said.

"No it's not my love." Blu said to her.

"How can you do that for five minutes?" she asked Blu, her face looking _**CONFUZZLED**_.

"Meditation and training." Blu stated. "You just have to relax your entire body and slow down your heart beat."

Trevor walked out of the water towards the two birds, his wet yellow feathers glistening like gold in the light, and his wet hair over his eyes.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast and tell your mom that you're not dead or anything." Blu said. Jewel nodded in agreement, eager to meet his mother. Trevor shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

When Tulio got to work that morning he went to check up on Blu. But when he looked in the treatment room and saw neither Jewel nor Blu were there, he began to freak out thinking they were birdnapped again and immediately called the police department. As soon as he hung up the phone and walked into the hall to go outside and wait for the police, he saw Jewel, Blu, and the adolescent blue and yellow macaw walk out of the artificial jungle door. Tulio had to call back the police department and tell them that the birds were found and it was a false alarm, he was told to not call again unless it was a real emergency or he'd be fined or even arrested.

Tulio took the three birds into the treatment room to perform routine checkups on each of them. He examined Blu's wing, saying that it was making good progress and that Blu will be flying again before he'd know it. Tulio set Blu back on the table and picked up Trevor, who struggled and pitched a fit. Tulio picked at his feathers, checking the skin under them, and then took a stethoscope and checked his heart and lungs.

"You are one healthy little birdie." He said setting him down. Trevor ignored him, straightening out his feathers.

Tulio looked over to Jewel, who had been trying her best not to cause attention to herself and even though she didn't, Tulio never forgets her. He picked her up checking under her feathers, looking in her beak and eyes. When he put the stethoscope up to her chest he smiled, but when he moved it down farther her chest he wrinkled his eyebrows. Tulio told Jewel to relax when he laid her down on her back on the table, and began feeling her lower body. After about a minute he began jumping for joy.

"You're pregnant Jewel!" he said hopping, "I have to tell Linda!"

Tulio rushed out of the room leaving the birds there. Their reactions to the news were less enthusiastic, Jewel already knew she was for a fact, and Blu was quite certain as was Trevor.

"Congratulations you two." Trevor said smiling.

Blu walked over to Jewel and kissed her deeply, their tongues danced as one. Blu rubbed Jewel's stomach and smiled.

"We're going to have a family." He said before kissing her again.

Trevor feeling awkward in this situation flew off as quietly as possible, leaving the two lovebirds to celebrate. Blu held Jewel in his wings, their faces nearly touching. Blu became lost in the gaze of her eyes, becoming mesmerized; Jewel saw that he was staring at her blankly.

"Blu, you're dazing out again." She said lightly shaking him.

Blu blinked, "Oh sorry, your just too much sometimes." He said dreamily, still partially dazed.

Jewel blushed and locked beaks with him again, Blu smiled still kissing Jewel as a wave of warmth tingled over his body.

When the kiss was over he smiled at Jewel, "You know every time we still kiss it's just as magical the first time it seems."

"That is because you've gotten better at it." She said.

"So I was a bad kisser?" Blu asked.

Jewel smiled, "Who says you still aren't?"

Blu frowned, "Oh thanks."

Jewel laughed, "I'm just kidding with you," she said nudging him, "but in all seriousness you were pretty bad."

"But I've gotten better right?" Blu asked.

Jewel nodded, "Yes, but even if you were a bad kisser I wouldn't love you any less, you know that right?"

Blu nodded and they kissed one final time before Jewel saw that Trevor left.

"We must have scared him off." She giggled.

"I guess." Blu agreed.

"Hey Blu, I'm sorry about what I said and did last night, I was being a bit moody."

"It's okay; I know you didn't mean any harm." Blu said forgiving her.

"And that is why I love you." She said kissing him on the cheek and giving a big hug. The two walked out of the treatment room holding wings as they went to find Trevor and Laura. They walked into the big resting area, they seldom ever came in here due to the high number of birds and noise, it was nerve racking.

There were birds flying freely around the room, some perched on swings and ledges and others in cages or on the ground. Blu saw a man feeding and tending to some birds on the other side of the room, he recognized him as Fred.

"I'm going to go say thank you to that man over there." He told Jewel.

"For what?" she aksed.

"Saving my life." He said as he walked towards the man, Jewel decided to go ahead and continue looking for Trevor and Laura so they could get out of this noisy place.

Fred was pouring food into a bird feeder when he felt a tug on his pants, looking down he recognized the dark blue bird.

"Oh hey there!" he said, "Give me a second."

He finished filling the feeder and bent down to pick Blu up, holding out his arm. Blu hopped on and squawked.

"Tulio told me about you breaking your other wing, you seem to get in trouble a lot." Fred said.

Blu nodded, the two talked for a couple of minutes before Fred told him he had to go and help Tulio. Blu gave a understanding nod and Fred scratched him under the neck before setting him back down. Blu turned around and saw that Jewel was gone.

Jewel began walking around the room searching for the two blue and yellow macaws. She decided to fly up to a perch and look for them from above. When she landed on the perch a red and green macaw began checking her out.

"You're looking fine." He said.

Jewel rolled her eyes and looked over at him, "I'm not interested."

"Oh c'mon baby, I won't tell anyone." He said putting his wing around her.

Jewel snapped, "Okay dick face back the hell off, I said im not interested!" she yelled spitting on him before flying away.

A couple of other birds who was watching laughed at him as he wiped off Jewel's spit from his chest. Blu heard Jewel yelling and looked up seeing her upset at a red and green bird. When she saw her spit on him he knew that the bird would probably be a problem.

"Hey Blu!" Trevor yelled as he landed next to him with his mother following.

"Trevor just gave me the good news, congratulations!" she said.

Blu at first was confused, but it occurred to him that she must have been talking about Jewel being pregnant.

"Oh thanks."

Jewel landed next to the three birds, Blu turned to her.

"That wasn't necessary." Blu said.

"What wasn't?" she asked.

"You spitting on that bird."

"That dick head had it coming." She said angrily.

"Oh did I now?" a voice said from behind her and Blu.

They turned around to see the macaw standing behind them, his face not the happiest looking.

"So this is the piece of shit you've been letting bone you?" he said looking at Blu.

Blu was upset by the insult but didn't want any trouble, "I'm sorry for what she did, no harm wa-"

"I don't regret anything." Jewel said cutting off Blu.

The red and green macaw brought his wing back to hit Jewel, but Blu stepped in front of her.

"Listen we are really sorry…" He began, "But you're not laying a single feather on Jewel."

"So be it." The macaw said right before he hit Blu in his beak, sending him back into Jewels wings. The macaw kicked Blu in the gut, sending him to the floor holding his stomach in pain. Jewel went to attack the macaw but was smacked to the ground, hit by the backside of his wing. The macaw turned his attention back to Blu, lifting him up with one wing he punched him with the other, and was about to punch Blu again when he felt a heavy weight on his back and a tightened grip around his neck.

Trevor was watching when the entire fight broke out, and when the macaw hit Jewel he decided to take action. He flew up behind the bird and wrapped his front claws around his throat and dug his back ones into his neck. The macaw dropped Blu and spun around trying to shake Trevor off. When that failed he threw himself against the wall, trying to break Trevor off. This only made Trevor more enraged, and he tightened his grip until blood began dripping from the bird's neck.

"Trevor get off of him!" Laura screamed pulling him by his wing. Blu recovered and saw what was happening, the red and green macaw was lying on the ground, not moving. His green feathers stained red with blood, Trevor was being restrained by his mother.

"Let me at that son of a bitch so I can finish what I started!" he yelled. Blu walked over to the two blue and yellow macaws.

"We need to leave now." He said grabbing Trevor by his head, dragging him. "C'mon Jewel!" he yelled when he walked past her.

Blu looked around the room, it fell silent and all eyes were either on Trevor or the red and green macaw, which Blu feared was dead. Blu looked back, a few birds were gathered around the motionless macaw's body, they tried to wake him, but he lay motionless. He saw a couple of them begin to talk amongst each other and he could tell that one of the birds said, "He is dead."

When Blu knew for a fact that Trevor just killed a bird his only focus became getting Trevor to safety, there was no telling what the other birds would do to him if he stayed here. He rushed out the door into the hallway and let go of Trevor, pushing him against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he yelled at him.

"I was thinking about saving your ass!" he yelled back.

"That bird is dead, you killed him!"

"Wait what!" Laura yelled.

"I saw them say it, Trevor killed that bird!" Blu told her.

Laura fell to her knees in tears; Jewel walked over to her, and put her wing around her trying to calm her down.

Trevor pushed Blu away, "The dick had it coming!" and he began to fly down the hall.

"Jewel go after him." Blu ordered. Jewel abided and flew after the young bird, while Blu walked over to Laura.

"Laura I don't know what to say."

"He shouldn't have to bear the title of being a murderer, especially being so young."

Blu couldn't think of what to say, and the two stood there.

"I guess that I should tell him now." She said.

"Tell him what?" Blu asked.

Trevor flew down the hall and to the left, looking for a way out of this hell. He found an open window and dashed for it. Right when he was about to make it thru he was grabbed on his left claw. He turned around and saw Jewel.

"Trevor wait!" she pleaded. He stood on the window sill with his back to her. She put her wing on his shoulder. He turned around to face her, tears flowing from his eyes.

"I didn't want to kill him." He whimpered.

"I know you didn't, we all know that you never wanted to."

Trevor looked down at his feet; they were stained red with blood, as were part of his feathers on his chest. Jewel put her wings around him while he cried into her chest. She felt a great deal of sorrow for the kid; she knew that his intentions were to do well. Trevor pulled away from her and looked out the window.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"I don't know, Blu will hopefully know."

Blu stood in shock at what he just heard from Laura.

"I don't understand."

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth." Laura said.

"You can't tell Trevor, not right now, he is already in shock at what he did. Something like this would, would…I don't know."

Laura lowered her head. Jewel and Trevor arrived, Trevor dove into his mother's arms. She embraced him comforting him and looked up to Blu.

"Jewel, I need you to take Trevor and Laura to the bookstore while I go and talk to Tulio." He said.

"Blu I'm sorry…I didn't mean to." Trevor said wiping his eyes.

Blu gave him a nod, "I know you didn't, now go with Jewel, you're not safe here."

The three birds took off with Jewel and Blu went to look for Tulio.

Blu passed the resting room; everyone was in a huge mass in the corner of the room. Blu sneaked by unnoticed and ran down the halls squawking, looking for Tulio. Tulio was in a medical room looking at some x-rays when he heard Blu's squawking. He poked his head out of the room.

"Blu what's wrong?" he asked.

Blu squawked and urged Tulio to follow. When Tulio followed Blu to the resting room and saw the dead bird he realized that somehow Blu was involved. Tulio took the dead birds body away and all the birds began shouting at Blu in anger, asking where Trevor was, and threatened to kill him. Tulio grabbed Blu and shut the door.

"What happened Blu?" Tulio said concerned.

Blu tried his best, but was unable to explain what happened. When Tulio got a phone call from Linda telling him about the three birds showing up at the store he figured that one of the birds were responsible.

"Was it Jewel?" he asked. Blu nodded no.

"It was the adolescent macaw wasn't it?"

Blu slowly nodded no and looked at Tulio worried.

"Don't worry Blu they can stay with us until your wing is better."

Linda invited the three birds in, she saw that the smaller blue and yellow macaw was acting strange and had what seemed to be blood stains on his feathers. The three birds sat on the front counter, Trevor isolated himself, on the other side, looking at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jewel asked Laura.

Laura nodded yes, "I'm worried about him though." Jewel looked at Trevor, his eyes seemed to be empty and he sat there motionless.

Jewel saw Tulios jeep pull up in front of the store, Tulio got out with Blu on his arm. Tulio walked in and set Blu down with the other birds.

"How is he doing?" Blu whispered.

Both Jewel and Laura slowly nodded no.

"I don't know he won't talk." Jewel said.

**A.N.- **okay, so I most defiantly do not want to end the chapter like this, but the biggest #%$ing writers block just raped my mind. I sat here for 10 mins thinking of how to continue the story, but nothing is coming up atm. Idk y, I think it is cause im tired, but sorry for a shitty chapter ending, but Im just not feeling it right now. And want to give you something for today at least.


	4. Just so you know

A quick update to you guys. I know I said this before but, I wont be updating as much with school starting tomorrow. So it may go a day or a week before I update again. But I will tell you guys if I decide to quit writing, that or I die (lets not hope for that). Sorry if you thought that this was a chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.**- Well with school starting now this will probably be the last chapter for a while, sorry but school likes to be a bitch. Once again I am sorry for the way the last chapter ended so abruptly. In my mind it wasn't a very good cliff hanger, but oh well.

Trevor sat alone thinking to himself, wishing that he could take back his actions, he never wanted to be a murderer and the thought of being called that made his heart feel cold. He noticed Blu walking over to him with a concerned face.

"Hey." Blu greeted.

"Hey Blu."

"Listen Trevor, I know that it seems that right now things probably won't get better but-" Blu was cut off midsentence.

"Wait hold up just a second," Trevor had a angry tone in his voice, "Have you ever killed someone, huh?"

"No I haven't but wha-" Blu was caught off midsentence, Trevor was now yelling.

"You don't know what this feels like, you don't know how it is do just end someone's existence on this earth in a couple of seconds, you don't know how it feels to know that you just not only killed someone, but every person who gave a shit about the person you just killed now wants to kill me because of the awful pain I put on them!" he caught his breath and continued, "None of you know how this feels, so don't try to help me because I it was my fault, my own dam fault, I could have let go of his neck, but I didn't and you know why!"

The three birds didn't move or say anything and Trevor took it as a no.

"Because there was a little voice in the back of my head, it told me to keep going, it said to grip harder, to dig my claws deeper, it told me that it would feel good, that it was the right thing to do, but it wasn't. It wasn't the right thing to do." He fell on his side weeping. Blu tried to comfort him, bending down but was pushed away by the bird.

"Stay away from me!" Trevor cried. Blu turned towards Jewel and Laura, both tearing up. Blu slowly walked over to them.

"We should go to the other room." He said.

The three birds walked into the TV room, leaving Trevor as he wished.

"Are you sure we should leave him alone, what if he hurts himself?" Jewel asked worried.

"I don't think he will, we will check back on him in a couple of minutes, he just needs time. Only time will help him heal." Blu said.

The three birds sat on the couch in silence, hearing the muffled cries of Trevor in the bookstore. Linda walked into the room carrying a plate of crackers, cheese, lettuce and assorted fruits.

"Where is the little guy at?" she asked.

Blu pointed in the next room, Linda folded out a table and set the plate down, and began walking to the bookstore. Blu let out a squawk telling her not to go in. She looked back and told him that she has to attend to the shop, and walked thru the door.

Linda saw the bird laying his side, whimpering with a river of tears flowing along the counter. Linda sat down in her chair and slid over to him. Trevor knew that the human was behind him but chose to not acknowledge her, hoping she would leave. The human then put her finger on his back, slowly stroking it. Trevor felt comfort by it, as much as hated to admit it. He turned over and looked at the human. Linda saw the blood stains and figured he must have gotten in a fight.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked.

Trevor let out a depressed squawk and nodded no.

Linda scooted closer to him, "What happened, did someone get hurt?"

Trevor nodded yes. He looked into the lady's eyes, seeing concern.

Tulio walked into the TV room and cracked the door open, seeing Linda comforting the macaw. The three other birds jumped down and peaked thru the crack from the floor.

"Did you hurt the person?"

Trevor nodded yes again.

"How bad?"

Trevor took his wing and pretended to cut his throat and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them back up, now once again filled with tears, he could see the motionless dead macaw as if it was in front of him.

"We all do things in life that we regret, and when we do the best way to feel better is to let your friends and family help you back up."

Trevor nodded at the lady had said.

"Now having those blood stains on you isn't going to help, why don't we go rinse them off?" Linda asked holding out her arms.

Trevor stood up and wiped the tears away with his wing and hopped on Linda's arm. She walked up the stairs to the bathroom, winking at the watching eyes in the door.

"How did she manage to get him to open up like that when she doesn't even understand us?" Jewel asked, amazed at what she just saw.

"What can I say, she is good with birds, it's like she didn't have to take care of one for fifteen years." Blu said sarcastically.

"Oh so you must have cried a lot then huh?" Jewel said smirking at him.

"No!" Blu responded.

"Okay whatever you say Blu…" she walked by him with the same smirk. Blu just stood there with his jaw open.

"You know I can't believe you sometimes." Blu said as he hopped up onto the couch. Tulio sat down next to him and began watching TV.

"And I hope that are kids don't get you personality." He continued.

"Okay then, I hopes they don't get your looks." She chuckled.

Blu scoffed, "What are you trying to say?" he asked as she flew onto the table in front of Blu, beginning to eat.

"Oh nothing." She said in an upbeat voice eyeing him. Blu hopped onto the table and picked up a cracker, and taking a bite out of it.

"Hey Jewel do you like seafood?" he asked thru a mouthful of cracker.

"Uh, yea I guess it okay." She answered, not really sure where that question came from.

Blu opened his mouth, showing the chewed cracker, "See, seafood."

Jewel disgusted looked away, "Real mature Blu, I hope the kids don't get your manners."

Blu swallowed the cracker and burped, and smiled at Jewel who rolled her eyes.

He walked closer to her, "Oh yea because spitting on a guy is really polite."

"Whatever Blu, don't remind me of him, because then I am reminded of the burden that Trevor now holds." She said in a harsh tone.

Blu realized his mistake and apologized, Jewel accepted and gave him a brief kiss, her mouth tasting like mango.

"Tasty." He chuckled.

"Yea, well maybe you can taste more tonight." She said flirtingly.

Blu blushed and noticed that Laura was gone and brought it to Jewels attention.

Linda set Trevor down in the bathtub and slowly ran the water letting it heat up. She reached into the bottom cabinet and grabbed a small washcloth. She dampened it under the water and scrubbed Trevors underside.

"You have beautiful gold feathers you know." Linda complimented.

Trevor squawked, thanking her.

Linda done with his body moved to his claws. The rag tickled his feet and he smiled, Linda noticed and began tickling his feet, the bird squawked happily and tried to escape from her, but was held down by Linda while she continued to tickle his feet. Laura heard Trevor in the tub laughing and walked into the bathroom. She flew up to the side of the tub and saw that the human was tickling his feet, just like she used to when he was a chick. Linda seeing the other bird stopped, Trevor, done laughing looked up at his mom.

"Oh hi mom." He said.

"Hey son, Jewel and Blu are worried about you." She said.

Trevor nodded and hopped onto the side of the tub next to his mom. Linda reached into the cabinet again and brought out a small towel, she dried Trevor off, fluffing up his feathers. When he saw himself in the mirror he laughed, he looked like a blue and yellow porcupine. Having restyled his feathers he flew down stairs with his mom, Linda followed behind them.

Linda opened the door to the TV room, Blu and Jewel were talking next to the plate of food and Tulio sat on the couch, flipping thru the channels. Jewel and Blu noticed his return and went to greet him.

"Hey there." Blu said.

"Hey Blu, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, I knew that you only wanted to help." Trevor apologized.

Blu smiled and roughed Trevor's hair; it drooped down over his eyes. He blew it out of the way and looked at Blu, who was laughing. Jewel also began laughing when she saw his reaction. After the two spix macaws settled down the four birds began eating. Jewel and Blu were sharing a mango while Laura ate lettuce. Trevor stared at the food, _Healthy shit…yuck. _He thought. His eyes brightened when he saw a handful of grapes on the plate. Pushing aside the lettuce and celery he picked up a grape, taking a bite out of it. He always loved the sweet round purple fruits; they were probably the only fruit he liked. He savored the sweet juices in his mouth letting them sit on his tongue, tickling his taste buds.

"So when do you lay your eggs Jewel?" Laura asked eating a piece of lettuce.

"A little less than a week, I hope that Blu's wing would be better so I can lay them in the jungle." She said.

"Speaking of that, I don't know what condition our old den is in now a days." Blu muttered thru a mouthful of mango.

"Well, I suppose that today I could fly out there." Jewel responded.

"Can I come?" Laura asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Jewel answered.

"I always wanted to see the jungle, Trevor do you want to come?"

"No." Trevor responded.

"I thought you were always curious." Replied his mom.

"I think I will hang with Blu for the day." Trevor looked over at Blu, who was somewhat surprised at the comment.

"Blu is that okay with you?" Laura asked.

"Of course." He responded happily.

The two female birds took off for the old den, while the two males waved bye from the ground outside the bookstore. Trevor and Blu walked back in, Linda shutting the door behind them.

"So what is there to do around here?" Trevor asked.

"We can watch TV, go on the computer, or read books."

"Forget the last option." Trevor said.

"Why?" Blu asked. "Books are amazing!"

"Yeah okay…" Trevor said sarcastically.

Blu decided to leave it be, he was probably the only bird in the world that enjoyed the company of a book. Trevor flew up to the counter; Blu followed climbing onto Linda's chair and hopping up to the counter.

"Let's go on the computer." Trevor suggested.

"I have to ask Linda first though."

Trevor rolled his eyes while Blu took off to find Linda. He sat next to the mouse, his wing tapping it slowly while he waited. Linda came back with Blu on her arm. Blu hopped on the counter and pointed his wing at the computer.

"You want to use the computer?" she asked

Trevor and Blu gave simultaneous nods.

"Okay, go ahead but be careful with it." She pointed her finger, "Blu you know the pass already."

Blu hopped along on the keyboard, almost performing a dance it seemed to Trevor. The computer logged on and a picture of Blu in a pink bunny costume showed up as the desktop. Blu's face was full of anger as he tried to tear away from the costume. When Trevor saw the picture he couldn't help but laugh, really loud.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS TO FUNNY!" he exclaimed holding his side and pointing at the picture.

Blu became upset at the picture, he thought he deleted it, for the very reason that was occurring right now.

"Oh shut up." He grunted.

Trevor eventually stopped laughing, "Sorry, it's just too funny…has Jewel seen it?"

"No and I don't plan on her seeing it." He grumbled.

"I won't tell don't worry."

"Yeah thanks, now anyways what did you want to do on here?" Blu asked.

"Uh, let's go on youtube and look at some music." Trevor suggested.

Blu took the mouse and clicked Firefox. (If you use anything besides Firefox or chrome GTFO of my story I ban you!)

He began typing "youtube", Trevor noticed how slow he was taking, nearly five seconds per letter. He playfully pushed Blu out of the way; he hovered over above the keyboard and used his claws to type. Blu was impressed.

"How did you learn to type so fast?" he asked.

"Computer is all I did back home."

Blu gave an understanding nod. Trevor asked Blu what he wanted to listen to.

"Surprise me."

Trevor typed in on the search bar _Suicide silence-the fallen_. When the music played Blu covered his ears, it was a loud ruckus of guitar and drums and the worst part the 'singer' screaming at the top of his lungs. Trevor saw Blu's reaction to the song and paused the video.

"Thought it would be a bit too heavy for you." He snickered.

Jewel and Laura were on the brinks of the main city, about to enter the jungle.

"How far is it?" Laura asked.

"Not too far." Jewel replied.

Laura looked down; her eyes were filled with amazement. The bright colors of the jungle seemed to move as one being; she could smell the sweet aroma of flowers and hear the beautiful songs of birds all around her. She flew down lower over a stream, looking at her reflection in the crystal blue water. Jewel flew down next to her.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Yea." She slowly gasped.

"Here it is!" Jewel said.

Laura looked up and saw the den, the two female birds landed inside. The place was dusty and messy, dark and light blue feathers strung here and there.

"Well at least no one moved in." Jewel chuckled.

Laura looked outside the hole, seeing a beautiful view of the tree tops and far beyond the horizon past the building tops you could see a glimmer of the ocean.

"Nice view." Laura commented.

"Blu knows how to pick them."

"He picked the den out?" Laura asked.

"Yes, when I had my broken wing and was kept in captivity he would get up before me and sneak out and come back before I awoke. He said it took nearly two weeks, three days to find a nice spot and the rest building the nest." Jewel said, thinking about Blu. It was kind of ironic, now he is the one who is injured and she is looking out for the nest.

"That long…I didn't know it takes the long to make a nest."

"Oh no it doesn't, but he really didn't know what he was doing and only had an hour or less to work on it before I awoke, and if you count the fly here and back it was really only twenty minutes top." Jewel stated, defending her mate.

"Oh I see." Laura said nodding.

"Jewel!" said a voice carried by the wind.

Jewel and Laura stuck their head outside and saw a female Toucan flying towards them.

"Eva!" Jewel said excitedly, giving her a hug when she landed in the den with the other two females.

Eva returned the hug, " Rafael told me of your return, I was going to visit soon, but today I thought I saw you fly over the stream when I was giving the kids their bath, guess I was right!"

"Yea, I was just coming back to check on the den, going to need it soon."

"What for?" Eva asked.

Jewel smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Eva hugged Jewel tightly and swung her around.

"That's amazing!"

"Yea, I hope that Blu's wing will be done healing soon, I don't want to have the kids in captivity."

"What's wrong with his wing?" Eva asked concerned.

"Oh I forgot that neither Blu nor I have talked to Nico or Pedro or Rafael."

"What happened?"

Jewel explained the long story of what happened the night her and Blu left the club, Nigel's revenge, Blu meeting Trevor and Trevor accidentally killing the Red and Green Macaw.

"Oh my, that poor boy." Eva said.

Jewel saw Laura behind Eva slightly sigh, "Oh I'm so sorry, where are my manners," she said looking towards Laura, "Eva this is Trevor's mother Laura." She said pointing at the yellow and blue macaw.

"How do you do?" Eva asked.

"Hanging in there." Laura said.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened, it must be a lot of stress on both you and your son." Eva said, comforting Laura with her wing.

"Thank you."

Eva walked towards the exit, "I would love to stay and chit chat but Rafael is probably being murdered by the kids." She chuckled.

_They both seem to love bad mouthing their kids_. Jewel thought.

"Before I leave, Rafael and I were going to bring the kids to the beach tomorrow; will you and Blu be able to come?" Eva asked smiling.

"Can Laura and Trevor come as well?" Jewel asked.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "The more the merrier!"

"Alright, come by the bookstore tomorrow, we will be ready." Jewel said waving goodbye to Eva.

"Well I guess we better get back to the boy, who knows what kind of stupid stuff they were doing." Laura joked.

Blu slid across the counter on his knees, holding the spoon like a guitar and pretending to play it. Trevor slid next to him and wrapped his wing around Blu's shoulder, the two pretended to sing into a microphone in unison.

_**Run to the hills!**_

_**Run for your lives!**_

Trevor stood up and began solo singing while Blu continued to play the guitar on the spoon

_**Soldier blue in the barren wastes  
>Hunting and killing their game<br>Raping the women and wasting the men  
>The only good Indians are tame<br>Selling them whiskey and taking their gold  
>Enslaving the young and destroying the old<strong>_

_**Run to the hills! **_

_**Run for you lives!**_

_**Run to the hills!**_

_**Run for you lives!**_

Trevor pointed over to Blu when the solo came on; Blu began strumming the spoon faster and with more effort. When the solo ended Trevor gave out a slow yell and the two birds began singing in unison again.

_**Run to the hills!**_

_**Run for your lives!**_

_**Run to the hills!**_

_**Run for you lives!**_

_**Run to the hills!**_

_**Run for your lives!**_

_**Run to the hills!**_

_**Run for your !**_

Blu gave a final strum on the spoon and the song ended. The two fell over in exhaustion and then they heard a giggle. They looked up and saw Jewel and Laura looking at them perplexed. The two 'rocker' birds began blushing vibrant red and stood up; Blu threw the spoon off the counter and put his hands behind his back, smiling innocently.

"How long have you two been back?" he asked nervously.

"Long enough to watch your awesome solo!" the two female bird yelled before falling over laughing.

Trevor and Blu watched in anger as the two birds laughed at their show.

"Did you see when they both slid down the counter! Jewel said, in tears, to Laura. Laura didn't say anything but nodded her head, crying in laughter. Trevor and Blu, now upset, walked off into the TV room muttering profanity's to each other, they could have said them out loud and neither Jewel nor Laura would have heard them, they were still rolling around laughing.

"Sheesh, they're really nice." Trevor said as he flew onto the couch.

"Yeah." Blu said climbing up the side, sitting next to Trevor.

Trevor looked over at him, "That was fun though." He snickered.

"Yea it was!" Blu responded, giving a fist pound to Trevor.

The two birds sat on the couch trying to regain their breath.

"Blu?" Trevor asked.

"Yea?"

"I just wanted to let you know…" Trevor paused. Blu looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're my best friend Blu." Trevor said smiling at him.

Blu smiled back, "You're mine to bro." He ruffled Trevor's hair with his wing, Trevor laughing pushed him off.

**AN-**Next update will prolly be around Thursday or Friday. Until then review! Love to see those compliments, keeps me going.


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N.-**Beach time niggas

Jewel and Laura walked into the TV room wiping the tears from their eyes, Blu and Trevor gave them disgruntled looks. The two females flew onto the couch, standing in front of the two males.

"What?" Blu asked, crossing his wings.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to ask you something." Jewel replied, innocently.

"What?" he asked again.

"Tomorrow do you want to go to the beach with Eva, Rafael, and their kids?"

Blu shrugged, "I don't see why not." He looked towards Trevor, "You going to go?"

"Sure I guess, what do you do at a beach anyways?" Trevor questioned, looking at Jewel.

Jewel gave out a slight giggle before asking, "Wow, you have never been to a beach?"

Trevor nodded no and hung his head in shame, as if he did something wrong. Blu gave an angry glare at Jewel, "Neither have I." he said.

Jewel knew that he was lying, Blu told her he would go to the beach in Florida every summer with Linda and her family, but she didn't say anything about it, knowing that he didn't want Trevor to feel secluded. It seemed to have worked, Trevor lifted his head up, he gave an appreciative look at Blu, but looked back at Jewel with a slight flare in his eyes.

"Wait are we going to walk, because I still can't fly." Blu said, pointing at his wing.

"Oh crap, you're right." Jewel responded, trying to think of a solution.

Trevor's eyes brightened, "Maybe Linda and Tulio want to come too and they can drive us."

"You're right but how will we get them to know we want to go to the beach?" Laura asked.

The four birds looked over to Tulio and Linda, sitting on the couch next to each other watching TV. The two humans saw the four pairs of eyes staring at them.

"What?" they both said in unison.

Blu began playing charade's with the humans, acting like he was swimming, sun tanning; making a sand castle but it was futile. The humans just stared at the dark cerulean bird like he was crazy.

"Wait, I got it!" Trevor exclaimed. "Bring Tulio and Linda to the computer!" he ordered before flying into the bookstore.

Blu squawked and pulled on Linda's arm for her to follow, "Blu not now, I'm trying to watch this." She said shrugging him away. Blu looked at the TV, he saw It was one of her god awful soap operas.

_Shrugging me off for this piece of shit? _He thought. Blu hopped on Linda's lap, kicking the remote to the floor.

"Jewel slide it out of the room!" he yelled. Jewel saw his plan and flew down to the remote, pushing it with her claws away from the two humans.

"Blu and Jewel, what is the big idea!" Linda yelled. She pushed Blu aside and went after Jewel, when she tried to reach for the remote Jewel would squawk angrily at her, forcing her to retract her hand. When they were finally in the computer room Jewel gave the remote back.

"Dam bird." Linda muttered under her voice, glaring at Jewel. Linda heard a loud squawk and looked over the computer. Trevor stood by it pointing at the monitor, when Linda walked closer she saw that notepad was open. Typed on the blank sheet was _Hi there!_

"Uh Tulio you may want to see this." She called over her shoulder.

Tulio walked in and saw the blue and yellow macaw hovering over the keyboard typing at an alarming fast rate for a bird. He walked over next to Linda right when Trevor finished typing and stood again next to the monitor.

"_My name Trevor"_

Tulio was shocked, he knew of birds being able to read and understand the human language, and some even as far to write simple sentences, but it would take time, at least a minute, to write a simple word such as "_name"._

"Hello Trevor." Tulio replied.

Trevor seeing that he now had their attention resumed typing.

"_We want go beach tumarow"_

Tulio and Linda were impressed, sure his grammar and spelling was off, but he got his point across and at fast speeds.

"Why tomorrow?" Linda asked. Trevor went to typing.

"_Jewel and Blu frends are goin"_

Tulio looked at Linda and nodded yes, "Okay we'll take you guys tomorrow." Linda said. The birds smiled and Trevor went to close notepad but was stopped.

"Wait, we have a couple of questions to ask." Tulio said. Linda nodded in agreement.

"_okay"_

"Where was Jewel those three months?" Tulio asked.

"_She got taken by poachers. Sold to store in US. Was pet for 3 monfs. Family wen on vacation to here. She found Blu again."_

The two humans let out understanding "oh's".

"Um next question, how did Blu get injured so badly?" Tulio asked.

"_meen cocka too called Nigel. He hate Blu. But he dead._"

Once again the humans nodded.

"That is all for now Trevor I guess, thank you." Linda said scratching him under his neck, he smiled.

Tulio patted him on the head, "Smart birdie." Trevor felt like a dog at the doctors' remark and pat on the head.

"So then, now what?" Trevor asked turning towards the other birds.

"I have to admit that is pretty impressive, you can actually communicate with them." Jewel complimented.

Trevor shrugged, "That's what three years of using the computer does I guess, see mom I told you it was a good skill to have." He said smirking at his mother.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay you were right…" she mumbled.

The four birds spent the rest of the night watching TV, Tulio and Linda went to bed first, when they left Trevor snagged the remote looking for a good show to watch.

Jewel gave a slight yawn, "Blu, we should get some sleep it's a big day tomorrow."

Blu honestly didn't want to go to bed; Trevor was watching an interesting show called _A Thousand Ways to Die._ He was going to say something against the idea but when Jewel touched his wing and he looked over at her and she winked he knew that she wanted to spend some time together. He realized that since he met Trevor he had spent less time with Jewel, deciding it would be best to give her some "Blu love" he agreed. The two blue birds said good night to the blue and yellow Macaws and walked out into the bookstore.

"Ugh, forgot I will have to sleep in a cage." Jewel grumbled.

"Oh c'mon it isn't that bad," Blu chuckled, "besides it has a nice view of the moon."

Blu was right; the cage was positioned perfectly next to the window so that the moon was in the center view. Blu went in first, leaning his back against the cage wall. Jewel followed suit, lying in front of Blu, her head rested on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat pick up.

"Blu, really?" she asked.

"What?" he said.

"It's not like this is the first time we touched."

"Oh that… don't know Jewel, I'm still not I guess, uh…" he stuttered.

"Used to having a girl who loves you?" Jewel said finishing his sentence.

"I guess if you want to put it like that."

Jewel scooted up closer to his head and turned around, face to face with him.

"Are you nervous now?" she whispered.

Blu didn't respond with words, he pulled Jewel closer to him until their beaks locked as one. After the long passionate kiss Blu lay down and pulled Jewel down with him. She laid on top of his chest, cuddling against his beak.

"Jewel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I will be a good father?" Blu asked hesitantly. Ruining the moment.

"I thought we already went over this Blu…" she grunted.

"I know but I still doubt myself."

"Blu I realized something between you and Trevor." Jewel said.

"Hmm?"

"You don't treat him like a bird would to a friend; you treat him like a dad would to his kid." She stated.

"I do?"

Jewel nodded, "And it's good sign that you do, especially to a kid who isn't yours, but a stranger you've known for only a matter of days."

Blu's eyes turned to worry, and he scooted out from under Jewel, he walked to the edge of the cage.

"There is something I should tell you…" Blu mumbled hanging his head in shame.

Jewel walked over to him and put her wing on his back, "What is it Blu?"

"Laura isn't Trevor's biological mother." Blu sighed, turning his head to Jewel.

Jewel eyes widened, "What!"

"Their previous owner bought Trevor, whenever he was still a chick without his feathers. He has no memory or idea that she isn't his mother."

"How is she going to tell Trevor?" Jewel said concerned.

"She won't." Blu said.

"But he has a right to know that!" Jewel exclaimed.

"I know, that's why she asked me to do it."

"Why you though?" Jewel mumbled. "That isn't right, if she has been keeping it from him his entire life, she shou-"

Blu cut her off midsentence, "You said it yourself Jewel, he looks up to me like a father!"

Jewel silenced herself, and an awkward silence ensued. Blu let out a sigh and walked to the center of the cage, and laid down.

"Let's just go to bed."

Jewel nodded and laid next to him, Blu put his wing over her chest and rested his head on her neck. Jewel allowing Blu's warmth slowly embrace her, slowly drifted to sleep. Blu followed later, after thinking of his current situation with Trevor and how he would tell him.

Jewel awoke before Blu, he was still by her side, though not comforting her anymore, something she always liked was to wake to was Blu's wing still around her, but Blu could never stay still when he slept. She stood up and stretched, the sun was just rising giving a gold glimmer to the streets of Rio. She took flight to the TV room after watching the sun for a couple of minutes. When she arrived the lights were off. She flew up to the couch, Trevor laid on top of the remote sleeping, mumbling inaudible phrases. Laura slept on the other side of the couch, on top of a pillow.

She hoped to come in and watch TV to herself, but seeing that Trevor was sleeping on the remote, she debated in her mind whether to wake him up or attempt to sneak it from him. She decided to go with the first one, shaking him gently.

"Trevor, can I have the remote please?" she began pulling it out from under him.

Trevor rubbed his eyes, "Jewel?"

"Yea it's me, I just want the remote." She said.

"Oh." Trevor rolled over on his back, Jewel picked up the remote and walked to the center of the couch. She pressed the red button and the TV jolted to life, lighting up the room. She flipped through the channels for awhile and decided to stop on the local news station, listening to the weather report. The weatherman was speaking Portuguese, which was a shock to Jewel at first, she hadn't communicated to anyone in the language for over four months nearly. Still though she understood it enough to know that it would be a good day to go to the beach, sunny and minimal clouds.

"Gah, turn that gibberish off." Trevor mumbled, putting his wing over his head.

Jewel scoffed, turning it up louder, Trevor, now upset, stood up and walked into the bookstore without saying a word to Jewel. He plopped down in the middle of the floor, resuming his slumber.

"Don't worry, he does that all the time." Laura giggled.

Jewel was startled by her sudden comment.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Jewel asked concerned.

"No, I was awake before hand, just resting my eyes, waiting for you or Blu to get up."

Jewel nodded, Laura took a seat next to her, Jewel looked at Laura and thought about what Blu had told her last night and decided to bring it up.

"Laura?"

"Yes Jewel?"

Jewel rubbed her neck, "Uh, Blu told me last night about you and Trevor."

"Oh you mean me not being his mother?" The blue and yellow bird asked slowly, sighing deeply.

Jewel nodded, and an awkward silence rose. Jewel was paying attention to the TV when she heard Laura begin to sob.

"Hey, Hey, it's okay…" Jewel said wrapping a wing around the crying bird.

"How could I just let him go on believing that I am his mother!" she sobbed. "I mean he already is sad that he doesn't know his father, and gets angry when I don't tell him. And now who knows how he will react to me not being his mother, and not knowing neither his mother nor father" She sobbed into Jewels chest.

Jewel was never very good at comforting people who are in distress; it was always Blu's job. And now she found herself in a situation that she didn't want to be in, but couldn't get out of.

"I- I don't know what to tell you Laura, I'm sorry but this isn't my thing."

Laura looked up at Jewel, "What would you do if you were me?"

"I would tell him, but not now. Later in his life, when he is more mature and emotionally stable I guess." Jewel said.

"But I don't know if I can live with the guilt for that long." Laura sobbed.

"Well, you said you wanted Blu to tell him right?"

Laura nodded, "I did, but now that I think of it I think it would be best if he heard it from the one who has been lying to him the entire time."

"I don't know, I'm sorry I can't be of much help." Jewel mumbled.

Laura wiped her eyes and thanked Jewel regardless, when Blu walked in yawning.

"What's up with him sleeping in the middle of the floor?" he chuckled.

"I scared him off with the big scary Portuguese speaking weather man."

Blu laughed, "Don't blame him, Portuguese is a pretty ugly language."

Blu felt like Frodo when Jewel glared down on him, her eyes full of hate, rage, and fury; it was not very pretty.

"Um, can I make you breakfast honey?" he said, in a low quirky voice.

"Yes, make Laura some to."

Blu smiled and walked into the kitchen, once alone he banged his head against the counter base.

"Stupid ass mouth of mine!"

He walked over in front of the drawers, using their knobs; he climbed up to the counter top, retrieving two bowls from the dish drainer. He realized that he would not be able to reach the cabinet, as he was flightless, or open the fridge, as he was too weak. He grunted as he walked back into the TV room.

"Jewel I need halp." (LOL HALP)

Jewel rolled her eyes, and flew into the kitchen with him.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"In that cabinet there, there should be some cereal."

"Why do you need help with that?" She asked stubbornly.

Blu simply lifted his wing and pointed to it, "Forgot?"

Jewel rolled her eyes at his sarcastic remark and retrieved the cereal from the cabinet.

"There, now anything else?"

Blu leaned against the fridge, "Need to get this bad boy opened up." He smirked.

The two birds strained to open the fridge, Jewel was atop of the fridge, pushing it with her legs, while Blu was at the base, his legs against the freezer side and pulling on the fridge side with all his might. Finally the fridge door popped, sending a cold rush of air towards Blu, he shivered.

"The milk if you would please." He said.

Jewel retrieved the milk while Blu shut the door, she turned to him smirking.

"What is the matter tinysota boy, I thought you were used to the cold." She snickered.

"I never went outside in the snow…unless it was necessary." He muttered.

"Well, only another month or two and it gets cold here you do know?"

It never occurred to Blu that winter occurred in Brazil as well.

"Is it bad?" he questioned.

"No, not really, well it can be when you are alone," She flew down to the floor, "but that is what I have you for." She said seductively.

Blu blushed at her remark as he was pulled in for a kiss. Their beaks locked together, but the kiss was short lived, before their tongues could touch Jewel pulled back holding her stomach and covering her mouth.

"Oh shit!" Blu yelled, knowing that she was having her morning sickness, "Um, in the sink, the sink!" he pointed frantically up to the sink.

Jewel took flight, trying to hold it in, she nearly failed. As soon as she landed on the edge of the sink she began vomiting. Blu looked away at the sight, he vomited only on few occasions, and the feeling disgusted him as did the sight. Jewel finished after gagging for nearly a minute, and fell to her side.

"Blu honey, can you rinse this down for me?" she asked in a sick voice.

Blu at first was going to say no, but decided it was his obligation as a mate and was afraid of Jewel getting upset at him. He climbed up to the sink, trying not to look at Jewel's puke. Turning the sink's knob he waited for the putrid sight to be washed away.

"It's not going down…" Jewel said.

Blu looked in the sink and saw that the puke was at the edge where the sinks water could not reach it. He scoffed and walked to the paper towels, pulling one off he dampened it under the running water. He hopped into the sink, the damp towel in claw and began scrubbing the puke down the drain.

"EWW GROSS." He whined looking away. He looked briefly and saw that he had rid of the puke and let out a relieved sigh. He threw the damp, puke stained paper towel into the garbage disposal and flipped the switch on the wall. The loud noise startled Jewel, who was pouring milk into the bowls of cereal for her and Laura. Blu walked back over to Jewel.

"You aren't going to eat?" She asked.

"My appetite went down the drain along with your vomit." He said, chills ran down his spine thinking of the putrid sight again, and began feeling sick to his own stomach.

Jewel leaned in for a kiss to thank him for the completed task but he pulled away.

"You aren't going to puke on me right?" he snickered.

"Fine forgets it then." She said angrily, turning away.

Jewel flew back to the TV room, telling Laura that her breakfast was ready. While she was gone Blu imitated her in a childish voice.

"Fine forget it then." He mimicked her rolling his eyes.

The three birds sat on the counter, the females eating their breakfast, and Blu sitting on the edge of the counter, swinging his legs off the side.

"Blu, would you mind waking up Trevor for me?" Laura asked nicely.

"Yea Blu." Jewel added, giving him a playful smirk.

Blu mumbled something under his breath as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What was that?" Jewel asked.

"Oh nothing!" Blu said, his voice muffled by the door as it shut behind him.

**A.N.-**Okay so uh this chapter was supposed to be all one chapter, but I realized that since I am not even halfway done with it… it would near 7k words…so I decided to give you this little bit. The next one will be uploaded tomorrow. Cheers!


	7. Chapter 6

Trevor laid in the center of the hardwood floor, sleeping on his stomach. Blu walked over to him and kicked him. Trevor let out a groan and turned over on his back. Blu took his left claw and grabbed Trevor's stomach; he squeezed it like a squishy toy, causing Trevor to smile, when Blu began squeezing harder, the slumbering bird opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing faggot?" Trevor said angrily.

"Waking you up." Blu responded, smiling.

"I'm not a dam care bear; a simple push would be more suitable."

"Well if you don't like me doing this than why haven't you stopped me from continuing." Blu Chuckled, the entire time he never stopped squeezing the bird's soft golden underbelly.

Trevor's face turned red in both embarrassment and rage, he shoved Blu's claw off of his stomach and turned his back to the bird, "Go away, I'm still tired."

"Today is a big day!" Blu exclaimed, hopping a little bit to add emphasis.

"The day isn't here yet, it's still dam morning, and the sun hasn't even been up for an hour it seems."

"C'mon get up, I'll make you some cereal." He nudged Trevor with his wing.

"Blu, what time is it?" Trevor asked.

"Uh, about 8:30 I think, why though?"

"I just wanted to know how much sleep I got last night."

"How much?"

"Less than three hours…now go away." The fatigued bird pleaded.

"That's your own fault buddy, sleep on the ride there or something, but you need to get up and get ready."

"Ready for what dammit!" Trevor yelled, as he got to his feet, "It's just the dam beach; we aren't even humans, what the hell do we need to bring!"

"Nothing, but while you're up why don't you come eat breakfast." Blu snickered.

Trevor gave him the middle finger before slowly trotting to the other side of a bookshelf and laid down. Blu followed him, having fun and enjoying annoying the cranky bird. Blu nudged him again with his claw, Trevor pushed away and Blu persisted, now shaking the bird.

"Oh my god Blu, I swear I am going to snap off another toe if you don't stop."

Blu chuckled at his remark and continued shaking the bird.

"Go away let me sleep god dammit!" Trevor whined in a high pitched voice.

After Blu shook for another good minute Trevor realized that it was futile, Blu won the battle. Slowly getting up he rubbed his eyes and told Blu that he was a class A dickhead.

The two birds entered the kitchen, the blue one upbeat and lively, the blue and yellow one moping around like a zombie, his wings at his sides slowly dragging.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Jewel said.

"Blow it out your ass." Trevor sleepily mumbled.

Laura dropped her spoon into her bowl, making a loud _Clank!_

"Trevor, how dare you say that, especially to a lady!" his mom scolded.

Trevor just responded imitating her in a childish tone, and shaking his hips and pointing his finger at the ground. Blu chuckled at his imitation, and received disappointed glares from both females, he nodded sorry and decided not to talk anymore.

"Trevor you're in a cranky mood, what's the matter, did the little princess not get enough sleep?" Jewel remarked in a babyish tone.

Trevor didn't say anything; he flew up to the counter and grabbed the last bowl from the dish drainer. He poured himself some cereal and sat on the other edge of the counter, his back to the others while he slowly ate his breakfast.

_Dickheads_. He thought.

Trevor didn't really eat his cereal; he just stirred it around with his spoon, watching it get soggy. He rested his head on his wing and began falling asleep. The three other birds didn't pay attention to him and began conversing about the day ahead.

"Any idea when Rafael and Eva are supposed to show?" Blu asked.

"I don't know when specifically, probably soon though. We should probably wake the humans now." Jewel suggested.

"They have names you know?" Blu replied, a little bit upset by his mates remarks.

"Who gives a shit." Jewel said back harshly.

"Are you sure you are the one who didn't get enough sleep last night?" Blu remarked, Jewel's comment took him completely by surprise.

"Want me to act like it?" Jewel growled.

Blu and Jewel glared at each other, Laura was the Ref, breaking the fight before it escalated to physical pain. Blu scoffed at Jewel and went to wake Linda and Tulio.

_What the hell is her problem? _He thought.

He figured it must have been her hormones, and made a note to not get her pregnant ever again, as much as he hated to admit it, she was a bitch to be around. He sent the thoughts to the back of his mind when he came to Linda's door, slightly cracked.

Blu walked into the room and saw two lumps under the covers; he climbed up to the foot of the bed. He walked onto Tulio's back and gave a light squawk. With no response he hopped once on Tulio's back, Tulio was disturbed by this and rolled over, Blu now stood on his chest. Blu began hopping from Linda's back to Tulios chest, playing a game like "the floor is lava", squawking loudly and abruptly.

"What the-" Tulio muttered as he sat up and put on his glasses. Blu was in his face squawking, grabbing his face with his wings, shaking it frantically. Linda arose to see the sight, she asked what was wrong, when Blu saw that she awoke as well he hopped over to her lap, and shook her head frantically.

"What is wrong?" Linda asked worried.

Blu stopped and stood still, acting like he was thinking he put a feather to his beak, he shrugged and hopped off the bed, walking out the room. Linda and Tulio looked at each other, baffled at what just happened. Even Blu had to admit that what he done was a little crazy, but it seemed to have gotten the job done as Linda walked into the kitchen a couple of minutes later, making coffee.

Linda said good morning to the birds as she walked in, three of the birds returned the greeting with a happy squawk, one however stayed silent on other side of the counter. Linda walked over to him and gently poked him, the bird freaked out and jumped, knocking the bowl of soggy cereal over.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" Linda said, putting her hand over her mouth. Trevor still shocked at what happened and looked at the mess he made, milk was spilled across the counter with soggy tid bits of cereal, and Trevor himself was partially drenched in milk.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath. Linda grabbed the roll of paper towels and began wiping up the mess. Trevor tried to help but Linda said that it was okay and she was sorry for startling him.

"What is wrong with you?" Laura asked.

Trevor shrugged, "I was sleeping, I'm sorry."

Linda finishing disposing of the mess and told Trevor he could run up to the bathroom sink and rinse himself off if he wished, he decided that it was a good idea and took flight to the bathroom.

When he arrived he found Tulio standing in front of the mirror, his face was white with shaving cream. He turned his head side to side as he brushed the razor across his face, Trevor landed next to him, Tulio greeted him with a good morning.

"Yea I wish it was." Trevor mumbled as he walked into the sink and turned on the water. He quickly rinsed himself of the drying milk, his feathers glistened under the bright bathroom lights, and he observed himself in the mirror, puffing out his chest, turning side to side, looking over his shoulder at his back feathers, glistening like blue sapphires. Tulio done shaving rinsed his face and dried it off with a towel. He commented on Trevor, saying he's a very handsome bird, Trevor didn't know how to react at first, but decided to agree.

Tulio walked down the stairs with Trevor perched on his shoulder, when at the base of the steps Trevor heard a unusual amount of voices in the TV room. As Tulio walked in Trevor's eyes widened, he saw what seemed to be a storm of Toucan chicks flying around the room, Jewel and Blu sat next to two adult Toucans. Tulio set Trevor next to the four adult birds and walked into the kitchen to meet with Linda.

When Trevor was put down by Tulio he was bombarded by the 18 chicks, jumping on him, pulling his wings, twisting his legs. It was hell, Trevor was about to say his last prayer, thinking he was dead for sure. He was to be murdered by a group of chicks, what an honorable death for a bird who killed another bird nearly twice his size. Suddenly the little devils fluttered off as the two adult toucans lifted Trevor to his feet, brushing him off.

"What the hell man!" Trevor yelled, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that amigo, little rascals aren't they?" Said the male Toucan.

Trevor nodded quickly in agreement as he unruffled his feathers.

"The name is Rafael and this is my love Eva." He told Trevor, introducing them both.

Trevor let out a weak laugh, "Nice to meet you both, I'm Trevor…um are all those kids yours?"

Eva nodded, "Yes they are, and it is nice to meet you finally Trevor, Jewel and Blu have told us so much about you."

"Oh did they now?" Trevor said eyeing the two spix macaws, they gave fake innocent smiles.

Trevor decided to drop it, "Where is my mom?" he asked.

"Oh she is in the kitchen." Jewel said.

Trevor said goodbye to the Toucan couple and headed for the kitchen. When he was about to walk in he felt a slight tug on his wing, looking down he saw a small baby toucan looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Trevor grunted.

"Hug!" the little toucan said.

"Not now, go play." Trevor said turning back towards the kitchen. The chick tugged harder on his wing.

"Hug!"

Trevor rolled his eyes and picked up the small bird, holding it to his chest. He stood with a disgruntled look on his face; the chick dug his head into Trevor's chest. Trevor honestly let go of some of his anger, the little toucan seemed to make something in him tick. Trevor embraced the Toucan and right when he was about to put him down, he felt a searing pain in his chest. The little toucan took a mouthful of feathers off of Trevor's chest; Trevor screamed in pain and began frantically running around in distress.

The four birds on the couch looked down when they heard the deafening scream. Linda, Tulio and Laura all looked out the kitchen door when they also heard the scream of pain. Trevor ran around holding his chest, being chased by the little toucan, which still had a considerable amount of gold feathers in his mouth.

"Get the hell away from me!" Trevor yelled, looking back at the little Toucan. Like a guardian angel Eva swooped down, the little chick tried to fly away from his mother but failed. Eva took the bird and slapped him on the beak and reprimanded him for his actions.

Eva turned to Trevor, "How bad did he get you sweetie?"

Trevor uncovered his chest and could feel his heart sink. In the middle of his chest about was a patch of bare skin, about an inch in diameter, he could feel his heart sink even lower when he realized how much was gone. Even Eva gasped at the sight, the chick that was still in Eva's grasp looked at the damage he caused.

"Direct hit." He said in a successful achieving voice.

When Trevor heard the kids remark he snapped, "You think that this is funny, like some sort of game god dammit!" he yelled, "Look at what you did to me you little shit!"

Although Eva was indeed upset at her son's actions she became furious at what Trevor said.

"How dare you cuss in front of my children, you even have the audacity to call him a specific name! she yelled back, dropping the chick, who flew off with the others.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you were a actual good parent and controlled your kids, hell maybe if you didn't have freaking 18 of them that would be possible!" Trevor yelled at the top of his lungs.

Eva slapped him with her wing, Trevor raised his wing in retaliation but was stopped, turning around he saw that Blu had grabbed it and Rafael now sat in between Trevor and Eva.

"Whoa okay, we just need to calm down here now, clear the air." Rafael suggested.

"How could you say that after what he called our little boy?" Eva scolded Rafael.

"Look what he did to my chest god dammit!" Trevor yelled in his defense.

"Your mouth is more filthy then a dumpster!" Eva yelled back. "I don't want you to be around my kids from now on!"

"Oh believe me bitch; you won't be seeing me anymore!"

Rafael hearing what the teen bird called his wife glared at him.

"That was unnecessary!" he yelled. Now Trevor had both toucans angry at him, Blu stepped in front of Trevor.

"Guys, guys, please we don't need this!" he exclaimed. His efforts were in vain, the three birds continued arguing, now every pair of eyes in the house were fixated on them, even Tulio and Linda's.

"Blu, we wouldn't be having this argument if his mother would teach him some dam manners!" Rafael stated.

"Oh yeeeeea, because letting your kids bite out a chunk of feathers from a stranger is so polite!" Trevor yelled sarcastically.

Laura now flew down next to Trevor's side, "Son, please calm down." She said putting her wing on his chest.

Trevor smacked her wing away, "I'm not your son, bitch." He said, coming to tears.

An awkward silence fell over the room; Trevor's eyes ran steady with tears now.

"How did you know?" Laura whimpered.

"I heard you and Jewel this morning, could you have cried any dam louder!" he yelled in Laura's face. "You might as well just have announced it to the dam world!"

"I'm so sorry Trevor…" Laura sobbed, in full tears now. She tried to hug him, but was pushed to the ground.

"I'm done with this bullshit." He muttered and began flying to the exit.

"Good riddens!" Eva yelled, Trevor turned around and gave her the middle feather.

"Jewel, help Laura I'll get Trevor." He said. Jewel flew down to Laura, helping her up. Laura sobbed into Jewel, "I'm so sorry." Laura whimpered in between her sobs.

Trevor tried to open the front door, but was unsuccessful and he realized the deadbolt was in place. He twisted the deadbolt knob and opened the door, pulling down on the handle and shifting his weight back, slowly cracking it open. He flung it wide open and was about to take flight when he was tackled by Blu.

"Blu get the off of me you asshole!"

"Trevor wait, this isn't the right thing to do!" Blu said, now on top of Trevor, trying to pin him to the floor. He nearly succeeded when Trevor slipped his left wing from under Blu's, Trevor swung and hit Blu smack dab in the face, _Klunk! _Blu writhed over in pain and Trevor took the chance to escape, not looking back. He flew as fast as he could, all he wanted to do was escape from the people he once considered "friends and his only family".

Trevor flew aimlessly, looking over his shoulder every couple of seconds to make sure he wasn't being followed, after 20 minutes he determined he could rest and perched himself on the gutter of a small house. He sat alone in his thoughts, not knowing what to do now. He was alone in a world that he was completely foreign to, but how could he go back after the things he said and even did. Pushing down Laura and then punching Blu, his best friend, his only real friend to him. And now he was alone in a matter of minutes, it's amazing how life can change so quickly. He began to wish he had ate more of cereal, his stomach growled like a earthquake.

He resumed flight, looking for a good place to rest or perhaps even eat. He flew in a straight path until he looked to his left, past the 30 plus story hotels he saw the ocean for the first time. He was mesmerized by the clear blue water, sparkling under the sun like diamonds; he could smell the fresh salty ocean air and hear the music of beach bands playing at tiki bars. He was automatically attracted to the beach, and flew towards it, taking a sharp left turn in between two buildings.

He flew around looking for a good place to regain his stamina, and after 5 minutes he landed on top of a wooden post in the sand. He observed his surroundings; in front of him he could see the ocean, expanding beyond eye sight and all around him tourists and beach goers. He looked directly below him and saw a group of people standing in a formation as if waiting for something, he looked over to his left to see a volley ball hurling at him with deathly speed, he barely had time to react, and took flight. Still the ball clipped the lower half of his body, throwing him off balance, he hit the wooden post with his head and plopped to the ground with a dull _THUD! _

~earlier that morning~

"Papa, why do we have to see Uncle Nigel?" the adolescent cockatoo groaned.

"Because Cindy, Aunt Lucy and I haven't visited him in years, and we are going to give him a surprise visit." Cindy's father said.

The three cockatoos were flying side by side, as they have been for the past day and a half. They were flying from Sao Paulo to visit Nigel, unknown to them he was deceased already. Cindy flew in between Aunt Lucy and her father, Rob.

"We're almost there, only another hour or so honey. Then you can rest and your father and I will take turns searching for your uncle." Lucy said.

Cindy was comforted by what her aunt had said, she was tired of flying for nearly two days with very few breaks, Cindy was nearly 6 years of age now, she wasn't the most social of birds, she preferred to be left to herself, in her own fantasy worlds rather than going out with her friends. Her mother was killed by hunters when she was only a chick, being the only thing that her father had left of his mate he was over protective of Cindy, and even spoiled her.

Robert was a tall and lean but still strong cockatoo, even more strong willed then physically. He would do anything to keep his "baby girl" Cindy safe, including sacrificing himself. When he lost his mate it taught him to love and cherish family more than ever, seeing that the last time he talked to Nigel was when he was dropped from his TV show. He promised to visit every few years, but it was nearly 8 now and the anticipation of seeing his brother again drove him on to find him, he would search every inch of Rio to find Nigel and ask every bird if they knew where he is.

Lucy was the oldest of the three siblings, but beauty still showed on her. She had snow white feathers and light blue eyes. She was strong willed like her brother and just as eager to meet Nigel again and would do whatever it took to find him.

The three white cockatoos flew on towards Rio to begin their search, if only they knew the bad news sooner.

~Present time bitches~

Trevor slowly opened his eyes to be blinded by the sun, he squinted and held his wing over his eyes. He saw a figure standing over him; it seemed to be yelling something at him. When his hearing finally came back he heard the figure say in a feminine voice.

"você está bem?" it repeated over and over.

Trevor stood to his feet, brushing the sand off of his feathers. He looked up to the bird standing in front of him and was dumbstruck and stood in awe. A female Military Macaw stood in front of him, her green feathers glistening like silk in the sunlight, he looked to her face which was more breath taking then her body, her eyes were different colors, the left chocolate brown and the right perfectly toned green with her feathers. He stared at her while her she continued to speak to him but he didn't pay attention, but instead stood still with his mouth hanging open and he felt his heart melt the longer he gazed.

Finally the bird pushed him on his shoulder, snapping him back to reality.

"Ei, o que você está fazendo?" she said in a harsh tone.

"W-what?" Trevor replied.

"Oh, you speak english?" the military macaw said, with a heavy accent in her words.

"Uh yea only english."

"You american?" she asked.

Trevor nodded and rubbed his head.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well, you landed on a volleyball net post, which isn't a bright idea." She snickered.

"Yea guess i figured that out." Trevor rubbed his neck slightly blushing.

"Im Krystal."

"Oh, im Trevor." He said holding his wing out.

The military Macaw shook his wing and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed bright red and could feel his cheek erupt like a volcano.

"What was that for?"

Krystal giggled, "It's a Brazilian tradition, you really haven't been here long have you?"

"No, I uh, nevermind its a long stupid story." He mumbled.

"It's okay i got time!" she said.

Trevor looked at her puzzled, "Wait you want to hear my story?" he asked.

Krystal nodded, "Let's go to a better place though, follow me."

Trevor followed the girl, checking her out from behind, he felt like a perv but couldn't help it, something about this girl put him in a trance. Love at first sight he thought maybe, but threw the thought out immediately, he never believed in that gibberish, it was just his hormones probably, after all they were already stirred up from the fight earlier.

Krystal landed in a palm tree, taking a seat on the branch. Trevor follow suit sititng next to her, swinging his legs slowly over the edge.

"So, go ahead and tell me about yourself." She said upbeat.

"Wait, why do you care though?"

"Because, you seem interesting and you americans always have good stories to tell, full of laughter!" she giggled.

"Oh well...mine isn't exactly what I would call 'full of laughter'." He sighed.

"Oh, I understand if you don't want to talk about it." She mumbled, looking down.

"No im fine with telling it, I just dont know if you want to hear it."

"Of course, a story is a story."

"Okay than I guess it starts with me back in the states, I had a good owner, he cared for and loved my mom and I. Eventually he got married to a woman and a year later he died in a car accident."

"Oh im so sorry to hear that."

Trevor shrugged, "What can you do really. Well so anyways we were left with his widow, right when life was seeming to look brighter again after a year she got married to this dickhead. He hated us and eventually the woman began hating us to. When they came here to Brazil on vacation they dropped us off at the bird sanctuary."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Um, one question, how old are you?" she asked.

"Seven almost eight, and you?" he replied.

"Oh, im nearly nine." She said smiling.

Trevor nodded and continued, "Well after about a day or two in the sanctuary I met this really nice bird named Blu, and I became fast friends with him and his mate I guess. Things were once again making a turn for the better it seemed." Trevor let out a slow sigh.

"Once again, if you don't want to do say it, I understand."

Trevor choked for a couple of seconds before continuing, "Blu got in a fight with this other bird, and was losing, and badly at that. I decided to intervene, choking the bird from behind, I-" he paused, trying to hold back the tears. "I- I- uh killed him." Trevor sunk his head and began crying.

Krystal wrapped her wing around the crying bird, "It's okay…it's okay."

Trevor realized that this bird, this total stranger, beautiful stranger at that, was comforting him like she knew him his entire life. He looked up at her, the tears no longer flowing but still resting in his eyes. He gazed into her eyes and realized that there was something more to this girl, she obviously didn't see him as a stranger but as something more.

Trevor cleared his throat, "So since I was now a murderer, Blu's used to be and somewhat still is owner, Linda, allowed us to stay at her place." He noticed that Krystal still hasn't taken her wing off his back and she seemed to be closer then he remembered.

Krystal noticed the pause, "And?"

"Oh, sorry, well she took us in and I and Blu's friendship grew stronger. Until this morning life was good. I overheard a conversation between my mother and Jewel, Blu's mate. Turns out that Laura wasn't my mother this entire time, and had been lying to my face all my life."

"Wow that is awful." Krystal said in a soft tone.

"Then, Blu's friends came over with their kids, who attacked me and nearly killed me. After recovering I went to talk to Laura about what I heard that morning when I was attacked by another toucan." Trevor pointed at his chest, specifically to the bare skin. "Little shit bit out a chunk of feathers, and his mother didn't really take too much of a liking to me calling her child that. We started fighting then, and things just got worse. I don't specifically remember what happened, all I know is that I left that place leaving shattered friendships in my wake."

"And then you came here, go hit by the ball and met me!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, I guess. So what about your story?" he asked.

"Oh nothing special, I grew up here in Rio. Left the nest when I felt it was right and I just survive doing what I can."

"What is it that you do around here for fun?"

"Let me show you!" she happily yelled.

Krystal stood up and took Trevor's wing in hers. Trevor tried not to blush but failed, luckily Krystal didn't notice and once again the two birds took flight together.

**A.N.-You know I really hate school….it has got me conditioned already to the point I get freaking tired at midnight, so I promised a story…that I will give you. But unfortunately its not everything I wanted to put in this one chapter. But tomorrow ill finish it up! Until then good night!**


	8. Chapter 7

The two birds flew side by side, not talking. Trevor looked over at Krystal, she returned the gaze and he immediately looked forward again. _Smooth…_ He thought. After another minute he decided to ask where they were heading to.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh…well, is it going to be like an uh, big social event?" he asked worryingly, he didn't particularly want to be around a group of birds, he didn't mind Krystal but the thought of having to talk and socialize with others gave him a nervous feeling. _God you're pathetic dude._ He told himself.

"Uh, kind of maybe…why are you shy?" she asked, grinning.

Trevor shrugged, "Kind of I guess, I'm not exactly the most social of birds and don't want to be a buzz kill." He mumbled. _Once again, you are smooth as ice bro. _thinking to himself.

"Oh, don't worry it'll be fine." She assured him. "Oh we're here!"

Trevor looked ahead and saw a crowd of people surrounding a row of skateboarding half pipes. There must have been about a good 200 hundred people in the bleachers and about fifty birds sitting on top of the bleachers. Skate boarders were riding up and down the halfpipes competing against one another.

Krystal landed next to a group of birds, all content on watching the show. Trevor landed next to her, trying his to not make himself noticeable. That all failed when a yellow canary and red gray cardinal made themselves known to Krystal.

"Krystal, baby girl!" The cardinal said.

Krystal turned around and widely smiled at the two, "Nico and Pedro!" she exclaimed hugging them both.

"What's been happening with you girl, we haven't seen you in weeks!" The canary said who Trevor assumed to be Nico.

"Oh, nothing really…Dax and I broke up about three days ago." She told them.

"Aw man, Dax was a good guy, why can't you seem to go steady with anyone?" Pedro said.

_Oh that is just great, this girl who I like is apparently a whore…_Trevor thought to himself. He was snapped out of the thought when Nico looked at him.

"Is this your new guy?" he snickered.

Trevor blushed, "Oh no, I'm not her uh boyfriend nope, just a friend." he stuttered.

Krystal nodded, "Ye he's not, he's is just a friend. Anyways, are you guys going to be at the club tonight?"

"Hell yeah we will be, just drop by anytime tonight, we'll be there. I'll make sure to tell them to let you in; you can bring your friend to, what's his name?" Nico said.

"Oh, my name's Trevor." Trevor told the two, holding out his wing. The two birds shook it before flying away.

"Nice guys huh?" Krystal added.

"Yea… o a club huh?"

"Yea, if you don't want to come I understand." She looked over to him.

He sighed, "I don't know, I'd like to come but-"

"It's okay, like I said, I understand."

Trevor smiled at her, "Thanks."

The two sat and watched the skateboard competition, laughing when a skater would wipe out. The hour's passed and the sun was now near setting. The competition was ending, the top three skaters receiving their trophies, the first place winning a thousand dollars. When the people began to clear so did the birds, Trevor and Krystal sat alone on the bleacher, watching the humans below as they filed out of the park.

"So, that was pretty fun." Trevor sighed. He honestly thought that it was pretty boring, but it seemed to make Krystal happy so he endured it not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Yea, so tell me Trevor, do you like sunsets?"

Trevor's eyes widened, _Is she trying to get me to see a sunset with her…shit um, say something dammit._

"Kind of." He brainpalmed himself.

"Want to go watch it?" she asked.

Trevor was speechless, and just slowly nodded his head, blushing.

"You're so bashful." She giggled, before flying off.

Trevor stood on the bleacher still, trying to calm himself down. Krystal looked back and yelled for him to come on. He followed her as they made their way to a pier on the beach.

~earlier that day~

Robert flew into the city, beginning his mission; he had left his sister and daughter to rest at the beach under a pier while he began searching for Nigel.

He spent the day asking every bird he came across, "Hi I'm looking for a cockatoo like me, his name is Nigel, have you seen him?" In his mind he asked just about every bird in Rio and was starting to give up hope, perhaps Nigel moved away, but he would've surely told Rob if he did. Maybe something happened to him, Rob didn't enjoy the thought but it could've been true, he hoped that nothing along the lines happened.

He was about to give up hope when he saw a roseate spoonbill flying overhead. Rob flew up next to the pink bird and greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Rob and I was wondering if you could help me?" he asked sincerely.

"Oh, hi I'm Kipo, and will be glad to help you if I can."

"Great thanks a lot." Rob said, "I'm looking for my brother, Nigel, he's a cockatoo like me, do you know him or anything that will be of help to me?"

Kipo nodded, "No, I'm sorry I don't know a Nigel, good luck though." the spoonbill said.

Rob let out a sigh and thanked the bird for his time, when he began to swing back to the right towards the beach Kipo called out his name.

Kipo caught up to the cockatoo, "I know someone who may know your brother, there are these two birds that run a club up in the market area, Nico and Pedro. They know just about everyone and everything that goes down in the city."

Rob's eyes brightened, "Thank you, I'll be sure to go and talk to them." He thanked.

Rob began flying off to the club the spoonbill told him about, in hopes to be one step closer to his brother.

~Present time, pier on beach~

Trevor and Krystal sat side by side on the rail guard of the pier, Krystal enjoying the sunset while Trevor was antsy about what he was going to do.

_Do I make a move or wait for her to make one…does she even want to be more than friends or just stay friends. _Millions of thought scrammed around in his head about what he should do and what could happen. Krystal looked over at him and saw him shifting around uncomfortably.

"Everything okay Trevor?"

"Um yea, everything is fine…why does it look like something is wrong?"

"No not really, you're just moving around a lot, and seemed to be worried about something."

"Worried?" he chuckled, "Oh no, everything is just fine." He turned his gaze back at the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Krystal said.

"Yea." Trevor mumbled.

"Well well well, look at this." A male voice said from behind.

Trevor turned around to see another military macaw, about two inches taller than him, with his arms crossed and his face full of hate towards Trevor. Krystal let out a grunt and stood up facing the stranger.

"Dax I thought I told you that I don't want to ever see you again you asshole."

_So this is the guy she broke up with only a few days ago. _

"Already dating again I see?" Dax remarked.

Trevor stood up as well, "I don't want any trouble, I can leave and you two can work it out." He said nervously.

"Oh there is nothing to talk about, Dax we're over does that not penetrate your thick skull?" Krystal harshly said.

Dax seemed to be upset by the comment, "Bitch someone needs to teach you how to use that mouth." He walked over closer to Trevor and Krystal; he shoved Trevor out of the way, heading for Krystal. Trevor took action and pulled the bird away from her to the ground.

"You just made trouble you little shit!" Dax yelled standing back up.

_Great Trevor, you got yourself in some stupid ass fight for a girl you hardly know and is more than likely using you to get back at her hotheaded boyfriend._

Dax took a swing and Trevor narrowly dodged it.

"C'mon man, I don't want to fight."

Dax snarled and swung again, Trevor tried to dodge it but was to slow, and he took the hit directly into his chest, knocking the air out of him. Trevor rolled over on his side in pain, falling off the edge of the pier. It was roughly a 30 foot drop to the beach below, the last thing Trevor remembered was Krystal looking over the edge, worried drawn all over her face. And with a thud he hit the ground.

~A minute earlier~

Cindy and her Aunt had heard the screams and shout from above the pier, followed by a loud scream from a female. Then Cindy saw the Blue and Yellow blur hit the ground with a deafening thud, she ran over to the bird, he was unconscious but still breathing.

A female Military Macaw flew down next to her and began shaking the unconscious bird.

"Trevor, wake up!"

In a flash another Military Macaw swooped down from above, pinning the female macaw to the ground.

"Oops, sorry guess I killed your boyfriend." He said, grinning. He pinned Krystal down with his claw on her chest, Krystal scratched and struggled to get free but Dax was to strong. She let out a scoff and spat on him.

"$&%# you." She said.

Cindy tried to attack the male macaw but was stopped by her aunt who dragged her back.

"That isn't your fight, leave them be." He aunt ordered harshly.

"But he already killed the other one, who's going to say he won't kill her!" Cindy yelled in protest.

"He hasn't killed anyone yet." Her aunt said, pointing at the blue and gold macaw that was now standing to his feet.

Trevor opened his eye and blinked, when he moved he felt a horrible pain in his back. He turned his head over to his right and saw Dax standing over Krystal. He ignored the pain in his back and got to his feet, he had only one thing going through his mind.

_I'm going to kill this piece of shit._

Trevor let out a yell and as soon as Dax turned around he was met with a tackle straight into his gut. Trevor and Dax were airbone for nearly a foot before hitting the ground; Trevor stood over Dax and was about to unleash a fury of punches onto him, but before he could Dax pushed Trevor's right leg from under him, sending Trevor off balance for a second.

Dax took his other wing and pushed Trevor off of him, before Trevor could recover back to his feet Dax had him in a head lock under his left wing, strangling Trevor. Trevor pulled and struggled to get out of the hold but failed. When things began going black Trevor took his right claw and dug it into Dax's left thigh, causing blood to flow.

Dax let out a painful scream but didn't loosen his hold on Trevor, in fact tightening it. Trevor as a last resort took his left wing and flung a handful of sand into Dax's eyes. Dax temporarily blinded, let go of Trevor and rubbed his eyes in pain. Trevor was on his wings and knees panting for breath, he looked up Krystal and smiled who returned the smile.

"You little shit!" Dax yelled as he ran towards Trevor, who still on all fours. Trevor turned his attention from Krystal to Dax, who was charging him in rage. Trevor pulled a fast one and slid his right leg under Dax, causing him to trip and fall face first into the sand. Trevor wasted no time and hopped onto the birds back, digging his left claw into the open wound on Dax's leg and pushing Dax's head down into the sand. Dax let out muffled screams from the sand and he began to suffocate. Trevor made no intention of stopping and wouldn't have if Krystal didn't pull him off.

"That's enough Trevor let's go!" she screamed. Trevor realized that he nearly killed Dax, at first he thought he did but saw the bird roll over, gasping for air.

Trevor flew off with Krystal, leaving the other bird there alone in the sand.

Cindy and her aunt witnessed the entire event and walked over to the defeated bird.

"Mr. are you okay?" Cindy asked in a concerned tone.

"What does it look like little shit!" Dax yelled, still breathing heavily for breath. When Lucy heard his insult to her niece she kicked the bird in his gut and walked off with Cindy holding her wing.

With the adrenaline now no longer flowing through his veins, Trevor became suddenly became fatigued crash landed into the sand below. Krystal noticed and turned back for him.

"C'mon we got to keep moving, he could come looking for us any minute." She urged.

"No… you can….im staying….here." he weakly said, his breaths wheezy, his back felt like it was hit by a wrecking ball. Krystal put her wings under his and drug him under a beach lounging chair, the kind with the rows of plastic material and has multiple positions.

Trevor laid under the chair with his wings spread out across his sides, breathing heavily through his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Krystal asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yea, just feel like shit…need to just rest for a bit." He coughed weakly. "Listen, I know you were using me to get back at your ex its okay, I understand, I'm gullible and easy to manipulate, and since you did get back at him you can leave me be."

Krystal's face turned to confusement, "I never wanted to use you for that!" she exclaimed.

Trevor rolled his eyes, "Oh please it's the one of the oldest tricks in the book even I know th-" He was cut off midsentence by a quick peck on the lips from Krystal. He stared at her confused, "What was that for?"

"For saving me from Dax." She stood up and sat on top of him, "And this is to show that I care about you." She kissed him again, but more passionately. Trevor laid in shock, his eyes opened wide in amazement, he didn't move, breathe; he even thought his heart stopped. He laid there motionless like a rock, while Krystal kissed him.

Krystal pulled back, taking a deep breath, she looked down at Trevor, he looked at her like he saw a ghost with his cheeks vibrantly bright red. She giggled and rolled off of Trevor resting her head on his wing. Trevor remained dumbfounded. He didn't find the courage to speak until the moon was now in the sky and the sun was gone.

"Um." Were his only words.

Krystal looked up at him, "Was that your first kiss?"

Trevor blushed, "Yea." He said weakly.

Krystal giggled, "We should probably get going to the club."

Trevor agreed and the two birds got to their feet. Krystal stretched, Trevor did more of a old man holding his back kind of stance.

"Can you fly?" Krystal asked.

"How far is the club?"

"About ten minutes flight."

Trevor grunted, "I think I'll make it."

Robert sat in line to enter the club; he had been in line for nearly 30 minutes and barely moved, he was growing annoyed. He saw a military Macaw and a Blue and gold Macaw, who looked like hell, walk to the door and was allowed in automatically. The line began protesting at what they witnessed.

"We've been out here for nearly an hour and they get in automatically what kind of bull is that?" Robert asked. The bouncers didn't respond but stood at the door resuming their positions.

Krystal took Trevor's wing into her own and led him into the club. The beats of drums and maracas was ear deafening. Birds were dancing all around, on tables, hanging lights, and even on wires strung across the roof. Krystal lead Trevor past the dance floor to a small passage way. Another bouncer stood in the way, when he saw Krystal he moved to the side allowing them to pass. They climbed some makeshift steps up to a room, Nico and Pedro stood in the doorway, talking to someone.

When Trevor saw the two spix macaws talking to Pedro and Nico his gut sunk. His eyes met both Jewel and Blu's at the same time.

"Trevor?" Blu muttered. He walked past Nico and Pedro, Trevor tried to hide behind Krystal but it was futile.

"Oh hi Blu, what are you doing here?" he chuckled.

"I could ask you the same thing." Blu said. Trevor observed Blu's face; he saw that his left eye was black and swollen, and realized that it was more than likely his fault.

"Trevor you need to come home with us now." Blu demanded.

"No, I'm fine here." Trevor rebelled.

"Wait you know him?" Nico asked.

"Yea, he's the reason why we came here; we were going to ask if you've seen him." Jewel stated.

"Well shit, we saw him earlier today with Krystal." Pedro noted.

Blu didn't pay attention to the Military Macaw, giving her a quick look he saw that she was literally breathtaking nearly, when he saw that Trevor was holding wings with her he smiled.

"Can I talk you alone for a minute Trevor, please?" Blu asked.

Trevor sighed, "Fine." Letting go of Krystal's wing he walked to a corner with Blu.

"You look a little roughened up, what happened."

"Well, first I got knocked out with a volleyball, then got in a fight with another bird…again." Trevor mumbled.

"You didn't you know…kill him right?"

"No, but I would've if Krystal didn't stop me." Trevor hung his head in shame.

"Oh so, are you two…you know?" Blu grinned.

Blu looked over at the Military Macaw, she was talking with the three other birds.

"I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend." Pedro snickered.

Krystal rolled her eyes, "He isn't, well he is kinda, but not really." She said.

"Well you were holding wings, that is good enough for me." Chuckled Nico, elbowing Pedro.

Jewel walked up to the other female bird and shook claws with her, "Hi I'm Jewel, Blu's mate."

"Oh, yea Trevor briefly mentioned you. My name is Krystal, Trevor's friend." She introduced herself shaking Jewels claw.

Pedro looked over at Nico, "Trevor's _Friend_…" He said putting air quotes around _Friend._

Trevor and Blu came walking back from their private talk. Blu walked over to Jewel and whispered something in her ear, she giggled. Trevor rolled his eyes and Krystal looked at him.

"What did you tell him?" she whispered.

"Nothing!" he whispered back.

"Okay then, I guess we will see you guys later, Trevor come back before morning okay." Blu said, looking at teen bird.

"Okay dad…" Trevor said sarcastically.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to bring him home, Laura is worried sick." Jewel asked confused.

"He'll be fine, right Trevor?" Blu said.

Trevor gave an assuring nod and the spix macaws said their goodbye's to the four birds. Walking out of the club they passed by a white cockatoo. Jewel accidently bumped into him in the narrow hallway to the club exit.

"Oh I'm sorry excuse me."

"No problem, say can you tell me where Nico and Pedro are?" the cockatoo asked.

"Oh, they have their own VIP section," Jewel said pointing to the small opening at the back of the club, Rob thanked her and walked towards it.

"He reminded me of someone." Blu said once outside.

Trevor took a seat against the wall in the lounge room, letting out a sigh. Krystal walked over to him.

"You okay?"

"Yea, just sore and worn out." He said sleepily.

"Oh." Krystal said, looking at him concerned. She took a seat next to him. "You know I really do appreciate what you did for me earlier."

"No problem."

"I honestly thought you died when you fell."

"Yea so did I." Trevor chuckled.

"You're a good fighter, Dax was at least two inches higher than you and you beat the shit out of him."

Trevor smiled at the compliment, "Thanks, but he did a decent number on me too."

Krystal rested her head on Trevor's shoulder; he could feel his cheeks get warm, but he felt a lot better than before and let out a contempt sigh

Nico and Pedro were talking on the other side of the room, looking out on the dance floor when the bouncer guarding the entrance walked in.

"Hey Nico Pedro, this guy says he needs to talk to you. He says it's really important and will only take a minute."

"Go ahead and let him in, probably just another fan." Nico said.

About ten seconds later a white cockatoo entered the room. Nico and Pedro walked over to him.

"This is a nice place you got here guys." The cockatoo stated.

"Yeah thanks, so what can we do for you…" Nico paused waiting for the bird to tell him his name.

"Oh, where are my manners, the name is Robert but you can just call me Rob." The bird chuckled.

"Okay, so what do you need Rob?"

"Well, I was told by a bird to come here, I'm looking for someone and if anyone would know it would be you two."

Pedro nodded, "Yea, we got connections." He grinned.

"Well, I came here looking for my brother, he looks like me except a bit shorter and rough on the edges."

"Your brother got a name?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, Nigel."

Pedro and NIco looked at each other, wide eyed. They slowly took a step back.

"Listen bro, but we learned tonight that your brother uh-" Pedro started, he was slapped on the head by Nico.

_You dumb fat piece of shit! You could have just said that we didn't know! _Nico angrily thought.

Earlier that night when Jewel and Blu first stopped by they asked about Blu's cast and missing toe. Blu and Jewel told the pair about the story with Nigel and Russell, and now here is Nigel's brother and if he is half of like how Nigel was then there was no telling what Rob would do when he heard the unfortunate news.

"Oh, we don't know about any white cockatoos name Nigel, we're sorry." Nico quickly said.

Rob sensed their uneasiness, "You know something…" he said narrowing his eyes.

"No we don't." Pedro said nodding no.

Rob became impatient, "Tell me what you know you little shits!" he yelled.

Krystal and Trevor ignored the conversation between the three birds for the most part; they were telling each other about themselves. But when Rob yelled in rage they both looked over.

"We don't know anything man!" Nico yelled back.

Rob hit the small canary with the back of his wing, sending him flying and hitting the wall. NIco laid at against the wall unconscious. Rob looked to Pedro, "I'm going to do much worse to you if you don't start spilling out what you know!" He picked up Pedro by his throat.

"We don't know." Pedro wheezed as he gasped for breath.

The bouncer had heard the yelling and came to check it out, when he entered the room he saw Nico knocked out and Pedro in the cockatoos claws. The hustler charged Rob, Rob had heard the hustler charge him and dropped Pedro. Almost like the cockatoo was dancing he spun around with his claw extended out, his claw grazed across the hustlers throat clean and quickly. The hustler held his throat and fell to his knees, he looked down, and already a small pool of blood was formed, expanding quickly. The hustler fell to the floor seconds later, dead. Pedro tried to fly away but was snatched up by the psychotic murdering cockatoo.

"Now tell me what you know!" he said choking Pedro.

"Okay." Pedro barely managed to wheeze out.

Rob loosened his grip on the cardinal's throat allowing him to speak.

"Nigel was killed a couple of days ago." Pedro said.

Trevor and Krystal were on the floor on the other side of the room; Trevor had his mouth over Krystal's mouth trying to keep her quiet. He didn't think the cockatoo knew that they were in the room. The two birds view was blocked by tables and chairs, Trevor would peak to the side every few seconds. The cockatoo had his back to him.

"WHO KILLED HIM!" Rob yelled, his eyes were full of hate, and he trembled in rage.

"I don't know." Pedro wheezed.

"I will slit your throat right now if you don't tell me!"

"Okay, okay…some bird drug Nigel and himself into a plane propeller when your brother was trying to kill someone."

"WHO!"

_Don't tell him Pedro, don't! _Trevor thought.

"A bird named Blu and his mate Jewel." Pedro said. "Please let me go, I did what you said."

Rob dropped the bird; Pedro fell to his knees in front of the bird.

"Where can I find this Blu and Jewel?"

"Some bookstore somewhere uptown, Blue Macaw books or something." Pedro said, rubbing his neck. He felt horrible for ratting his friends out to this maniac bird, who was probably going to go kill them now, but he valued his life more and he would try his best to warn Blu and Jewel before the Cockatoo would find them.

"You did good fatty." Rob snickered.

Pedro looked up at him, "Don't call me fat you dick." Pedro muttered.

"Ha! That is no way to talk to someone who spared your life, shame…I was going to kill your friend and take you with me, but looks like I'll just kill you." Rob grinned.

"But I did what you said!" Pedro pleaded.

"You really think I was going to leave you here so you can go tell them that I'm coming?" Rob laughed. "Any last words?"

Pedro began to scream for help, but his screams were not heard by anyone in the club, the bass deafened his screams as he was brutally murdered. Only Trevor and Krystal heard the dying cardinal's screams eventually they became gurgles as Pedro choked on his blood. Krystal dug her head into Trevor's chest and began sobbing heavily, Trevor wrapped his wings around her head, trying to muffle out her cries as best as possible.

Rob walked over to the unconscious yellow canary; he dragged him out of the club with him through a back exit. Rob flew back towards the pier with the canary in his blood stained claws.

Seeing that the bird was gone for good Trevor slowly rose to his feet, he looked over in the corner, Pedro laid on his back, his throat and chest were torn to shreds, a pool of bright red blood poured from his open wounds. The sight even made Trevor queasy, he had seen gore pictures before online, but when you see it in real life it's on a whole new level. Krystal began rising to her feet and Trevor pushed her back down.

"You don't want to see this Krystal."

Krystal began crying on the floor, "Sua não justo!" She cried, hitting the ground.

**A.N.-Pedro is dead….QQ. I killed him because me and a friend from here, Mord44, were arguing over what was the best Rio soundtrack song. He said drop it low and I said Telling the world, because the lyrics are the best and perfect for the movie. SOOOOOO I decided to kill Pedro because of the argument, and to see if ill be flamed….I will be honest with you guys, I don't read any of the Nico and Pedro fics on here. So I don't mind killing off Pedro don't worry though I wont kill Nico…maybe .**

**Don't Forget to review guys, I love reading them and check back often to see if I got any new ones!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N.-okay before I begin writing this I just want to say, YOU THREE KIDS WHO FLAMED ME (You know who you are) ARE JUST BUTTHURT. Idc if I killed Pedro, and if you keep flaming me about it then ill just ignore you. And am I sitting behind you, holding a gun to your head forcing you to read my story? If you don't like it then please just gtfo…killing a major character is perfectly acceptable, it adds drama and depth ffs…so once again flame me all you want idgaf! (Btw the review by **AlphaandOmegafan **is not one of the flamers, I was flamed in PMs)**

Krystal laid on the floor sobbing uncontrollably, yelling phrases in Portuguese. Trevor stood next to her, trying to regain his bearing on what happened and what was going to happen.

_That bird wants revenge; he obviously is going to kill Blu and Jewel if he can. But he doesn't know where the book store or sanctuary is, that is why he brought Nico with him… _He looked down at Krystal, _She is in no condition to go with me._

Trevor nudged Krystal with his wing, "Listen, I can't stay here and let that piece of shit get my friends."

"He has my friend to you know." She said her voice suddenly strong.

"Listen Krystal, I need to leave and go warn Blu and Jewel."

"What about Nico?"

"I don't know what will happen to him."

"I'm coming with you then."

"No, you're not!" Trevor yelled in protest.

"That bastard already killed one of my friends and I'm not letting him kill the other!" she angrily yelled.

Trevor sighed and thought about what she said, she was right, she had just as much of a right to come as he did. He extended his wing out to her.

"Let's go then."

Krystal took his wing and he brought her to her feet, he put a wing over her head to cover the sight of the corpse of the now almost completely red cardinal. He guided her out of the room and out through the same back exit the murdering bird went.

Once outside they looked up in the sky, the moon was shining brightly high in the sky, the city was quiet. Trevor judged it must have been 1 or 2 in the morning. He looked over at Krystal, she had her head hung low, tears still slowly falling from her eyes dampening the pavement as they hit the ground. Trevor grabbed her wing and clenched it tightly.

"I'll do everything that I can to save Nico." He said. Krystal looked into his eyes; she saw not a single shred of doubt and smiled. Trevor drove his beak into hers, taking her off guard. He parted from the kiss and smiled, this time it was Krystal's turn to blush.

"I know you will."

The two birds took flight, Trevor leading the way to the bookstore.

"That guy reminded me of someone." Blu said walking out of the club, looking over at Jewel.

Jewel shrugged, "Yea me too, but that doesn't matter we won't see him again probably, so what now?"

"We can go back to the bookstore or maybe have a night to ourselves?" He winked at Jewel. Blu was right, this would be the last days of their lives before everything would change and they should enjoy it while it's still there. Jewel took his wing and they began walking to where their feet may take them.

Nico opened his eyes to see the ground moving beneath him. He looked up and saw he was in the claws of a white cockatoo. Then he recalled what happened before he was knocked unconscious.

"Hey let me go!" He yelled.

"Shut your yapping, we're almost there." Rob ordered.

"Where's Pedro!" Nico demanded.

"Who the fat cardinal?" Rob asked grinning.

Nico shot him a glare and began hitting and clawing at the bird, Rob became annoyed and tightened his grip around the small bird. Nico could feel as his eyes almost popped out of their sockets; he became light headed and Rob loosened his grip. Nico decided to behave at the fear of strangulation, and began observing his surroundings. He saw that they were flying over the miles long line of hotels that were positioned along the beach. After two minutes they began descending towards a pier, the cockatoo swooped down under it and abruptly dropped Nico. The yellow Canary hit the sand with a hard thud, before he could get back on his feet Rob had already swooped back around and held Nico under his claw.

"Let me go you piece of crap!" Nico yelled.

Rob ignored the bird's plea and looked around.

"Cindy! Lucy!" he called out, his voice booming as it echoed.

"Dad?" A small voice said from behind him.

Rob turned around and saw Cindy poking her head out from behind a wooden post.

"Cindy!" His daughter ran to him and hugged him.

"What took you so long?" she asked, looking at Nico.

"I had to get some information from some _friends," _he looked down at Nico who shot him a sharp glare.

Rob could feel a tear a drop from his face, "Cindy…your uncle, my brother, was killed."

Cindy's eyes widened, "How? Who did it?" Cindy never knew her uncle Nigel personally, and she honestly didn't care too much about him. But she was worried about her father, she knew that he loved Uncle Nigel and learning that he was dead, not even she would know how her father would react.

"A pair of spix macaws killed him, and this bird here," he pointed down to Nico, "will show us where they are."

"Like hell I will!" Nico said; spitting on Robs wing.

"Quiet you!" Rob growled. He looked at his daughter, she seemed confused.

"Wait, are you going to kill the two birds?" she asked.

"No, I won't sweetie." He assured her, he however knew that if he got his hands on those birds he would make them suffer for their actions.

"They didn't kill Nigel," Nico blurted out, "Nigel was trying to kill them and another bir-"

Rob covered Nico's beak with his claw, "He speaks nothing but lies, don't believe him."

Cindy nodded, she wanted to believe her father, but something told her that what he was doing was wrong. She decided not to confront him about it though, not wanting to upset him.

"Where is your aunt?" Her father asked.

"Oh, she just left to go find you since you hadn't come back yet."

"I told her not to leave you by yourself."

"She wanted me to stay in case you came back."

"What if I didn't come back so soon!" He suddenly yelled. "What if another bird found you here instead of me and took you away!"

Cindy began to tear up, "I'm sorry daddy." She whimpered.

Rob pulled her in for a hug, "Shhhh I'm sorry for yelling, I just don't want anything to happen to you." He said, holding her to his chest.

_Dysfunctional family much? _Nico thought.

Jewel and Blu walked along the sidewalk, holding wings. The sidewalks were relatively empty since it was getting late. Still there was a decent amount of people walking by, when they would see the blue bird couple they would awwwww and compliment on how cute the two birds looked together.

"See, I told you we made a good couple." Jewel snickered.

"Yea." Blu replied, looking at the ground.

"Blu what is wrong sweetie?" Jewel asked concerned.

"Oh nothing."

Jewel stopped walking, "Blu tell me what is wrong." She had her wings on her hips.

Blu faced her, "Something still tells me that that bird was bad news, I can feel it in my gut."

Jewel smiled, "Oh Blu you worry too much."

"Yea I know I do, but still…"

As much as she hated to admit it, Lucy was lost. She left her niece only an hour ago at the beach pier and was now clueless as to where she was. She left the pier in fears that her brother had gotten lost, but now it seemed the tables have turned.

She flew in between two buildings and perched on the edge of a dumpster. She lowered her head in defeat when she heard an inaudible shouting. Looking up she saw a pair of blue birds, the female was upset and the male cowered beneath her in fear. Cindy smirked at what she was witnessing, this poor male seeming to be the abused one in the relationship, continued to be ridiculed by his mate. Cindy was to in tune to watching the argument she didn't see the cat that was stalking her.

"Blu this was supposed to be our special night!" Jewel exclaimed, "Buuuuuuut nooooooooooo all you have doing is babbling on about a stupid feeling in your gut that doesn't mean shit!"

Blu began backing up slowly from his enraged mate. He was confused at what had happened in the last twenty seconds, Jewel and he were walking fine and then suddenly it seems she broke a nerve or something and snapped. Jewel continued to ridicule him, not just about what he said that ngith, but about what he has done, shaming him for everything wrong that he has done.

"Jewel, sweetie, I'm sorry." He muttered, trying to touch her wing. Jewel rejected the gesture, pushing his wing away.

"Don't sweetie me…" she growled, "Let's just go home." And with that she began trotting away.

"Uh Jewel, the bookstore is that way." Blu pointed out to her.

"I said home! Not the dam bookstore!"

_Oh my god, this is a dam hell…anything just makes her snap, and now she wants us to go HOME home? Back to our hollow?_

Blu let out a sigh and began following his agitated mate when he heard a scream off to his right. Looking he saw an orange feral cat pinning down another bird, his eyes were full of anticipation, looking down at his soon to be dinner. The bird retaliated, clawing the cat's underbelly; the cat screeched and clawed a gruesome cut across the birds chest, staining her perfectly white feathers.

"Jewel wait!" Blu yelled. He didn't bother to look back for Jewel; if he didn't take action now then there would be no saving the bird from being the cats meal. Jewel heard Blu and looked back to see her mate run into an alley.

Blu charged towards the cat, jumping in the air with his claws ready. He took the cat by surprise and latched onto its head, digging his claws into the cat's cranium until blood flowed. The cat let out a deathly shriek and swung Blu against the side of the dumpster. The pain stung through Blu like a knife but he persisted, holding on to the cat.

When Jewel began hearing the commotion she picked up her pace, rounding the corner she saw Blu riding a cat like a cowboy would to a bull, flopping around in the air. Jewel took flight and attacked from above, driving all her force into the side of the side of the cat, causing it to fall to the ground. Blu was flung off, hitting a metal trash can. The cat slowly backed away, hissing; its head was covered in scratches and lacerations, dripping blood down its face. It finally retreated into the dark recesses of the alley.

"Blu!" Jewel yelled running over to her mate. He slowly got to his feet and rubbed his head, already a knot was forming.

"I'm fine I'm fine." Blu said, pushing Jewel to the side and rushing over to the white bird.

Lucy laid on the ground, her chest stinging like a thousand tiny needles. Her blue savior ran over to her, checking to make sure she was still alive.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I can make it." Lucy said, trying to get to her feet. She slipped but was caught by Blu.

"Easy now, I got you." Blu said, putting her wing around the back of his neck.

Jewel walked over, "So, Blu tell me, who is this?" she said crossing her wings and tapping her foot.

"I don't know her!" Blu yelled, he was fed up with Jewels attitude. "Listen Jewel, I don't want to snap at you but this bird needs medical attention, now will you please fly ahead to the bookstore and awake Tulio?" Jewel gave him a stern look before flying off.

"So uh Blu is it?" Lucy asked, Blu nodded and began walking her out of the alley to the bookstore. "I'm Lucy."

"Lucy, I like that name." Blu chuckled.

"Listen I just want to say thanks for what you did back there, but I can handle myself, I just need to find a certain pier on the beach, my brother is waiting for me."

"Well I will be happy to help you find that pier and your brother, after we get you to Tulio."

"Who's Tulio?"

"He's a bird doctor; he'll know how to treat you for that nasty cut."

"I don't need a doctor I'm fine." She said, trying to assure him.

"There are over 30 diseases that a cat could carry in a single claw, nearly all of them fatal to birds, if left untreated, so I don't think you're okay." Blu said sternly.

Lucy lowered her head, he was right, she did need to see a doctor to make sure she that everything was fine, but still she worried about her brother and what he would think about her not returning for the night. The two birds walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Lucy decided to ask.

"Your mate, Jewel, she doesn't seem too friendly."

Blu scoffed, "Tell me about it…but it's only because she's pregnant. She already had a short temper before, but now it seems she's blows up at almost nothing."

"Oh, that explains it. When is she due?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty soon now, 4 or 5 days at most, then she'll be back to the bird I fell in love with, I hope." Blu said, the thought of having his precious and loving Jewel back made him smile.

"That's cute, so anyways how much farther to this bookstore?"

"Well, about another 20 minutes walk, but if Jewel did go and get Tulio up then I hope that he'll pull up in his jeep any minute now."

As if by some sort of miracle less than 30 seconds later Blu smiled as he saw the all too familiar pale yellow jeep turn the corner. Tulio stopped the jeep at the curb and retrieved the two birds, setting Lucy gently in the passenger seat and Blu in the back.

Blu was surprised to see Jewel, Trevor, Laura and Krystal all in the back seat, Krystal was in tears resting her head on Trevor's shoulder, Jewel looked at Blu, she was also on the verge of tears.

"Blu, Pedro is dead." She stuttered.

~5 minutes prior~

Jewel flew to the bookstore, angry and jealous thoughts swirling around in her head. She couldn't believe the nerve of Blu to shove her away for that other bird, when all Jewel wanted to do was make sure her mate was okay. Then he even had audacity to yell and order her around like she was his bitch.

When Jewel saw the bookstore in sight, she noticed three birds talking outside the door, two blue and gold macaws and a military macaw. Jewel landed besides the three and asked what was going on.

"Something terrible has happened, where is Blu?" Trevor asked. Trevor explained the entire story to Jewel as quick as he could, when finished the two flew upstairs to wake Tulio and Linda. Krystal and Laura sat alone on the side walk.

They shared awkward glances at each other before Laura broke the ice.

"So, are you Trevor's girlfriend?" she said it flat out, bluntly and obvious.

Krystal nodded, "I guess you could say that."

"Oh, well it's nice to know that he found someone." Laura responded.

"You're his mom right?"

"No, well I used to be I guess you could say, but I don't know how our relationship will end up." Laura muttered. She wanted to start crying but decided to hold it in, ever since Trevor left early that morning all she did was sob and blame herself for everything, and quite frankly it was getting old.

Finally Tulio came down, his keys in his hands, "You know I'm getting tired of this bullshit, always waking me up in the dam night, you birds aren't supposed to be nocturnal." He hopped in the jeep and the birds followed suit, Jewel sat on his shoulder giving directions on where to go. They spotted a dark blue and white blob down the sidewalk when they reached a corner; Jewel let out a squawk and pointed it out to Tulio.

Jewel hopped into the back seat with the other birds, they felt the jeep come to a stop and moments later Blu was put in the back with them.

"What is going on guys?" Blu asked.

Jewel turned to him, about to break into tears.

"Blu, Pedro is dead."

Blu's eyes widened, "What do you mean he's dead!"

"He's dead Blu!" Jewel yelled, she was crying now. Blu hugged her tightly and she returned it. Blu looked over at Trevor.

"Nigel's brother is here Blu, and he wants to kill both you and Jewel. He also has Nico, and plans on using him to find you."

Blu didn't believe it, Nigel's brother? He didn't even know that such an evil bird could have a family, and now that his family was here, already one of Blu's friends were gone. Then a feeling hit Blu strong in the gut, he remembered what Lucy said, "my brother is waiting for me." Lucy was a cockatoo just like Nigel, and Blu assumed that his brother was one as well.

"Did you catch his name?" Blu asked.

"It was Rob I think." Trevor responded.

Blu let go of Jewel and climbed into the front seat, and walked over to Lucy, she sat against the door, exhausted.

"Lucy, you said you were here with you brother?"

"Yea why?"

"What is his name?"

"Why?"

"Please, just tell me!"

"Rob, why does it matter?"

Blu stood speechless, here in front of him sat the sister of two murdering cockatoos, who was to know how she would react if Blu told her about her brother's death.

"Hold on a second please." Blu said nervously.

He hopped into the back seat, "Guys, we have a major problem."

"What?" Laura asked.

"Rob's sister is sitting in the front seat."

"What hell do you mean!" Trevor yelled, "You mean to tell me we have the sister of a murdering psychotic bird, which you rescued, right next to us!" Trevor couldn't believe this; the last thing he wanted to do was come face to face with another family member of Nigel's.

"Does she know?" Jewel asked concerned.

"No I didn't tell her."

Trevor walked over to Blu, "Don't tell her shit! She puts us all at risk, and I can't believe that you were stupid enough to go up there and talk to her about it; she probably thinks that we know something, and believe me, that is what got Pedro killed, Rob suspecting something was up. This family doesn't like to talk about their problems, they just kill until they get what want!" Trevor yelled in Blu's face, furious. He walked back over to the other side of the seat and sat down.

"He's right Blu; you just pulled a stupid move." Jewel added.

As if to make things worse, Lucy climbed up on top of the seat, and looked down at the birds.

"Guys, what is going on?" she asked worried.

Before they could come up with an answer the jeep came to a abrupt stop. Tulio took Lucy in his arms and hopped out of the jeep. The birds in the back seat realized that they were at the bird sanctuary. They let out a sigh knowing that they just avoided a potential disaster.

**AN-Ill be honest, I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter, it was just a bland filler chapter…next chapter will prolly be Thursday, I wont be writing Wednesday because I have to and speak in front of 200+ kids about AP world history in school. That is going to be so much fun…-_- **


	10. Chapter 9

Lucy looked back at the set of eyes staring at her, like as if she was a monster. She knew that they know something she did not. With Blu wanting to know her brother's name and then suddenly everyone acting uneasy around her, she figured that it had something to do with Rob.

"Don't worry; you'll be back with them in no time." Tulio assured Lucy. Tulio turned the corner, leaving the sight of the jeep. Now seeing that Lucy was gone the birds began conversing.

"What do we do about her?" Jewel asked.

"We can't trust her, we can't be around her but we also can't let her leave. If she finds Rob then he'll know where we are." Trevor said.

"But he has Nico, he'll find us anyways." Krystal added.

Blu's mind finally came into realization with what was happening, Pedro was dead, massacred, killed, slaughtered whatever you want to call it. Nigel's brother, who was just insane as him, now held Nico hostage and he wants to kill him and Jewel. His next thought was something he would have never guessed in a million years would run thru his head.

_I have to protect not only Jewel, but my kids. _He sighed and looked at Jewel, he looked down at her stomach, and noticed that it was slightly larger than usual.

"We're staying here." Blu said firmly.

"We can't stay here with her right at the door!" Trevor yelled.

"God dammit listen!" Blu shouted. "This is the safest place that we have right now, it's big, secure, and during the day has humans all around it. Now we are staying here, and once Lucy is treated we are going to tell her everything."

"What do you mean everything?" Krystal asked.

"I mean everything that has happened, Nigel's death, Pedro's death, her brother going on a psychotic killing spree. That is everything." Blu took Jewel's wing and began walking into the sanctuary.

"How do you know she won't try to kill us?" Laura asked.

Blu looked back, "I don't, but my gut tells me that this is the right thing to do." He continued walking into sanctuary dragging Jewel behind him.

"This is bullshit." Trevor mumbled as he began following the two blue birds, Laura and Krystal followed behind Trevor.

"Blu what are you doing?" Jewel asked.

Blu stopped, "What is best for our family." He said firmly, looking into her eyes. All of Blu's life he never felt so sure about what he had to do, he seemed to have had turned over a new leaf. He felt more confident in himself, he could think clearly about what needed to be done, and he had only one thought on his mind. Which was to protect Jewel.

Jewel was shocked at the comment; she couldn't believe what he just said. His family…a subject that Blu had always touchy on, one that he would try his best to avoid or to not face head on. But now a whole new Blu stood in front of Jewel, she could see it in his eyes. He stood confidently, determined to protect her and his unborn children at all cost, something any father would do.

The five birds walked into the sanctuary, Blu leading the way. He decided it would be best if they went to one of the artificial jungles. He walked by one of the medical rooms, the door was cracked. Peaking in, he saw Tulio bandaging the female cockatoo. He pulled back his head before Lucy would notice him. Upon finally arriving at the entrance to the jungle Blu decided to address the birds.

"We'll sleep in here for tonight; tomorrow we will confront Lucy and try to think of a plan, or something to get Nico back. Until then go get some rest, it's been a long day."

The other birds gave understanding nods, when they began entering into the jungle Laura pulled Trevor off to the side. He reluctantly pulled away, not wanting to confront her. She pleaded for him to hear her out, Trevor looked over at Krystal from the door way, she was already in the jungle and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Fine…" Trevor sighed.

The two birds walked back into the halls of the sanctuary, the only sound was the jungle sounds recording, emitting from the slightly cracked door. They stood in silence, Trevor looking at the ground and Laura observing him. He breathed heavily, as if he was in anger, but then she realized that he was actually cryin, his tears were hitting the white marbled floor, forming small puddles.

"Trevor, there's nothing that I can say to make things the way they were, I know that."

"You think?" Trevor managed to say through his sobs.

They stood in silence for what seemed to be hours, neither of them knowing what to say or do. Finally Trevor began saying what he wanted to say since that morning.

"My entire dam life, my entire life I thought you were my mother. And all the while you knew that you weren't! Why didn't you just tell me!" He yelled, still looking away from her.

The yells could be heard from the artificial jungle, they were inaudible but you could still make out a few of the words. Jewel, Blu and Krystal stood next to the stream, listening.

"That is complete bullshit; if you did love me then you would've told me the truth instead of deceiving me!"

Laura tried to speak in her defense but was rejected by Trevor, who kept yelling.

"So what were you going to do about my father! Tell me another bullshit lie or something, saying it was nothing but a one night stand of some shit!" he paused for breath and continued. "You know I thought that I was just a bastard child, but at least I still had something I could hold on to, something that I knew would always be there, a mother and now I have nothing at all, and don't try to apologize to me! Like you said, nothing you can say will make this right. Just leave me alone, I don't want to see you, just don't talk to me."

He stormed off back into the artificial jungle, not looking at any of the three birds. He flew straight into one of the hollows, and began punching the wall. He walked over to the corner and sat alone with his thoughts. Jewel and Blu saw Laura walking back into the jungle, leaving a steady stream of tears in her wake. Blu walked over to her, wanting to know what happened.

"He doesn't want to see or talk to me, and I don't blame him. He was right; I should've told him, then at least it we wouldn't be in this situation right now." She sobbed; Blu put his wing on her back.

"Give him some time, it's too soon."

"I just want to go to bed."

Blu nodded, and walked back to Jewel and Krystal while Laura walked off into the brush of the jungle. She laid down against the side of the wall, and began to fall asleep.

"We should be heading off to bed to." Blu said.

"I agree." Jewel added.

The two birds said good night to Krystal, leaving her alone. She sat next to the stream, peering down at her reflection.

_How did I get into this mess? I woke up this morning expecting it to be another lonely boring day at the beach and ended up here, hiding for my life with a boy who I've became infatuated with and his group of friends. This is crazy, absolutely insane, in fact if I woke up and this was a dream I wouldn't be surprised._

Her thoughts were disrupted by the rush of air as Trevor landed behind her.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked.

She turned around and looked up at him, "Not really."

"Oh, well is everything okay?"

"Yea, I'm just thinking to myself." She replied.

"About what? If you don't mind me asking." Trevor took a seat next to her, letting his claws sit in the water.

"Just about everything I guess." She said shrugging.

"What is everything?"

"Just about my life, about how it never amounted to anything it seemed. And now suddenly everything has seemed to be flipped upside down, my entire world shaken up like a snow globe." Krystal said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." Trevor mumbled.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" she asked, looking over at him puzzled.

"Well, if you didn't meet me then your life would still be normal, your life would've still been careless and free. Now you're in the middle a blood feud being carried on by a psychotic family of birds."

"You don't need to be sorry."

"I don't?" Trevor asked confuzzled.

"No, my life was pointless and meaningless before, all I would do was party and date heartless shallow guys like Dax. But when I met you, something about you…I can't explain it, and I don't know if really want to." She stated.

"It's alright you don't have to."

Krystal smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Trevor smiled back blushing and for a minute they stared at each other. Finally snapping out of the trance Trevor broke the silence.

"I'm going back to bed; I'll see you in the morning." Trevor told her before flying back to his tree.

Krystal sat alone for a minute and decided it would be best if she went and got some rest. She flew up to the hollow nearest to her, and walked inside. It was surprisingly dark in the den and the sounds of the fake jungle creatures seemed to be muffled out. She laid down in the center and tried to drift off into sleep.

Krystal rolled around in the hollow, repositioning herself trying to get comfortable. She grunted in distress, she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She laid on her back staring at the roof of the den. Finally she rose to her feet and walked out of the hollow onto a branch. She blankly stared at the jungle, not a single living sound was produced, just the repetitive sounds on the audio tape. She looked over at Trevor's hollow. Even through the darkness she could see Trevor's bright gold underbelly shining.

She quietly flew over to the entrance of his hollow, cautious to not make a sound. Trevor sat with his back against the wall, sleeping. Krystal quietly snuck in and stared at the sleeping bird. Finally she decided to nudge him gently. Trevor slowly opened his eyes; he saw the green bird staring at him.

"Krystal?" he yawned. "Is something wrong?" he asked slowly getting to his feet.

"Not really, I just couldn't sleep…and was wondering if maybe I could-" she paused. Trevor peered at her with wide eyes now, his mind going haywire.

"Sleep h-here?" he stuttered, completing her sentence.

"Uh, kind of yea." Krystal said nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Okay…" Trevor mumbled. He fell over on his side, not wanting the awkward moment to ensue and closed his eyes. Krystal laid next to him, her back to him.

_What are you doing man! This is your chance you dumbshit._

Trevor secretly stared at Krystal, not knowing what to really do. Krystal was waiting to see if Trevor would make a move, after a couple of minutes she decided that she would have to give him a little push. She rolled over on her other side; Trevor closed his eyes before she saw that he was still awake and tried to make it seem he was sleeping.

"Trevor?" Krystal whispered.

Trevor opened his eyes as if he was in fact sleeping rubbing one of them with his wing.

"Yes?" he mumbled.

"I'm cold."

Trevor could feel his heart begin to pound like a congo drum. He knew what she wanted him to do, she wanted to be in his wings and he wanted nothing more than for that to happen. But still he froze up in fear, not having control of his body. Finally Krystal scooted closer to him; Trevor somehow snapped out of his spell and regained control of his body. He immediately pushed his beak into hers not hesitating to french her.

Krystal was so surprised she pulled away, catching her breath. Trevor stared at her concerned.

"I'm sorry I thought that we had something going on there." He mumbled.

Krystal giggled, "Give me a warning next time!" she laughed.

Trevor blushed at her remark, "So that wasn't uncalled for?" he asked blushing.

"Oh Trevor your innocence is just too adorable."

Trevor blushed redder before Krystal continued the kiss. They wrapped each other in their wings kissing passionately, taking the frequent breath to refill their lungs of oxygen. Trevor felt something up well from the depth of his heart, something that he never had ever experienced in his entire life, but he still knew what it was. It was love, love for the bird he held in his arms and was kissing. He realized that he had actually loved Krystal ever since he met her, the only thing he wanted to do was to confess it.

He pulled away from Krystal's beak, "Krystal I think that I love you." He said breathing heavily.

Krystal gazed at him silence, she didn't know how to respond. Thoughts came zooming through her head like a tornado. She thought that she felt love before, but what she thought to be the feeling of love was nothing like how she felt towards Trevor. She had fallen for this bird, who was a complete stranger to her less than 24 hours ago, who was quirky but still funny, clueless but that is what made him so loveable.

Trevor at first thought that he made a mistake by speaking those three words, those three powerful words that would make any sane person do insane things for the one he loved. He began to regret the action, fearing he may have blown his chances with the bird of his dreams. He began to hate himself for it and loosened his grip on Krystal, preparing to be shot down. But Krystal tightened her wings around him, squeezing him to death.

"I love you too Trevor, I love you I love you I love you!" she yelled into his chest.

Trevor was flabbergasted at her confession.

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed.

Trevor chuckled slightly and the two birds stared at each other, losing themselves in each other's eyes.

"We should get some rest my _love-bird_" Krystal finally said, suddenly feeling exhausted or perhaps she was at peace being with the one she loved.

"You're right."Trevor agreed.

The two gave another passionate kiss before they drifted off to sleep in each other's wings.

Rob stood over the frightened yellow canary, not letting him out of his sight.

"Tomorrow you will show me to your friends." Rob demanded.

"And if I don't?" Nico rebelled.

"Then I will slaughter you just like how I did to your friend." Rob threatened.

Nico didn't want to believe it, had this bird killed Pedro?

"What the hell are you saying!" Nico yelled.

"Manners around my daughter!" Rob ordered, slapping Nico. Cindy remained asleep a few feet away, resting against a pole. "What I mean is your friend is dead, I killed him, and to be honest it felt good, but to feel the warm blood of the bastard macaws who caused my brother's death," Rob seemed to shiver in enjoyment, "oh the rush, the adrenaline, the feeling will be so…so…magnificent, fulfilling, so satisfying." He said mischievously.

"You're a dam psycho!" Nico yelled, in tears.

Rob grinned at him before smacking Nico against a pole, knocking him unconscious.

"You talk too much for your own good." Rob told the knocked out bird.

Blu slowly awoke; Jewel was nestled in his wings sleeping like an angel. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. She sleepily blinked her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning my love." Jewel rubbed her head into his chest. Blu slightly giggled at the feeling.

"Good morning Jewel. So I was thinking that maybe we should go see Rafael and Eva today, they could help us search for NIco."

Jewel forgot of the situation they were in, that they were in fact being hunted down, again, by a psychotic cockatoo.

"You're right, we should probably start leaving right now, hopefully Rob hasn't begun his search for us yet."

Blu nodded and the two got to their feet, and stretched briefly.

"Wait how are you going to get there if you can't fly?" Jewel asked.

Blu grinned, "Let's just say I got a feeling in my gut."

Tulio sat at his desk, filling out medical reports for his files. He felt a slight tug on his leg, looking down he saw Blu. The bird gave a playful chirp and looked at him curiously. Tulio picked up the bird and set him on his desk. Blu glanced down at the paperwork, and looked back to Tulio. Tulio patted Blu on the head.

"So what can I do for you today little buddy?" Tulio asked in an upbeat tone.

Blu lifted his casted wing and pointed to it, then flapped his wings.

"You want to take your cast off?" Blu jumped up and down in joy, squawking in excitement.

"Well let me see it." Tulio asked, grabbing Blu's wing.

He moved it around, asking Blu if he felt any pain at all. Blu responded no, even thought he felt a slight discomfort at certain positions, but it wasn't agonizing, just annoying.

"Well let us take it off and get a better understanding then shall we?" Tulio put Blu on his shoulder and walked into a room across the hall. He sat Blu down on the gray wooden counter and walked to a cabinet.

"Ah, there they are!" Tulio closed the cabinet; in his hand was a pair of shiny metallic scissors. He walked over to Blu and put his wing in his hand. He slid the bottom part of the scissors under the cast and with a _Chomp_ Blu's cast broke off. Blu's eyes filled with joy at the sight of seeing his wing again, and began stretching it out, feeling slight pain as the unused and slightly shrunken muscles and tendons stretched back out.

Jewel flew into the room and saw Blu observing his wing.

"Blu! You're finally free again!" Jewel yelled joyously. She landed next to her mate and kissed him.

"Yea, it feels great!"

"Now we can finally go back to our normal lives in the jungle and prepare to raise our kids." Jewel excitedly stated, acting like a little kid who got a new toy.

"First things first we need to deal with the situation at hand." Blu firmly said.

"Oh yea, I'm sorry I was just so happy." Jewel mumbled.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong, I'm excited to." Jewel smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can you fly?"

"I don't know yet, let's see."

Blu flapped his wings and went slightly airbone before slowly descending back down.

"I just need some quick practice, and then we can leave."

Tulio walked by the two birds, "If you're going to go flying then be careful, your wing is still more fragile than normal. Even a small fall could refracture it." Tulio informed Blu. Blu nodded and gave an understanding squawk; Tulio patted the two birds on the head and walked back to his office.

Blu took an hour and half before he got the basics of flying down pat again. When he finally felt confident Jewel and he took off to Rafael. Before they left Laura approached them.

"Blu! You can fly again!"

"Yea, it feels great!" he said.

"Are you going somewhere?" Laura asked.

Jewel nodded, "We're going to Rafael and Eva to ask for assistance in finding Nico." She answered.

"Mind if I tag along, I'd love to see the jungle again."

"Of course, the more the merrier." Blu replied.

The three birds took off from the sanctuary into the jungle. Meanwhile the two younger birds were just rising from their sleep.

Krystal opened her eyes, and looked around in the den. She didn't see Trevor anywhere and rose quickly to her feet and dashed out of the hollow. Trevor sat on a branch, swaying back and forth slowly, humming a tune to himself. When Krystal landed next to him he smiled.

"Good morning." He greeted his love with a smile.

"Morning." Krystal kissed him on his cheek.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Oh, they're around probably, I got up only a couple of minutes before you." Trevor informed her.

"Oh, well maybe we should go look for them?"

"Yeah I guess." Trevor said, but before he took off Krystal stopped him.

"Trevor?" she asked softly.

"Yea, is something wrong?" He asked, seeing worry in her eyes.

"Do you mean what you said last night?" she asked, lowering her head.

Trevor was astonished at her question, "Of course I do! Why would I not? I love you Krystal, nothing in this world is more important to me."

Krystal lifted her head and smiled, "Thank you, it was a stupid question. But I just had to make sure."

Trevor kissed her, rubbing his tongue against hers. Krystal got goosebumps at the feeling that circulated through her body, nothing compared to the _'high'_ she felt.

"Yea it was pretty stupid." Trevor sarcastically remarked, when the kiss finally broke.

"I love you to." Krystal said.

"I know you do, now come on, we should get going." Trevor took her wing in his before they took off looking for their friends.

**AN- okay guys hoped you like the chapter and I am sorry for the long update time but I was heavy with school work this week and honestly wasn't feeling like writing when I had homework in the back o f my mind. I hope to update every day all the way to Monday. As always Review plz!**


	11. Chapter 10

Tulio finished with his medical files, was putting them into his document cabinet when Trevor and Krystal flew into his office. They landed on the back of his chair; Trevor noticed the laptop sitting on the doctor's desk. Trevor landed next to it and happily squawked at Tulio. Tulio realized what the bird was planning and flipped open the laptop, and started notepad. Tulio held out his hand to the laptop signaling for Trevor to work his magic. Trevor found it harder to type on the laptop keyboard, due to the fact that the keys were flat, however he still managed to get his point across.

_Where are the other bird?_

Tulio read the question, "Oh, they went off into the jungle, probably to see their friends. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Krystal stood by as the human and bird carried out a full conversation, she was impressed, the ability to communicate with humans like this was intriguing and a very useful skill.

_Blu cant fflie tho._

"Actually, I removed his cast this morning before they left, he's made a full recovery and should be fine as long as he is not too rowdy and is careful." Tulio said smiling.

Trevor gave an understanding nod and looked back at Krystal, she still sat on the back of the chair.

"Guess we have to wait then." Trevor frowned.

Krystal flew down next to him, "Yea I guess. Do you think that maybe you could teach me how to talk to the humans later?"

Trevor felt a sense of superiority come over him, "Uh yea sure…it's not easy though." He said grinning.

"Trevor, your friend that you guys brought in last night, the cockatoo, I think that maybe you guys should go visit her. I have her in the recovery room with the other birds." Tulio told him.

Trevor nodded, and began typing.

_Im not goin bak in ther. And she not my frend…she blus._

"Okay, well I'm not forcing you to. I guess that we can wait for the others to return. Do you want to go play in the break room until they get back?" Tulio said extending his arm out to the birds.

Trevor squawked happily, and hopped onto Tulio's arm in a matter of seconds. Krystal followed, not knowing what the human meant by break room, but Trevor seemed to be excited so it must have been a good thing. Tulio walked out of the hall and took a left, walking towards the break room.

"Oh, it feels so good to finally fly again!" Blu exclaimed, he ascended and did a quick barrel roll.

"Blu, I'm really glad for you but remember what Tulio told you, just be careful please." Jewel said concerned. Blu grunted like a little kid, and obeyed. The three birds were in sight of Rafael's hollow now, they saw a few of the chicks playing what seemed to be hide and seek at the base of the tree. The three birds landed next to the chicks.

"Guys, where are your parents?" Jewel asked urgently.

"Mother is out and about doing errands or something, and papa is up in the hollow taking a nap." One of the chicks said. The trio flew up to the hollow and found Rafael sleeping.

"Rafael, get up." Blu said, nudging the toucan.

"What?" Rafael said, slowly rising up to his feet.

"Rafael, we need your help with fin-."

"Finding Nico?" the toucan said completing Blu's sentence.

"How did you know?" Jewel asked.

"Everyone knows about what happened last night; a few of the birds came by last night and told me about Pedro. When they said Nico was missing we set out to look for him. We looked all night with no luck." Rafael sighed.

"Well, we have someone who will know where he is." Blu grinned.

"You do? But who is to say he hasn't been killed just like poor Pedro?"

"Because, the bird that killed Pedro is looking for us." Jewel said.

"He is!"

"If you think that is surprising you won't believe the rest."

Jewel and Blu explained the entire story to Rafael; at the end he stood dumbfounded.

"Oh you have to be shitting me right? Another Nigel!" Rafael yelled, he muttered something under his breath in Portuguese.

"Yea I know it's bad, but we have Rob's sister back at the sanctuary. She is willing to help us find Nico." Blu said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jewel questioned, looking at him upset. "We haven't told her shit yet, who is to say that Trevor isn't wrong and she will go on a killing spree?"

"Don't worry, you just have to trust me on this, please." Blu softly said. Blu looked at Jewel, her eyes were worrisome.

"Okay, I trust you." Jewel said to her mate, Blu took her wing.

"I'll go in and tell her alone, just in case something does happen." He said reassuringly. Rafael cleared his throat, bring the attention to him.

"Well I can't leave yet, no one will be here watching the kids. Eva went out to look for Nico, she said she'll back soon though. I'll make sure to come by the bird sanctuary when she relieves me of them."

The birds exchanged their goodbyes and parting hugs before they left Rafael to attend to his kids.

Tulio set the two birds down in a chair together and walked over to the TV. He took the remote off the top of it and set it next to Trevor.

"I'll be in my office; if Blu and Jewel come back I'll make sure to tell them to come here." Tulio said before he walked back into the hall.

"What do you want to watch?" Trevor asked Krystal.

"I don't know, I have never watched TV before." She chuckled. "Surprise me."

Trevor clicked the red power button and the screen shot to life. He began browsing through the channels, after a couple of minutes he looked over at Krystal.

"If I could have a certain interest it would be easier. Like cartoons, music, documentary, movie. Something like that."

Krystal thought about it, "Aren't cartoons like kid shows?"

"Yeah I guess mostly, but still, I like some of them." Trevor said.

"Show me then."

Trevor looked back to the remote, and began changing channels. Finally he stopped on a channel; in the bottom right hand corner was a black and white _CN_. Trevor settled in, focusing on the screen.

"This is such a good show."

"O rlly? Well what exactly is it?" she asked.

"It's courage the cowardly dog. Basically it's about this dog who always sees all these monsters and stuff that no one else sees them or believe him about it, until it's too late. He tries to warn his family, Muriel and Eustace, but they never listen and he has to save them in the end."

Krystal looked at him strangely, "Okay…sounds interesting enough." she said as she sat next to Trevor. She turned her attention to the TV.

The show was without a doubt unlike anything she had ever seen before. The main character was a small pinkish colored small awkward dog. He communicated to his owners by talking in gibberish and changing his entire body shape into objects. His owners seemed to have been completely oblivious to the things happening around them. At first she took the show to be stupid, but after a couple of minutes she began laughing alongside Trevor.

They were enjoying the show, talking about it during commercial breaks when suddenly they heard a loud shriek from outside. The two flew to the window to see what the source was; they saw Blu, Jewel, Laura, and Nico standing at the entrance to the sanctuary. In the middle of the pavement two white cockatoos were fighting, one was Lucy and the other was her brother.

~Previous night~

Lucy squawked in pain as Tulio swabbed her cuts with the alcohol damped cotton ball. Tulio restrained her from moving the best he could.

"I know, I know it hurts but please stay still." Tulio grunted as he struggled to finish cleaning the wound. Finally after a long two minutes he began wrapping Lucy's chest with gauze. Lucy let out a sigh of relief thinking that it was over. But when Tulio walked away to a cabinet and came back with a clear syringe she began panicking.

"Get the hell away from me!" she squawked backing up.

"Come on now, please don't make this harder than it already is." Tulio pleaded. Lucy refused to be what was in her mind tortured. She tried to take flight but Tulio was quicker, literally snatching her out of the air. He kept her beak shut with his hand, and brought her over to a far side of the counter. Lucy heard a light _Clink_. She looked down at her claws and saw that Tulio had chained her to the wall.

"Once you calm down and let me give you this shot you can be unchained." Tulio cautiously approached the cockatoo, once he was in range Lucy retaliated and tried to bite his hand off. Tulio scoffed and walked over to a drawer. He moved things around and shut the drawer, and opened the next one. He found what he was looking for, a heavy thick leather pair of gloves.

Tulio once again approached the cockatoo, the size of the gloves made his hands look like bear paws. Lucy back away from the doctor, in her mind she saw him slowly approaching her with an evil grin on his face and red fiery eyes. Her back hit the wall and she began yelling at him.

"GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!" she pleaded. When Tulio grabbed her with his free hand she bit as hard as she could on the glove. Tulio hardly seemed to notice and didn't withdraw; Lucy just got a mouth that tasted like leather. Tulio quickly poked Lucy near her rear with the needle, Lucy cried out in pain. When Tulio finished he put the gloves back and threw away the syringe into the red biohazard box on the wall.

He took a seat next to Lucy, she glared at him with hateful eyes.

"Oh, c'mon now it wasn't that bad. Besides if I didn't do that you could very well be dead within days." Regardless Lucy continued to stare him down and Tulio chuckled. "Jeez you are worst then Jewel when I give her shots."

Tulio stood up and left the room, leaving Lucy by herself. She immediately began trying to escape, gnawing on the shiny silver chain, pulling on it, trying to slip her foot out of it. But none worked and she sat against the wall in defeat.

"This is some bullshit." She mumbled, hitting the ground with her fist. She began thinking about her brother and niece, and how they were probably worried sick about her. Eventually she began drifting to sleep.

Tulio came back into the room an hour later; he was actually watching the birds that made themselves home in the artificial jungle. When he realized that he forgot about Lucy he hurried back. He entered the room to see her sleeping peacefully on the counter. He chuckled to himself and unchained the bird and took her in his arms. She opened her eyes, seeing the evil doctor again she began freaking out.

Tulio silenced her with his hand, "Shhhhhh I'm bringing you to some other birds." He whispered.

Tulio quietly opened a door; inside was about 20 or so other birds sleeping in cages. Tulio set Lucy down in a cage and quietly closed the cage door. Tulio walked out and quietly shut the door; Lucy could hear his footsteps fade down the hallway until they were out of earshot. She looked around, she couldn't make out much, as the only light was moonlight shining in through a small window.

"Hey." Whispered a voice from behind. Lucy freaked and turned around, before she could scream her beak was covered. A palm cockatoo stood in front of her, with a feather over her beak telling her to be quiet.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said with a heavy Australian accent in his voice. He slowly lowered his wing from Lucy's mouth. "The name is O'Malley." He held his claw out for a shake.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy returned the shake. She began to notice how much larger he was then her, towering nearly 3 inches above her with a sharp curved beak.

"So, you got here tonight I presume?" he asked walking over to the other side of the cage.

"Yea I did, um you're a palm cockatoo right?" she asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that I've lived in Brazil nearly my entire life, and I haven't seen any of your kind since I was a chick back in the homeland." (She is referring to Australia, and the surrounding areas. That is where cockatoos originate from.)

"Yes it is true, I haven't seen a single one of my kind since I arrived here after being smuggled from Australia. The Brazilian authorities caught word of a shipment of smuggled birds coming into port and when the boat arrived the smugglers were arrested and the birds either released or brought here for recovery." He told her.

"Oh that is awful, how long have you been here for?"

"Nearly two weeks, I was severely malnourished. But now I'm fully recovered, I hope to make it back to my home. But right now that doesn't seem probable." He sighed.

The two birds stood in silence for awhile; O'Malley was looking out the window up at the moon, thinking about his past life.

"I'm going to go back to sleep." He said.

"Okay." Lucy said, she walked to the other side of the cage and laid down. O'Malleylaid with his back to her, his dark gray feathers shining in the moonlight. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

~Present time~

"Get up!" Rob ordered, kicking Nico.

"Alright I'm up!" Nico said getting to his feet.

"Get flying; take me to your friends." Rob said. Nico stood his ground, refusing to show him. Rob lost his temper and slammed Nico against the wall, holding the canary by his throat. "If you don't want to make my face the last thing you see then I would suggest you start obeying what I say."

Rob dropped the bird and ordered him to begin flying again, this time Nico obeyed.

Rob flew next to Nico, "Don't try any funny shit, or I'll just kill you on the spot. Now take me to them."

"I don't know where they are for sure!" Nico yelled.

"Take me to where you would think they are!" Rob screamed before falling back behind the canary. He flew side by side to his daughter.

"Dad, are you sure that this is right?" She asked.

"Sweetie, don't worry everything will be fine." He smiled at her, she frowned.

"I want to see Aunt Lucy."

"I do to, but first we need to take care of this." Her father told her.

They followed behind the Yellow Canary for a good ten minutes, Nico was desperately trying to search for anyone who could help him but not cause attention or Rob would kill him. He looked back over his shoulder, Rob glared at him. Nico looked forward again; he could see the tower of the sanctuary in the distance. He noticed three blue dots flying towards the sanctuary as well; he automatically recognized Jewel and Blu as two of the dots.

_Shit_. He thought.

The three birds were making their way back from Rafael's, Blu flying slightly ahead, turning left and right, enjoying the feeling of flight again. They were about 100 yards from the entrance of the sanctuary when through the sound of rushing wind Blu heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned around and saw a small yellow dot nearly 150 yards away yelling at him.

"Nico?" Blu muttered under his breath. Then Blu saw the charging white cockatoo, heading straight for Jewel, his claws at ready, and eyes full of excitement.

"JEWEL LOOK OUT!" Blu yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing at Rob.

Jewel turned her head to see the charging white bullet. She maneuvered and barely avoided a direct hit from the cockatoo. Rob flew next to her, trying to attack her mid air. He reached out and grabbed Jewel's neck, before he could finish the job he was hit from behind. Laura had charged the bird from behind, sending him crashing towards the tree tops. Rob narrowly regained control before hitting a branch.

"We need to go!" Laura yelled. Jewel looked towards the sanctuary; they were only 30 yards from the entrance. The three birds flew as fast as their wings would carry them. Rob was in hot pursuit, he turned his attention from Jewel to Blu, Blu was slightly slower than the other two birds, making him easy prey.

Blu tried his hardest to keep up with Jewel and Laura, but his wing burned in pain. It was still not as strong as it once was, causing him to slowly fall behind. He could hear Rob's heavy breathing behind him. Blu dared to not look back, if he could hear Rob's breathing then he knew that the murdering bird was too close for comfort. Blu shut his eyes and flapped harder, fatigue became full swing and Blu could feel himself starving for breath. He opened his eyes; at the ground he could see his shadow and the shadow of the pursuing bird. He watched in horror as his shadow was engulfed into Rob's. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rob inches above him smiling.

"Hello pretty birdie." Rob snickered before pouncing on Blu, sending him to the ground. Blu hit the pavement in front of the entrance to the sanctuary with a dull _THUD_.

Jewel looked back and saw Rob standing over Blu, ready to kill.

"NO!" Jewel screamed as she turned around, flying towards Blu. But she knew that she wouldn't make it in time, and already the thoughts of living her life without Blu were circulating in her head.

~Five minutes earlier~

Lucy awoke that morning after all the other birds; she spotted O'Malley looking out the small window in the room. She flew up next to him; he turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning." Lucy greeted.

"I wouldn't say morning, it's more early afternoon." He chuckled.

Lucy slightly blushed, "I slept that long?"

O'Malley nodded and presumed to stare out the window.

"It's something else huh?" he asked.

"What is?" Lucy asked confused.

"The wild, I feel like an entirely different being when I'm out there, being free with no boundaries. But I'm stuck in this brick and wood hell, left staring at the place I long for most through glass." He said, punching the window.

"Yea you're right." Lucy said looking down. She knew what O'Malley meant, birds were not meant to be restrained like this, she knew that the humans had good intentions on keeping them here, but she still resented them for it.

The two birds sat in silence staring out the window together.

"Wait what is that?" O'Malley asked, "Looks like there's a fight of some sort going on." He pointed out to the right of the window. Lucy focused in and after a few seconds she recognized the blue figures as her friends, there was a white bigger bird attacking one of the birds. It took her a few more seconds to focus in on the white bird. When she realized who it was she gasped.

"Oh shit!"

She immediately began frantically searching for an exit, by a miracle Tulio walked in the door, bags of feed in his hand.

"Lunch time guys!" he hollered joyfully, the birds began flying towards him, chirping happily.

Lucy darted past Tulio, "What the hell?" he asked when he saw the white flash dash by, nearly knocking him down.

Lucy navigated through the hallways, looking for any way to the outside. Finally she found a window slightly cracked open, she barely manages to squeeze her way through it. She made her way to the front just in time to see Rob push Blu to the ground.

Lucy didn't hesitate to take action, she charged her brother and tackled him off the blue bird right before he slit Blu's throat.

**A.N.-kk guys, next chapter will be tomorrow I hope, and yes there will be a fight between brother and sister, I mean when is there not?**

**And yes I changed the name of the palm cockatoo to O'mali instead of Alexander, you'll understand later. DON'T QUESTION ME! **

**AS ALWAYS REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

Rob looked up through the dust and feathers to see who stopped him from fulfilling his hunger for the blood of the blue macaw.

"No…" he muttered when he saw his sister standing over him, her claw to his throat and fire in her eyes.

"What are you doing Rob!" Lucy yelled, tightening the grip on her brother's throat.

"I could ask you the same question!" Rob overpowered his sister easily, throwing her to the ground. He stood to his feet and looked at the group of birds now sitting at the front door. Nico flew down next to them, partially hiding in fear behind Blu.

"Nice to see you again Nico." Blu chuckled; Nico looked at his blue friend. His front feathers were stained with blood and he had a nasty scrape across the left side of his face.

"Blu, are you okay?" Jewel asked worried when she saw her mate's injuries.

"I'll manage; but we need to get into the sanctuary." Blu ordered.

Trevor and Krystal watched on from the window in the break room, the two cockatoos were slowly walking in a circle, arguing.

"I am trying to avenge _our_ brother's death!" Rob snarled.

"What do you mean?"

"They killed Nigel!" Rob yelled, Lucy's eyes widened. She looked back over to Blu. Blu had heard the words and looked back before walking into the sanctuary, he looked at Lucy and she returned the gaze. There seemed to have been a mental connection or something between the two birds, telling her that it wasn't true and Lucy looked back and stood her ground.

"No, I don't believe they did. These birds saved my life and I will repay the favor, even if it means fighting you."

"You bitch!" Rob yelled in anger. "How could you betray your family like that?"

"You and I both knew that Nigel was mentally unstable!" Lucy yelled at her brother. Her brother stood in anger, clenching his wings; he was trembling in rage at the words that were spoken from his sisters' mouth.

"Leave these birds alone Robert, please! If you love me then you would do what I ask of you, please." Lucy began to have tears fill her eyes. Rob looked up at her, his eyes fiery with despair and hate.

"You don't mean shit to me." He growled.

"Robby, please we shouldn't be doing this, we're family."

"You don't give a shit about family!" Rob yelled before he finally charged his sister, Lucy didn't fight back. She knew she didn't stand a chance against her brother, he was too powerful. Even she could find the will to fight him she would lose. She was never the fighting type, especially not towards family.

The set of eyes watched in horror at the sight unfolding in front of them, Rob pinned Lucy to the ground, yelling profanity's in her face. The bird was going to kill his own sister if someone didn't stop.

"Shouldn't we do something!" Nico yelled.

Blu sat staring out the glass door; it killed him to see the poor bird being tossed around like a rag doll. Lucy lay against the side of the fountain in the middle of the entrance, Rob stood in front of her, looking down at the now dirty bloody mess of feathers he once considered his sister. He put his claw around her throat, grinning.

"No!" a small scream said, Rob looked over and saw his daughter in tears. "Dad what are you doing?" she whimpered.

"Cindy, this is not your aunt anymore, don't you see that she betrayed us!"

"No, the only traitor I see is you!" she screamed, she began running to her father, Rob simply pushed her to the ground.

"You of all people should know your place!" he yelled at his crying daughter. Rob turned his attention back to Lucy. "Any last words sister?" he said grinning.

"I still love you." Lucy barely managed to say. Rob scoffed at her remark.

"Foolish thing to say."

Rob tightened his grip around his sisters throat, Lucy could feel her eyes bulging out of their sockets. Her vision began going black and her ears started to ring. Rob watched as the life slowly slipped away from his sisters eyes, and started laughing maniacally.

The birds thought that this was it, Rob was evil and devilish to kill his own sister, and here they were to witness the crime but not do shit about it. They all stood scared shitless watching Lucy slowly suffocate; all but one bird. A large black figure dashed from above and grabbed Rob in his claws and threw against the side of a car, leaving a dent. The bird stood over Lucy and put her in his wings, he carried her over to the door.

"Open it!" the bird yelled. Lucy looked up to see the familiar large sharp curved beak and bright red cheeks of O'Malley.

The birds opened the door to the mysterious bird; he set down the injured white cockatoo, examining her wounds.

"He really did a number on you huh?" he snickered. He looked up at the birds standing around. "Go get the doctor you worthless pieces of crap!" he yelled harshly. The birds were struck by his comment, but still obeyed. Blu turned around to see Tulio already running around the corner, Krystal and Trevor on his shoulders.

"No, I'm fine, I don't need a doctor." Lucy falsely stated, she felt like she was ran over by a truck but would rather endure the pain then be tortured again by Tulio. Tulio bent down to pick up the injured bird and was bit on the thumb in return.

"OW!" he yelled, blood steadily running from his thumb.

_You little bitch! _Tulio secretly thought in his head.

"Lucy, he's trying to help you." Blu told the scared bird.

"Your friend is right, go with the doctor, your wounds need attending. We will be right behind you." O'Malley said, comforting Lucy with his large wing.

Lucy reluctantly nodded and said okay. She walked up to Tulio, who wrapped his thumb in his shirt trying to stop the bleeding. Tulio cautiously picked up the bird and walked back around the corner.

"Guys, look…" Trevor said, pointing out the window. The birds turned their attention to the entrance, looking for what Trevor supposedly saw.

"I don't see anything." Jewel said.

Trevor turned to her, "Exactly, Rob is gone."

Tulio began observing Lucy to see how much damage was inflicted. After a brief assessment he smiled. He told Lucy that she actually wasn't in as bad of shape as he thought; she would have only a few minor cuts and bruises. Lucy gave out a relieved sigh, and Tulio reached above her and opened a cabinet. He brought down a bottle of alcohol and cotton swabs and set them in front of the bird. Lucy automatically recalled the items from last night.

"But I still have to clean your cuts and rebadged you." Tulio quickly added. He opened the bottle of alcohol, its strong odor shooting itself into Lucy's nostrils, causing them to burn and her eyes water. She began to look for a way to escape before Tulio could begin his agonizing torture, and Tulio noticed her uneasiness.

"Don't make this hard like last night, I really don't want to chain you again." He pleaded. Tulio heard the flapping of multiple wings, and a second later the rest of the birds were on the counter.

"See, your friends are here to help you." Tulio said in a comforting tone. The disinfecting of Lucy's cuts, while painful, went relatively smooth and unchallenged. Tulio finished re-bandaging her major lacerations from the cat attack last night and sent her on her way. Lucy walked over to the other birds, who were already conversing.

Krystal engulfed Nico in a hug, "Oh I'm so glad that you're okay Nico!" she said joyfully, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's nice to see you to Krystal." Nico chuckled. Krystal set the bird down and he caught his breath after nearly being suffocated. Nico's tone became serious and he asked, "Is it true? That that bird killed Pedro?"

There was a brief moment of silence, and all eyes fell to the ground. Nico then knew what the answer was and collapsed on the ground crying. It wasn't long before Krystal followed, crying into Trevor's chest. Jewel and Blu held each other and shed a few tears for their friend. Trevor glared at Lucy; she could see in his eyes a _–See what your family did- _look.

Lucy watched the group of birds sob and felt guilt sink into her gut. She turned away and began walking out of the room. O'Malley saw her leaving and decided to follow, he felt out of place, surrounded by crying strangers.

"So what is all that about?" He asked as he caught up to her in the hall.

"My brother, the one you rescued me from, has caused those innocent birds a pain that will never be cured. Rob killed one of their friends, based on the false assumption that they killed our brother. But I know that's not truth."

"How can you be so sure?" O'Malley questioned.

"Those birds are too nice and kind-hearted to do such a thing, I know that for a fact. When things settle down later I'll ask for the entire story. Until then, I'm going to try my best to avoid them."

"You don't think they blame you for your brother's actions do you?" O'Malley asked.

Lucy gave a light sigh and looked at the white marble floor, "I don't know if they do, I don't think that that one younger bird, the blue and yellow one, enjoys my company. And I don't blame him at all."

"Blu let me see you please." Tulio quietly asked, tapping Blu on the shoulder. Blu walked away from his crying friends to Tulio. Tulio began dampening another cotton swab with alcohol, and Blu knew what was coming.

"I'm just gonna clean that nasty scrape on the right side of your face." Tulio told the nervous bird before lightly dabbing the scrape.

"Ow Son of a Bitch!" Blu yelled, catching the attention of Jewel. Jewel walked over to him as Tulio finished cleaning the cut. Blu tried his best not to breathe, with the scrape being centimeters away from his nostrils the strong odor of the alcohol would burn every time he inhaled. Jewel turned his face sideway, examining the scrape.

"Doesn't look to bad." She said, partially lying. The scrape ran from the beginning of Blu's beak to the bottom of his eye and down his cheek. Blu smiled at her remark, holding his breath. Eventually the lack of oxygen was more painful than the alcohol odor; Blu exhaled and then slowly inhaled, trying his best not to intake too much at one time. After two minutes he could finally breathe at a normal rate again, he touched the side of his face with his wing lightly, pulling his wing away at the stinging pain caused by contact.

Blu rejoined the birds, they had stopped crying and were now sitting with teary eyes, looking at the ground in silence and sniffing. A moment of silence was dedicated to their fallen friend, and eventually they started talking about other things.

**AN-guys im sorry to give you such a short chapter, It is the shortest I will ever write prolly. But this weekend I played games **with** my friend, who I hardly ever get hang out with. And after I got back into school, turns out that I have a project to do in World Religons…which I stay after school for, its basically a skit to be held in front of the school….its freaking stupid I know but that requires 2 hours a day for the next 3 days. So I wont be writing because I also have other homework to do and also im not allowed on my computer after 6 pm on weekdays. So I wont have time to write, IM SO SORRY. But there is nothing I can do, ill try my best to update by Friday…so consider this a temporary hatius.**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN-once again guys I'm sorry about the delay lately, its partially due to my laziness and addiction to LoL and also partially due to the circumstances in school. But I warned you about it so yea, at least its not a shock(hopefully)**

Cindy laid on the ground, watching in horror at what was unraveling in front of her. Her own father was about to kill her aunt. She looked away in fear, knowing that there was nothing anyone could do to stop Lucy's death. From above Cindy felt a sudden burst of air, looking up she saw a large black bird charge her father, picking him up and throwing him airborne straight into a car parked in the driveway. With a loud deafening smack Rob hit the side of the car and left a slight dent, he fell to the asphalt and laid face down motionless.

Cindy now feared for her father's life and ran to him, as the hero took the damsel in distress to safety. Cindy ran over to her father's side and nudged his body.

"Daddy, please get up." She pleaded, tears beginning to flow in her eyes. She examined her father closer and realized that he was still breathing but unconscious. She looked back to the glass doors, a human in a white lab coat and glasses carried away Aunt Lucy. Part of Cindy told her to go to the birds; she knew that they were the righteous ones, the good guys. But another and stronger part told her to save her father, the one she loved most. She debated with herself for a brief second before deciding to help her father. She dragged him under the car, exerting all her force she set him next to the front left tire. She peered from around the side of the tire into the glass doors; she noticed that the group of birds had left into the sanctuary. Taking the opportunity she began the long and exhausting task of dragging her father to the jungle.

"God dad, you weigh a ton!" she grunted, dragging him by his wings, her pace was slower than that of a snail but her love for her father gave her the strength. After nearly an hour she rested next to her unconscious father against a tree trunk.

She stared up into the canopy, the jungle seemed to be much thicker here than in Sao Paulo. Eventually as her heart rate slowed and her breaths slowed she began drifting off to sleep, fatigued by the job she completed.

Nico, Jewel, Trevor and Krystal were in the artificial jungle. Nico and Krystal were talking down by the stream, Jewel sat on a branch enjoying a sweet succulent mango and Trevor leaned against the entrance to the hollow he and Krystal slept in the previous night. Blu and Laura were off in the sanctuary to find Lucy and O'Malley to invite them into the jungle with the others.

Trevor watched Jewel nomming the mango, making his stomach to begin to gurgle in hunger. He took flight and glided across the jungle, landing on the branch next to Jewel. Jewel said something behind a mouthful of mango.

"What?" Trevor said.

Jewel swallowed the mango and took a deep breath, "Want some?" she said blushing at her "lady-like" manners.

Trevor smiled, "Thanks." He took a chunk out of the mango with his claw, and sat down on the branch; holding the large chunk in his claw like an apple, taking periodic bites out of it. He fixed his gaze at Krystal, sitting down at the crystal blue stream next to Nico. She seemed to be recalling past events with Nico, giggling and smiling. Trevor was mesmerized by her perfect smile; Jewel found it odd that the loud mouth teen was not saying anything and looked over at him. He sat there in a dream like state, the mango in his claw slowly dripping juices onto the floor down below.

"I know that look." Jewel snickered. Trevor snapped out of the love spell cast upon him and turned to Jewel.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"That is how Blu would look at me, and still does at times." She said smiling.

"Your point?" Trevor replied.

"My point being that you're in love," Trevor began to blush and look down, "hey it's nothing to be ashamed about!" Jewel said sitting down closer to Trevor.

Trevor took a slow bite of his mango and shrugged. After finishing the bite he turned to Jewel.

"Yeah, so what if I am in love?" he said mocking her.

"Well, I'm just saying that it's kind of cute."

"Cute?"

"Young love, it's so touchy and melodramatic."

Trevor began to look at the bird with an aggressive face.

"So do you doubt me and Krystal's love for each other?"

"No, not really, I think you two make a good couple, all I'm saying is that things can change when love is that young." She told him, his stare seemed to lighten up.

"Yeah well, it's not like you and Blu are much older than me and her."

"That is true, but still I and Blu have something that is forever, a stronger love that binds us."

Trevor looked at her confused, Jewel noticed his expression and took hold of his wing and brought it to her stomach. Trevor knew what she was talking about and nodded.

"A family to look after together." He stated.

"That's right, and I know it may seem Blu and I are at each other's throats at times but we still make up and don't hold any grudges."

"Yeah I can see that a lot." Trevor chuckled.

Trevor finished the last of the mango and returned his gaze back to Krystal and Nico. Krystal looked up at the branch, she saw Trevor staring down at her. He quickly changed his eyes path and slightly blushed.

Krystal gave out a slight giggle. Nico questioned her about what was funny.

"Oh nothing, just Trevor and his bashfulness." She told the yellow canary.

Nico looked up at the blue and gold bird, "He is kind of different it seems, but he seems to care at least."

"Yea he is something else, but that is why I-" Krystal stopped the sentence there, hoping Nico wouldn't question it. But she knew that Nico would indeed call her out on it.

"Why you what?" he grinned. And he began smooching his lips together and making kissing sounds, mocking his friend.

Krystal addressed him in a more serious tone, "Nico have you ever been in love?"

Nico was caught off guard by the question and paused; he looked down at the water.

"Only once, before I knew you. A long time ago, after my heart was broken I decided to give up on love. Then when I met Pedro, I took up loving again." Krystal looked at him confused, Nico laughed obnoxiously. "Not Pedro baby girl, oooh nooo, I don't swing that way. I began to love music and entertaining, but now with Pedro gone I don't know if it will ever be the same."

"I know Nico, life won't be the same for any of us." Krystal sighed. "Speaking of entertainment and singing, what about the club, I mean what happens to it now?"

"I don't know, I won't close it, I'll keep it open, that is what Pedro would want." Krystal nodded in agreement to his statement. "But it will be a long time before I can get back on the stage and sing, just won't be the same without having him next to me." The little yellow bird began to whimper and tear up.

Krystal hugged Nico and he hugged back, "I miss him so much." He sobbed into Krystal's wing. Krystal ssshhed him and held him like a little baby.

"Trevor, we need to talk about something." Jewel said.

Trevor turned to her, "About what?"

"About you and Laura."

Trevor didn't expect to get this talk from Jewel; he expected Blu or Krystal to confront him on the subject.

"I don't really want to." Trevor grunted, looking away.

"Just hear me out, let me just say a few things please," Jewel asked. Trevor scoffed and decided to hear what she had to say.

"Laura loves you Trevor, like her own kid, hell I mean she took care of you your _entire_ life. She deeply regrets for the pain she caused, and like any good mother she won't stop loving you even if it's not returned."

Trevor sighed, "I know."

"When she came back crying last night after you told her off, it even made my heart ache. To see her in so much despair and pain made me almost not want to become a mother and then possibly feel the same dreadful pain."

Jewel stopped talking, signaling that she was done lecturing him, while short it was effective. Trevor thought deeply about her words, and he began to think that maybe he was being a little selfish to Laura, his mother. He sighed and Jewel smiled, knowing that her words were effective.

"I'll make up with her the best I can." Trevor said, he smiled at Jewel and thanked her before flying down to Nico and Krystal. Jewel went into her hollow to take a brief nap.

Blu and Laura walked past Tulio's office; he was on the phone with someone. When the doctor saw Blu walking by Tulio stopped him.

"Blu, I have someone who wants to talk to you." Tulio told him.

Blu flew up to the desk and Tulio held the phone to his head. Blu let out a small squawk and the greeting was returned.

"How is my big brave blue boy doing today?" Linda said on the other line. Blu chirped happily and Linda laughed.

"How about I come down there and make you and your friends some hot chocolate?" Linda suggested.

Blu let out a happy caw at the offer; Linda took it as a yes and told him she'll be there in a little bit. Blu and Linda said goodbye before Tulio finished the call.

"Okay see you in a bit my love." Tulio said before hanging up the phone. Before Blu and Laura could walk off Tulio stopped them.

"Hey Blu, I got an interesting E-mail today." He caught Blu's attention, "Thanks to our conservation efforts and saving you and Jewel's species we are getting a large grant from the government, with that money we could expand the sanctuary and make a new wing, pretty cool huh?"

Blu nodded, he honestly didn't care too much, he thought of money as a corrupter. But he trusted Tulio and knew that he would do good with the money being awarded to him. Finally Blu let the two birds go to what they were originally doing; they walked into the hall and surprisingly found Lucy and O'Malley walking towards them.

Cindy sleepily opened her eyes, she was awoken by something but didn't know what. That is when she heard another call from above where her and her father sat. Looking up she saw a red and blue parrot looking down at her.

"Excuse me, but do you two need help?" the female parrot said.

Cindy rose to her feet and looked up at the parrot.

"My dad is unconscious."

The parrot retreated back into her den before reappearing, asking Cindy to wait a second. This time two heads poked out of the hole, and they flew down.

"Hi there little girl, I'm Alfonzo and this is my mate Caroline." The male held out his claw to Cindy, Cindy cautiously shook it. Her father had always said to never trust strangers, but this was an exception she figured.

"I'm Cindy and this is my father Rob."

"What happened to him?" Caroline asked concerned.

"We were attacked by a group of birds." Cindy decided to just leave it at that, not wanting to tell the whole true story fearing she may be denied of help.

"Oh you poor thing, it's a disgrace how some birds act these days."

"Don't worry Cindy, you and your father can take refuge in our hollow until he awakes." Alfonso told her. Cindy smiled, grateful for such generosity from complete strangers.

The task of lifting her father to the den nearly twenty feet in the air was more exhausting than dragging him into the jungle. Even with the help of two adult birds it was excruciating labor, forcing every muscle in their bodies to be worked. They set Rob near the entrance to the den, propped up against the wall.

Cindy collapsed in exhaustion, catching her breath. She didn't even know it was biologically possible for her to sweat, but still she could feel small beads of sweat running down her head feathers.

"That was quite the workout." Alfonso said, still catching his breath. His mate agreed and walked back into the center of the den. Cindy looked and saw a single white egg in the middle of the nest. Caroline gently placed herself on top of it and looked out the hollow.

"Looks like it is going to rain, that's good we need some."

"Hello? Any one there?" Jewel called out. She sat in the middle of what at first glance seemed to be the artificial jungle in the sanctuary, but there were specific details missing. There was no stream, no fake audio recording, and the lights were fluorescent and brighter. Still she knew she'd been here before but couldn't quite put her thumb on it. She called out again and once again no answer.

Off to her right she heard something move in the fake shrubbery, she prepared herself for whatever was to appear. The rustling grew stronger and finally the cause of the noise revealed itself. A Lear's Macaw stood in front of Jewel.

Jewel's eyes widened, "Russell!" she exclaimed.

"Jewel?" he replied. The two stood facing each other in silence, finally Jewel ran to him.

"Russell!" she yelled, hugging the bird.

"Jewel, what is going on with you?" he asked.

Then reality hit Jewel, this was all nothing but a dream. Her mind was playing tricks on her this wasn't real, just a dream. But she never had dreams that felt so real like this; she could feel the dirt in between her toes, feel the light breeze weave through her feathers, and feel Russell's warm breath as he exhaled over her.

"This isn't real, none of this is real. You- y- you're dead." She said, slowly backing up from him.

"I'm dead! What the hell has gotten into you?" he said bewildered.

Blu and Laura walked back into the artificial jungle, O'Malley and Lucy following behind them. O'Malley gazed upon the jungle and smiled.

"Wow, this is almost like the real thing." He muttered.

"Yea, it's better than being in the dam crowded room with the others, at least here you have room to fly freely." Blu said, but O'Malley was way ahead of him. The large black bird took flight, flying in loops and letting out joyful hollers. Krystal noticed their return and walked over to Blu, Nico and Trevor following.

"Hey guys, where's Jewel at?"

"I think she went to take a power nap." Trevor chuckled. Blu understood and decided that it would be best if he let her sleep, hoping it would put her in a better mood in the long run.

"Linda will be here soon, she's bringing some goodies with her to." Blu told the birds.

"Oh really?" Trevor asked, "What kind of goodies?"

"Some hot chocolate and maybe others."

"Wait, who's Linda?" Krystal questioned.

"My own- I mean friend." Blu said, correcting himself; Jewel crammed it into his head that he was no longer a pet but a free being now.

"She's real sincere and kind, probably the best human I've ever met." Trevor added.

"Well if you like her then she must be quite likeable." Krystal chuckled.

"What are you suggesting?" Trevor retaliated.

"Oh you're a little stubborn, that's all." Krystal laughed at her remark, Trevor stood there disgruntled written all over his face. He stuck his tongue out at Krystal like a little child and walked away.

"See, stubborn." Krystal said having the last word. Trevor just gave out a sarcastic laugh before walking off into the bushes. He wasn't mad at Krystal, just wanted some time alone to think of how he would apologize to Laura.

O'Malley landed next to the rest of the birds, slightly panting from the flight.

"So, I don't think we've been introduced." Blu addressed to the towering cockatoo.

"Oh I think you're right mate, the name is O'Malley and yours is Blu if I'm correct."

Blu nodded, "Yea, it's nice to meet you O'Malley. And thanks for earlier also." Blu said holding his claw out to the bird.

"No problem friend." O'Malley chuckled, shaking Blu's claw with his talon. Blu's claw looked liked a shrimp compared to O'Malley's, his was nearly twice as big.

"You're pretty big, even for a palm cockatoo." Blu commented.

"Yea, I get that a lot." O'Malley chuckled.

"Are you from Australia?" Blu asked.

O'Malley nodded and told his story of being smuggled from his home and how he ended here in Rio. Then it was Blu's turn to tell his, a much longer story, taking nearly a half hour even skipping details.

"Wow, that is quite the story, you should publish a book." O'Malley chuckled. The rest of the birds laughed at O'Malley's joke.

Linda walked to the sanctuary door with a handful of sweets; Tulio was waiting for her and opened the door.

"Hey there my little cupcake." Tulio said and kissed Linda on the cheek.

"Speaking of cupcakes, I left a box of them in the car. Would you mind to get them for me?" Tulio walked out to the small silver car and opened the back door. He found the clear plastic container which held the cupcakes.

_All these sweets can't be good for these birds' diets…._

Linda walked into the break room and set the supplies next to the microwave. She put the half gallon of milk into the small empty fridge. Tulio walked in behind her and set the cupcakes with the rest of the arsenal of sweets.

"Linda, this is a lot of junk food and sugar." Tulio said concerned.

"Oh, I know it is but it isn't all for the birds, just the hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies. The rest is for me and you. You didn't think I was actually giving them all of this junk and sugar?" Linda laughed.

Tulio gave a weak laugh, feeling guilty for assuming Linda was going to OD the birds on sugar.

"So how is Blu doing?" Linda asked the doctor, who was opening a bag of Oreos.

"Well, let me tell you something." He paused to eat a whole oreo, "In my entire career I've never seen a bird go thru so much hell and drama. I mean it's like his life is one of your soap operas."

"It is kind of weird; I mean back in Minnesota the worst thing to happen to Blu would be spilling his hot chocolate." Linda mentally laughed to herself briefly, thinking back to when Blu first had hot chocolate. On the first sip his eyes widened and a satisfied grin strung itself across his face. The little blue chick was so hasty to gulp down the warm chocolaty drink that he ended up spilling it all over himself and the table.

"Well at least we can now figure out stuff thanks to Trevor with his writing skills." Tulio said, sitting next to Linda, offering her an Oreo.

"Speaking of that bird, it gave me an idea earlier." She took a Oreo out of the box.

"What's that?" Tulio asked through a mouth crammed full of Oreo's.

"Well maybe we should teach them to write fluently, and not just on the keyboard but also on pen and paper."

"That isn't a bad idea, but it won't be easy. I don't think that neither Blu nor Trevor will have to difficult of a time, but Jewel…she may struggle. Hell, she may refuse to even take the opportunity."

Linda nodded in agreement, "Still it wouldn't hurt to try, I mean even if they had a 3rd grade education in writing it would be a useful skill, if they get lost, if they want to tell us something or just want to talk they could use it."

"Yea, you're right."

"Well, I guess I better make that hot chocolate." Linda said, walking over to the counter.

The birds stood in a makeshift circle talking; they heard the screech of the intercom turning on.

"Bluuuuuuuu I got you and your friend's hot chocolate!" Linda announced. Blu let out a joyful yell and flew to the door, moments later Tulio and Linda walked in; each holding a metal tray with small colorful plastic cups. Linda also carried a platter of cookies.

"Where do you want to put these?" Linda asked. Blu lead her to the wide open middle of the jungle. Tulio and Linda each took a seat next to the birds; everyone took a cup of the hot, sweet aroma, brown drink.

"Looks good." Nico commented. Blu already began drinking his when he noticed that two cups were still sitting on the tray, one for Trevor and the other for Jewel.

"Oh, almost forgot Jewel!" he exclaimed before he took flight to find his mate.


	14. Chapter 13

"Jewel you're talking nonsense…" Russell muttered, looking at the shaken up bird.

"No, Russell I am not!" she yelled pointing at him, "Why am I even talking to you like this is real! It's nothing but a dream!"

"Jewel, please I'm not following you here."

Jewel took a deep breath, "Russell, you are not here right now…you are dead and for whatever reason I'm dreaming about you." Russell looked at her still unsure on what she was blabbering about.

"How am I dead if I'm right here in front of you?" he asked.

"Because this is a dream!" Jewel exclaimed at him, face-palming herself.

"Jewel I think that medicine dose was a bit heavy for you." Russell snickered.

"What!"

"You've been out cold for the past 2 days sick."

"No I haven't!"

"Okay Jewel whatever you say. Well I'm going to go and get some food and more medicine for you. Stay here and I'll be back." Russell flew into the small tunnel, leading out of the jungle into the house.

Jewel stood alone trying to gather her thoughts. What was happening to her, why was this dream so real feeling, she decided to slap herself. The burning stinging came instantaneously; it was defiantly real feeling alright. She decided to pursue after Russell, hoping to maybe get some answers. She took flight into the tunnel and began crawling thru. She crawled for what seemed like an eternity of slowly crawling alone in the dark, she looked ahead and saw absolute dark, nothing but an abyss of darkness. She immediately began to panic, claustrophobia quickly setting in.

"Help me please, SOMEONE!" she cried out. She began squirming thru the tunnel frantically, crying and screaming, she just wanted out of this horrible dark lonely hell. Finally she saw a faint slimmer of light; it gave her courage to move faster through the tunnel, she dived out of the tunnel and hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of her lungs. After recovering from the fall she slowly rose to her feet.

She was back in the artificial jungle…

Blu silently flew up to the hollow; he walked in and looked down at Jewel.

_Just like the first night I slept next to her in the jungle, god she's so beautiful…_

He stood in awe at the beauty of his mate sleeping; finally after it was just getting plain creepy he bent down next to her. And lightly kissed her on the head and shook her gently on the shoulder.

"Jewel honey…" he whispered.

Jewel's eyes immediately shot open, and she tackled Blu. Blu laid helpless under his love's bear hug. He thought that he was being punished for awakening her from slumbering. Then he felt the warm salty drops hit his head.

"Oh Blu, thank you so much." She said crying tears of joy.

"For what?" he asked.

"Oh it was so awful Blu!"

"A dream?" Blu said guessing, Jewel released him from the hold.

"Blu, it was so horrific, I woke up alone in an artificial jungle. And then…" Jewel lowered her voice, "Russell was there." Blu widened his eyes slightly, surprised.

"What happened?"

"He said that I was crazy, saying I was delirious and that he never died."

Blu sighed, "That is kind of weird." Blu gave a slight shrug.

"That's not all, he felt just as real you do now, the air, dirt, light it all was too real." She paused and quickly asked, "Blu do you believe in an afterlife?"

"What!" he shouted. This conversation was becoming to illogical for its own good.

"When you die what do you think happens?" Jewel asked again.

"I don't know Jewel, why do you need to know. You don't honestly think that you were like speaking with Russell in the afterlife do you?" Blu face-palmed himself, already knowing the answer.

Jewel sharply glared at him, "I know what I saw and felt, I don't care if you don't believe me."

"Jewel it's not that I don't believe you, it's just I don't…I just-" he didn't finish his sentence, Trevor flew up to the entrance causing silence to fall in between the two birds.

"Your hot chocolates are getting cold." Trevor said slowly, he knew that he interrupted something between the two and judging by Jewels look on her face it wasn't something all too pleasant.

"Oh thanks Trevor." Jewel said sweetly, giving a fake smile. "We will be right down." Trevor nodded and flew back down with the other birds and two humans.

"We will continue this later Blu, agreed?" Jewel harshly said.

"What is there to continue?" Blu asked.

Jewel didn't respond, she just flew out of the hollow and down to the other birds.

"Oh hi Jewel!" Linda said surprised as Jewel landed next to her. Jewel let Linda briefly stroke her head feathers. "How long until she will finally lay her eggs?" Linda asked Tulio.

"Should be any day now I would think." Tulio answered. He looked down at the beautiful azure bird as she sipped her hot chocolate. Finally Blu flew down and sat next to Trevor, across from Jewel.

"What happened?" Trevor lightly whispered to Blu.

"Nothing to worry about." His Blue friend replied.

The rain came down hard and quick, deafening the sounds from outside the hollow. Cindy sat next to her father, who was still unconscious, her head propped in her wings. She was worried about her aunt and what would happen from here on. She debated on what side she should take, father or aunt? She was shaken out of her thoughts by Alfonso.

"Cindy look!" Alfonso pointed to her father.

Rob was beginning to awake; he squinted his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Dad you're finally awake!" Cindy joyfully said.

"Cindy? Wh- where are we?" he questioned, then he saw the pair of birds sitting next to each other.

"Hello, we found your daughter alone at the base of our hollow and decided to give you two shelter." Caroline said.

Rob got to his feet; he still had a mission to accomplish. He felt a dull pain in his right leg which caused him to yell in pain and fall back down.

"I would take it easy for awhile there, your leg seems to be sprained." Alfonso said, he walked over to Rob and held out his claw. "The name's Alfonso and that is my mate, Caroline."

"It's nice to meet you Alfonso but we need to get going." Rob smugly said, pushing away the kind birds claw.

"Dad, your leg is hurt and it's pouring rain!" Cindy said pleading her father to stay.

"Cindy, don't argue with me! We need to go!" Rob harshly yelled, Cindy piped down and sunk her head in defeat. "Thank you for your help but we will be on our way now." Rob said to Alfonso and Caroline.

"Hey listen sir, that rain is coming down really hard I don't think tha-"

"I don't care what you think!" Rob said. He rose to his feet and limped his way to the entrance. Cindy reluctantly followed behind her dad.

Rob took flight into the heavy rain and Cindy looked back to the two birds.

"Thank you for your help, I hope to see you around again." She mumbled.

"Sweetie, you don't have to go out there you can stay here with us." Caroline offered. Cindy was going to respond when her father yelled for her to hurry her ass up. Cindy gave a quick goodbye before she flew off into the rain following behind her dad. The two birds looked at each other concerned.

Linda sat with the birds in the jungle while Tulio was back in the sanctuary, taking care of the dirty dishes. Blu sat in Linda's lap, being pampered like a little baby as Linda scratched his back. Krystal, Trevor and Nico were once again sitting next to the stream talking and Lucy, O'Malley, Jewel and Laura sat together a couple of feet from Linda and Blu.

"Blu seems to be enjoying his time with Linda." Lucy said.

"Yea, still enjoys being pampered like a pet." Jewel remarked.

"That's a little mean don't you think?" said Laura.

"I just don't like the idea of being a pet." Jewel answered.

"It's not that bad." Laura mumbled. Jewel forgot that Laura was in fact also a pet once, and here Jewel was badmouthing pets.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry." Jewel apologized to the blue and gold macaw.

"It's okay; I can understand where you're coming from."

Krystal and Nico were reminiscing about past nights of partying in the club. Trevor sat outside the conversation listening in. After a while he began to become bored of the stories, and to entertain himself began replaying songs in his head he had mesmerized. He was in the middle of mentally singing a White Chapel song when Krystal called his name.

"Trevor hello?" she said waving her wing in front of the absent minded bird.

"W- What was that?" he asked.

"Do you want to come with me and Nico to the club to find Nico's bottlecap?" she asked, repeating herself.

"Oh, um sure I guess why not."

Tulio walked into the artificial jungle, "Man it is pouring like hell out there I'll tell ya." He announced to everyone.

Nico's face dampened, "Guess we'll have to wait out the rain." He sighed.

There was a loud _BOOM_ directly outside the sanctuary followed by the lights flickering off.

"Holy shit!" Trevor screamed, slightly scared.

"Whoa, that was a little too close for comfort…" Krystal said worried.

The jungle was nearly completely black except for the dim lit emergency lights along the sides of the walls. Tulio tried his best to calm down the birds who were squawking crazily. Finally after a minute of nonstop annoying squawks the room fell nearly silent.

"I need to go check on the other birds and make sure everything is okay." Tulio said, he walked towards the door and tripped over a log on the way there, face planting into the ground. The birds laughed at the doctor's fall while Linda rushed to his aid.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked. Tulio rose to his feet and brushed off the dirt, and said that he was fine, which was a lie. His face stung and pounded in pain, when he finally exited the jungle into the hall he held his face slightly crying and cursing under his breath. He regained his composure before walking down the hall; Fred was standing at the end looking out the window. Tulio walked up next to his employee and watched as the rain fell down from the heavens in heavy waves.

"This is quite the storm for being this late in the year don't you think?" Fred stated.

Tulio nodded, "Yea it is pretty bad, did you check on the birds?"

"Yea, I was actually refilling their food when the power went down; they're fine just a little shook up."

"Okay, well once the rain goes down you can go on home." Tulio told Fred, giving him a pat on the back before he walked to his office. Judging on how things looked that would be a long time.

Tulio walked into his office and picked up the phone, there was no dial tone. He took out his cell phone and saw that he didn't have any reception, the storm must have been interfering somehow.

"Guys let's move into another room where it's lighter and not so hot." Linda said. The birds agreed, you could hardly see anything at all in the jungle and the temperature was quickly rising. Linda lead the birds out of the jungle, they met Tulio in the hall.

"Well we could go into the break room; it's probably the brightest place." Tulio suggested.

The group walked into the break room, the birds moved to the large windows in the wall and peered outside. They observed the sheer destructive force of the storm's winds, bending the smaller trees like twigs.

"Wow, I've never seen a storm this bad in a long time." Jewel said.

"It's probably El Nino." Blu stated. Only Trevor and Laura understood what he said, the other birds looked at him confused.

"It's nothing, just a human thing they made up to explain weather patterns."

Trevor walked up behind Laura and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Laura turned around and was surprised to see it was Trevor.

"Can I talk to you?" Trevor quietly said.

Laura smiled, "Of course you can."

The two birds broke off from the group to the other side of the room, Blu noticed the two leaving and turned around. He looked at Jewel who smiled at him.

"How did you?" Blu asked.

"I just gave him a talk, simple as that." Jewel said, she gave a light kiss on her mate's beak. "You can thank me later."

Trevor leaned against the wall looking at Laura who stood eagerly waiting to hear what Trevor had to say. After long silence Trevor decided to do what Jewel convinced him to do.

"I'm sorry for how I stomped all over your feelings." He bluntly said. "And if things could go back to how they were before I'd like that."

Laura embraced her son into a loving hug, holding him close her chest.

"Oh Trevor, we're both at fault here. I was wrong to lie to you in the first place and I promise to never keep anymore secrets from you."

Trevor felt a wave of emotion crash onto him and all his anger leave, he hugged his mother back; the two macaws hugged each other both with tears in their eyes. When the hug finally parted Blu and Jewel stood next to them.

"It's good to see that finally you two made up." Blu smiled.

"That's only thanks to you guys." Trevor said.

"Glad to do our part." Jewel said smiling.

The four birds rejoined the rest of the group, Trevor took a seat next to Krystal. She looked over at him and smiled, Trevor was rubbing his eyes trying to rid of evidence that he was crying.

"It's okay to cry Trevor," She snickered, "Doesn't make you any less of a man."

"I wasn't crying, my eye itches." He lied.

"I looked over and saw you crying into Laura's chest." Krystal stated. Trevor stopped rubbing his eyes and blushed.

"Hey man, its okay to cry. It shows the ladies that you have feelings and ladies love feelings." Nico said.

Krystal nodded, "Nico is right, why else do you think I fell for you?"

"Wait what?" Trevor asked Krystal.

"I fell for you because you actually care for other people, you're sincere, passionate, loving. All traits that make a good person, I mean sure you don't show it all the time but everyone has their flaws."

"Okay then, well what is your flaw then? Because I don't see any flaws in you." Trevor said grinning.

"That is very sweet of you to say but I have my flaws, they just may be harder to point out."

"Okay then, well what are they then?" Trevor asked.

"That's for you to find out." She replied. Krystal gave a slight kiss on the beak to Trevor.

"Okay…" Trevor dreamily said, dazed by Krystal's kiss.

Eventually the hours passed, and the rain died down to a heavy sprinkle. The birds were on the couch lying around bored. Blu was trying to explain the basics behind El Nino to Jewel; Jewel looked on confused and eventually gave up. Blu sighed in defeat and face-palmed.

"How about you explain my dream to me?" Jewel asked.

"I told you Jewel, it was probably just a dream, the mind is a powerful being that likes to play tricks on itself sometimes." Blu grunted, he didn't enjoy having this conversation with Jewel one bit. Number one because he always thought that those stories of dead people visiting others in dreams were complete bullshit. Number two because the dream was about Russell, who Blu was grateful for he did in the end, but he caused a lot of unnecessary pain.

"Dammit Blu, this was not just an ordinary dream!" she shouted at him. Blu moved away from Jewel, giving her some space.

"What are you talking about Jewel?" Krystal asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, she just had a bad dream that's all." Blu told Krystal.

Jewel glared at him and he decided to shut his mouth and walked away to Linda and Tulio who were in the hall talking with Fred.

"What was the dream about?" Krystal asked.

"It was about a friend of mine who died."

Krystal got to her feet and walked over to Jewel and took a seat next to the blue bird.

"My grandmother told me of stories when I was a little kid. She would say that bird's spirits are bound to this world if they still have something they feel they must do."

"So wait your saying that I was actually talking to Russell's ghost?"

"Yes."

"But why is he in my dreams?"

"My grandmother would say that if the bird loved someone but the love was never returned then they would wander through your dreams until the love is returned."

"Wait wait wait, so according to your grandmother Russell is haunting me because he loved me."

"I guess, all I'm saying is that is what my grandmother told me."

"This is crazy…" Jewel mumbled.

"Dad wait up!" Cindy pleaded through the blistering rain and winds. She couldn't believe how ridiculous this was, her father was being a maniac. Cindy was being tossed around in the winds like a rag doll, fighting with all her might to stay a flight. She called out to her dad again; Rob was flying ahead of her not looking back, his daughters cries for help blocked by the rushing wind. With a final solid push from her right side Cindy lost control and crashed into the canopy. The last thing she remembered was seeing a large branch and a brief moment of pain as her head hit it.

Trent sleepily watched out his window with his Xbox controller in his lap. He waited forever for the power to be regained so he could resume playing Call of Duty.

"This is some bullshit…double xp weekend, just prestiged and David is probably level 15 already….fuck you rain." Trent mumbled to himself.

Trent reached over to his desk and picked up his bag of potato chips, opening them with his chubby fat fingers. He sat in his chair eating his chips while waiting the rain to end. After a while he became annoyed, the temperature was beginning to rise with no AC in his house. He was about to rage quit and take a nap when something outside caught his eye. A white object fell from the large tree in his backyard; he sat up in his chair to get a better look.

"Mom!" he hollered as he got up and walked into the hallway.

"Yes sweetie?" his mom asked from the kitchen (Where that bitch belongs).

"I think that there is a hurt bird in the backyard." He called from his bedroom door.

"That is to bad sweetie."

"Well are you going to go get it?"

"No sweetie, it's just a bird besides I'm sure it'll be fine."

Trent scoffed at his mother ridiculous remark. He walked back to his window and saw that the bird had not moved at all. He walked back out of his room and walked to the back door. He opened the door and approached the bird slowly; he bent down and poked it. He noticed that the bird was indeed still alive but not for long if it stayed out here. He gently picked it up in his arms and walked back to his house, his mother was waiting for him in the doorway.

"Trent what do you think you're doing bringing that wild filthy animal in our house."

"But Ma, the poor bird needs help."

"Who knows what kind of diseases it could have!" his mother harshly yelled.

Trent glared at his mother, "I don't care, I'll take care of it myself and tomorrow I'll bring it to the bird sanctuary."

"Fine, but that bird is your responsibility, if it shits then you have to clean it up, if it yells and squawks you have to shut it up or I will!" She said, walking back into the house.

Trent gave his mom the middle finger behind her back before taking off his flip flops. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and setting it in the bathtub he gently placed the white bird on it. He realized that his clothes were soaking wet and went back to his bedroom to retrieve a new set of clothes. He returned to the bathroom and stripped down to his bare skin and threw his wet clothes into the clothes hamper.

"Trent, are you changing again?" his mother asked, knocking on the door.

"Yea mom, my other clothes are soaking wet!"

"I don't care, It was your fault for going out in the rain. That's the third pair of clothes today."

~A hour earlier~

"No David you dumbass, come left with me!" Trent yelled into his headset. He sat in front of his TV playing a search destroy game of CoD (the shittiest game ever).

"Oh my god dude you suck! See what happens when you try to rush and don't go left with me?" he told his friend David.

"Oh suck my dick Trent." David replied.

"I would but your mom is busy sucking mine bitch!" Trent yelled back laughing.

"You are so funny man, where do you come up with these?" David sarcastically said.

"Whatever man, you're just mad because I'm going to prestige before your noob ass."

"That's only because you played while I was at my football game, which we won thanks to my winning goal."

"Want a medal or something?" Trent responded. "Oh did you see that shit! Fucking no scoped that cunt!" Trent yelled loudly, his mother told him to watch his mouth from the kitchen.

"Good job man, at least now you're going only negative 2." David said, insulting Trent's skill at the game ( wait…What skill lol? CoD doesn't take any skill xD). David and Trent both knew that David was the better one at the game; Trent never wanted to admit it though.

"Oh stuff it; I'm going to go plant the bomb at A."

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." David said.

Trent planted the bomb, spinning around like a retard so everyone spectating him would see that he is so "cool". He hid behind a set of boxes and waited for anyone to come around the corner, zoomed in on the door way with his sniper. He reached over to his left and picked up his 2 liter of coke and took a quick second to gulp down the rest of the soda. While he did he saw a quick flash from the doorway and next thing he knew he was killed. Trent's eyes widened in surprise and rage and he immediately screamed, while sill chugging the soda. The soda poured all over him and he was ridiculed by his teammates for losing the game for them.

"Nice one fatass, just couldn't wait to drink your soda could you?" David mocked.

"Oh screw you dude, at least I didn't die within the first 20 seconds of the game." Trent yelled, he looked down at his lap. His clothes were completely soaked in soda and were already beginning to become sticky.

"So, now wha-" David's voice was cut off and the power went completely out. Moments later there was a loud boom outside and Trent began cussing.

"What the hell!" he yelled at the TV. After raging and slamming his bed for a couple of minutes he decided to change his clothes. Now with a new fresh pair of clothes he took a seat by his window and waited for the power to turn back on.

**AN- okay guys, I am sorry if this was kind of a long delay in update but at least I made it a longish kind of chapter. Also sorry if I have any CoD fans who read my stories, but yea CoD sucks ass though and through. Anyways I am updating this early in the morning before I leave to school, I hope to have the next chapter done by tonight and posted tomorrow morning at the same time. **

**REVIEW =D**


	15. Chapter 14

"Oh hey Blu." Linda greeted the blue bird as he walked out of the break room.

"We were just wondering if perhaps you and Jewel would want to spend the night with us at the bookstore, seems you two need some time alone to relax." Tulio said, picking up the bird.

Blu smiled, he would like to have some alone time with Jewel and maybe calm the tension between them. Blu took flight and glided back into the break room and landed next to Jewel and Krystal.

"Jewel would you like to spend the night at the bookstore with me?" he asked.

Jewel scoffed, "Why would I want to do that when you don't even care about my feelings?"

Blu was shocked by the rejection, was she really that mad about the whole dream thing? Blu quickly began thinking of a way to counter attack and an idea popped in his head.

"Well I was wondering that maybe we could research into your problem, after all it is a bookstore and if we don't find any useful books then we can use the internet." Blu said sincerely, impressed by his quick thinking and how believable the lie was.

Jewel smiled, "Oh Blu, that's so sweet and thoughtful of you." Blu smiled at the compliment and was rewarded with a kiss from his mate, hopefully the first of many to come.

"Okay then well I guess I'll go tell Linda and Tulio the good news." With that the dark blue bird flew back around the corner.

"Well good luck finding some truth to your phenomena." Krystal said.

"Thanks, also good luck with Trevor." Jewel snickered.

"What?" replied a confused military macaw.

"Oh nothing." Jewel said innocently.

Krystal rolled her eyes and walked back to Nico and Trevor and Jewel flew after Blu.

Jewel landed on Linda's right shoulder, Blu was perched on her left one.

"Well looks like they're ready to go, I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours." Linda said to Tulio.

"Okay, be safe driving it's still raining." Tulio said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Tulio please, you act like I've never driven in snow." Linda giggled.

"True, but you never know what could happen. Especially important to be safe when you have these two with you."

Linda nodded and with another quick kiss between the two humans they parted. Tulio walked into the break room with the birds and Linda to the exit with the two blue macaws. Linda reached into her pocket and pulled out the car keys, she jingled them in front of Blu. Blu's eyes lit up and he squawked happily as he took the keys into his beak. Linda rushed to the car and opened the door; the two macaws flew in before her. Blu sat in Linda's lap and Linda nodded, giving him the okay to go. Blu pushed the keys into the ignition and with all his might turned the keys, starting the engine. Blu imitated the sound of the engine starting, causing both Linda and Jewel to laugh.

"Thanks Blu." Linda giggled; she put the car into drive and drove to the end of the sanctuary driveway. Blu took a seat next to Jewel in the back seat, casually putting his wing around her.

"Last time you and I were in this car you were acting like a mad man." Jewel reminded him.

"Yea I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, but I have one question…where on earth did you hear such a grotesque song?"

"Oh…that song, well you see…" Blu began to blush, "I one time kind of looked up some pornographic images a couple of years ago…and that song just happened to be playing on the site."

Jewel couldn't help but laugh at her mate's answer.

"That's to freaking funny!" She laughed, trying to breathe for air.

"Hey in my defense the song has a catchy tune!" Blu said, only causing Jewel to laugh harder. Jewel's face turned red and she fell over onto Blu. Blu looked in the middle mirror, seeing a confused Linda peering back. Blu just shrugged at Linda and she shrugged back then turned her attention back to the road. Jewel was now beginning to cough from the lack of oxygen and nonstop laughter.

Blu rubbed her stomach with his wing, "Breathe honey, I don't want to lose my family because you died from lack of oxygen due to laughing." He said blandly.

Finally after another minute of laughing Jewel began to calm down and regain her breath.

"Oh Blu you're too much sometimes." Jewel exhaled, resting her head against his leg. She looked up at him and smiled, she gently touched the scrape on his face causing him to flinch slightly.

"I'm sorry to see you being beat up all the time." Jewel sincerely said.

Blu shrugged, "You get use to it." Blu chuckled. He looked down to his claw and tried to move the nub where his toe once was.

"Can you feel anything in it?" Jewel asked referring to the nub.

"No not really, it's just a sore sight to look at." Blu sighed.

"If I could I would give your toe back and take mine instead." Jewel smiled.

"Don't say that Jewel." Blu responded sternly.

Jewels face turned worried, "Why?"

"Because Jewel it would kill me to see something so perfect like you become flawed. Jewel you literally are as beautiful as a jewel, everything about you is absolutely perfect and I wouldn't change my jewel for anything." Blu said smiling.

"Aw Blu, that was so sweet." Jewel returned the smile. Blu stroked her feathers with his claw before continuing.

"And I couldn't think of a better person to raise my kids and spend the rest of my days with." He gently placed his claw on her stomach.

"And I wouldn't change you for anything either, you're so caring and kind Blu it's beyond understanding. And I will always love you my darling Blu."

~Trent's house~

Trent was but naked when he heard a light squawk, turning around he saw that the white bird he rescued was awakening. But not to a very pretty sight, when Cindy opened her eyes to see this fat, hairy, obscene teenage naked in front of her she flipped out. Trent was also taken off guard and rushed to put on his briefs but ended up falling over hitting his head on the door. Cindy squawked loudly and Trent yelled back, finally after a few second of the two exchanging screams Trent got to his feet and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Trent honey what is wrong?" His mom asked as she walked into the hallway. When she saw her son standing there nude she freaked.

"TRENT GET SOME DAM CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. Trent blushed and covered his private parts with his hands before dashing into his room.

Cindy sat in the bathtub still shocked at the event that just happened. Where the hell was she? She looked around and saw a window at the top of the shower head. She flew up to it and frantically tried to pull it open, the window was sealed shut though by years of rust. Cindy heard the door handle turn and she pressed against the window, hiding from sight.

"Here birdie, you can come out now." Trent called out. Cindy held her breath and pressed against the window harder trying her best to not be seen. Trent walked up to the bathtub and looked in, nothing laid there besides the towel. He looked up to his right and saw the frightened bird frozen in shock.

"Oh, come here you don't have to be scared." Trent said. He reached out to the bird and Cindy snapped at his fingers. Trent quickly pulled away and walked out of the room. Minutes later he returned with a sliced orange and set it on the bathroom counter and walked out. Cindy stood on the window sill, looking at the door making sure that the human did not return. Finally she cautiously flew down and swooped up a slice of the orange and returned to the window sill, happily and safely munching on the succulent citrus. She threw the peels down into the bathtub and went for another slice. Eventually the entire orange was consumed and she sat on the window sill stuffed. She waited for the human to return and when he did she would dash out the door and work on escaping from there.

~outside the bookstore~

Jewel and Blu spent the entire car ride silently cuddling in the backseat. At long last the car came to a stop signaling that they had arrived at the bookstore. Linda got out and quickly ran to the other side of the car and opened the door for the two birds.

"C'mon lets go its pouring." She said. The birds quickly dashed out of the car and flew to the entrance of the store. Linda was behind them, the two macaws impatiently waited asshe fumbled around for the key to the door. A man rode by on a bike and accidentally rode through a puddle, completely soaking the two birds on the ground.

"What the hell man!" Blu angrily squawked, shaking his fist in the air at the biker.

Finally Linda opened the door, and the three walked in. A rush of cold air immediately chilled the two birds, their beaks began to clatter.

"Sorry guys, I probably should've turned down the AC when I left." She apologized.

"You think?" Jewel said shivering.

"I can run you two a hot bath if you want."

Blu gave a light chirp and began walking up to the bathroom, Jewel following. Linda locked the door and set her keys on the kitchen counter. She walked up to the bathroom and began to run the bath for the birds. While it ran she went into her room and changed into a set of dry clothes. She returned to the bathroom with the birds already in the bathtub, both standing under the faucet warming themselves.

"So much better" Blu sighed.

"You can say that again."

"So much better." Blu replied.

Jewel splashed some water onto Blu's face with her wing.

"Smart mouth." She laughed.

Blu splashed Jewel, hitting her harder in the face then she did to him. Not one to be outdone so easily, Jewel splashed Blu again, soon there was a childish splash fight going on. Linda was standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair when she felt some water hit her feet. She looked over in the bathtub and saw what the two birds were doing.

"Guys, you never cease to make a complete mess when you come over here." Linda grunted. She grabbed a hanging towel and wiped up the floor, the two birds saw the mess they caused and just like the cookie war, called a truce for Linda's sake.

After five minutes the bathtub was filled up to the birds lower necks. Linda turned off the water and said that she would be right back. Blu caught Jewel's attention and partially dunked his head underwater and made motor boat noises with his mouth. Jewel did the same and began walking towards Blu. Blu began to move away, increasing the noise with his speed like an actual boat. Jewel pursued after him enjoying the silly game.

Linda walked into her and Tulio's bedroom, looking for the special bird shampoo that Tulio said to use for Blu and Jewel to keep their feather strong and shining. She opened up a drawer to her dresser and after shuffling around she found the small blue bottle. She closed the door and walked back to the bathroom, walking in she saw the two birds with only their heads showing, acting like motor boats.

"What the…" she mumbled. The birds immediately stopped and stood back up, embarrassed to be seen playing the ridiculous game.

"You two are something else." Linda chuckled. She sat down on the toilet and placed the bottle of shampoo on the side of the tub.

"What does it say?" Jewel asked Blu.

Blu read the label of the bottle, "Its bird shampoo…"

"So, who wants to go first?" Linda asked. Both of the birds pointed to the other.

"You go first Blu, you're the man."

"Nah, ladies are always first. Besides you're a girl you should like this kind of stuff, it'll make you really pretty." He snickered.

Linda grew tired of the couples bickering and grabbed Blu since he was the closest. Blu squawked in protest at the decision, yelling "Betrayer!" Jewel giggled at his remarks and watched as Laura lathered him up in the shampoo. Blu looked like a fluffy white puff ball when Laura finished scrubbing him with the shampoo, making sure to get his wing and tail feathers.

"Okay Blu, hold your breath." Linda told him before dunking him into the water. Jewel walked over next to her mates side and watched as Linda washed off the shampoo. Blu opened his eyes under the water and saw the pair of legs standing next to him. He quickly grabbed the left one and pulled it out from under Jewel; Jewel fell back into the water. She resurfaced at the same time as Blu, glaring at him.

"Dickhead." She muttered.

Blu just laughed at her expression, looking like a swamp monster with her feathers heavily sagging down. Before Jewel could retort she was grabbed by Linda.

"HA! Now it's your turn!" Blu hollered, sticking his tongue out at her.

Jewel imitated him in a high pitched voice; she stood still and allowed Linda to clean her at ease.

"Wow Jewel I'm impressed you're not trying to escape this." Linda proudly said, "Blu was stubborn about it."

Jewel sat upright like a lady and hummed while Linda scrubbed her tail feathers. Jewel even extended her wings out for Linda making it quicker and easier than when Blu's wings were cleaned. Linda dunked the azure female quickly and effortlessly, Jewel resurfaced and looked at Blu.

"I prefer to be civilized." She smirked.

"Okay Mrs. I bite Tulio every time he checks up on me." Blu said.

"Hey, he always prods and does more tests on me because I am carrying our children." Jewel said, acting high of herself.

Blu scoffed and splashed her, he was ridiculed by Linda.

"Blu, I am going downstairs to start dinner. I don't want to come back up here to see the entire bathroom soaking wet." She pointed her finger at him. Blu hung his head low and nodded. Linda left the room leaving the two birds in the tub. With Linda gone the two birds resumed the motor boat game, now Blu was chasing after Jewel. Blu grabbed her with his wings and pulled her close to him, their faces centimeters apart.

"Think about it, right here in this very spot is where it first happened." Jewel took Blu's wing.

Blu smiled, "You're right."

"I love you Blu."

"I love you to." He answered. The two kissed in the warm bubbly bath, their love for each other feeling just as strong as ever.

~Trents place~

Trent sat on his couch, bored to death. His mother sat on the other side of the couch, texting on her phone. Trent was about to fall asleep when he heard a hum as the house sprang back to life. The lights turned back on, the AC r was blowing and best of all his Xbox was up and running again. He rushed to his room and slid onto his chair, rolling perfectly in front of the TV and grabbed his controller and head set. He turned on his headset and signed in; he saw that David wasn't online. Good, this should give him some time to make up for lost ground; it was going to be a long night of playing. He immediately started a game of TDM to get warmed up.

His mom walked in, "Trent can you get the plate from the bathroom." She asked sweetly.

"Oh yea, sure mom." He said, not paying attention to her like he always did. Then he thought about it, why was there a plate in the bathroom? Oh yea the bird!

Trent left the game and set down his controller and mic, he slowly opened the door to the bathroom and poked his head inside. He saw the white bird peacefully sleeping on the bathroom counter next to the plate. He carefully snuck in and silently shut the door, tip toeing his way over to the bird. He watched the bird sleep, curled up in a small ball. He took the plate and sat it on the floor. He slowly moved his hand to the bird, and touched it softly with his finger. The bird stirred but didn't awake. Trent decided to test his luck further, and put his whole hand gently on the birds back; Cindy woke to the foreign object touching her and saw the same boy as before in front of her.

Cindy automatically withdrew and cowered up against the wall, squealing in fear.

"I'm not going to harm you." Trent softly said. Cindy still kept the distance in between them, not trusting the boy.

Trent sighed and decided best to let her warm up to him on her own pace, he bent down and picked up the plate from the rug and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry to hear that sweetie pie." Trent's mother said, she was on the phone with someone. "I'll be sure to tell him, okay I love you." She hung up the phone and looked at Trent.

"Was that Tipa!" he asked eagerly.

"Yes it was sweetie, and they gave him 7 years of prison for his crime of smuggling birds."

"7 years!" Trent exclaimed.

"Yes, but he can get out in 5 on good behavior, and knowing your brother I'm sure he won't start anything, I just wish I could've helped him get out of that life." She began to cry.

Trent rolled his eyes, his mother always blamed herself for Tipa's mistake of choosing to hang out with Marcel as a kid. Trent knew that Marcel, who was 10 years older than him, was always bad influence on Tipa.

**AN-theres another chapter that I hope you enjoyed, as always review and comment on what you like.**

**Also just to clarify, Tipa is the fat bird smuggler from the movie and he is Trents brother just so you know, itll be important later on…*wink wink* ;-D**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN-I think that this will be the last chapter before I end this story, that I sid I was going to end back in like chapter 10 lol ;p**

At long last the power was restored to the sanctuary; Fred gave a relief sigh and began to walk out the door to go home when Tulio stopped him.

"Fred, could I use you for a couple of minutes?" The doctor asked.

Fred turned around slowly and tried his best to not look upset.

"Suuuuuuure." He answered. Tulio smiled and told Fred to put the birds in their respected cages and fill their food and water, Fred mentally cursed at the doctor. That task was a lot to ask for to begin with, and to add more Tulio also asked Fred to wait until Silla arrived, an hour from now. Fred couldn't refuse, orders were orders and he trudged to the recovery room.

"Go home when the rain stops my ass…" he mumbled under his breath.

Tulio walked into the break room and told the birds it was time for them to move back to the artificial jungle. Trevor was already using the TV, looking for a "not to heavy" song to show Krystal. Trevor whined at the doctor's orders and decided to ignore them.

"Trevor, listen to the doctor." Laura told her son, just like old times.

Trevor also ignored his mother's orders, as he always did.

Krystal put a wing around him, "You can show me tomorrow, it's okay." She began walking him to the door; Trevor looked back at the TV then at Krystal.

"Fine…" he grunted.

The birds left the room and into the halls, Tulio followed behind them after turning off the TV. Lucy and O'Malley said their goodbyes before going into the aviary with the rest of the birds. Now there was only four left, Nico, Krystal, Trevor and Laura. Tulio opened the door to the jungle for the birds; they all chirped Tulio good night and flew off. Tulio shut the door and whistled a tune as he walked down the halls. He stopped in to check on Fred who was getting done with refilling the bird feed and water dispensers in the cages.

"Good night Fred." He said standing in the doorway.

"Have a good night Dr. Montero." He called back.

Tulio walked down the hall and exited the sanctuary. Tulio just started his jeep when his smart phone rang; he looked and saw that it was Linda calling.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey sweetie, are you almost home?" she asked.

"I just left." Tulio turned out onto the main road from the sanctuary driveway.

"Okay good, I just got done giving the birds a bath and now I'm starting dinner. How does spaghetti sound?"

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait." Tulio said.

"Okay well I guess I'll get the birds out of the bath then, I'll see you when you get here love."

"I'll be there soon." The two exchanged fake kisses and hung up.

Linda left the pot of tomato sauce on a simmer while she went to retrieve the birds. She climbed up the stairs and walked into the bathroom. She saw the two birds sitting on the side of the sink, Jewel was bent over the sink with Blu rubbing her back. Linda arrived just in time to see Jewel puke into the sink; she apologized for disturbing them and immediately ran back down the stairs.

"Get it all out…" Blu said, comforting his mate with his wing.

A couple of seconds later Jewel rose to her feet, "I think I'm all better now."

"Here, rinse out your mouth." Blu suggested, running the sink. Jewel took a couple of mouthfuls and after swishing them around in her mouth spat them into the drain.

"Thanks Blu." Jewel said to him after finally cleansing her mouth of the putrid taste.

Blu flew down to the floor and opened the sink cabinet and pulled out two small hand rags that could serve as towels for them. He told Jewel to dry off while he went to drain the bathtub. Blu flew to the side of the tub and hopped in, he dunked his head underwater and pulled up on the metal plug with his beak and twisted causing the water to begin to slowly drain. Blu resurfaced and hopped out of the tub just as Jewel was finishing drying herself off.

"Whoa…" He muttered when he saw Jewel.

"What?"

"You look dazzling, like literally." Blu complimented.

Jewel flew up to the mirror and realized that what Blu said was correct. Her light blue feathers shined under the light, not a single ruffle was observable, her feathers were as smooth as silk. Blu flew up next to her began his own observations, his signature back neck feathers that were usually bushy all stuck together into a solid curve.

"We look like we're from the future." He chuckled.

"How do we look like were from the future?" Jewel asked.

"Well, in most retro shows and cartoons people from the future usually have sleeked back shiny hair and tight black leather clothing."

Jewel nodded, "Well I guess, although I don't really like your neck feathers in that style."

"You don't?"

"No, I prefer it bushy. It fits and looks better on you."

Blu tried his best to ruffle up his neck feathers but they would eventually grow back into one solid body.

"Here, you have to put some spit into it." Jewel told him, she spat into her wings and rubbed them together.

Blu backed away, "That's okay, I'm sure it'll be better by the end of tonight." He reassured her.

"Don't be such a baby Blu; you tongue me all the time but you're afraid of some spit." She snickered, while her statement was true Blu still refused to let her style his hair with her saliva.

"Fine, be that way." Jewel grunted giving up on her mission to fix Blu's hair.

"Whatever, let's just go see what Linda is doing." Blu suggested.

Tulio parked across the street next to the curb since there were no spaces left in front of the store. He looked both ways before crossing the street and made his way to the door, after unlocking the door and walking in he was greeted by two sparkling macaws sitting on the front counter.

"Wow, that shampoo really does make you guys shine." He gasped. He walked over to them and leaned against the counter, and looked at Blu.

"Although I must say I prefer your neck feathers bushy Blu." Tulio licked his hands, "Let me fix that for you real quick." He said reaching for Blu.

"How about no…"Blu squawked backing up.

"See I told you." Jewel said.

"Yea, so what if I don't want anyone's spit in my feathers, is that too much to ask for?"

Before Jewel could respond Linda called from the kitchen, "Tulio are you home?"

"Yea honey, just talking to the birds!" he hollered back, causing Jewel and Blu to hold their ears at his booming voice.

"My bad guys," he apologized. "Here why don't we go show Linda how pretty you two look." He held out his arm and the two macaws hopped on. Linda looked over when the company of three entered the kitchen.

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed.

"I know right, don't they look amazing!"

"I like Blu's neck feathers bushy though, especially in his back curve." Linda mentioned. Tulio agreed while Blu face palmed.

"Alright! I get it!" he yelled, he furiously spat into his wings and rubbed them together. He ruffled his feathers all along his neck roughly.

"You missed a spot." Jewel said, she quickly spat into her wings and rubbed her spit all into Blu's feathers.

"Gross!" Blu screamed like a little girl. He flew off of Tulio to the sink and turned it on. He stood under the running water and rubbed his neck feathers vigorously.

"Oh Blu you little baby, it's not like I'm Luiz!" Jewel yelled across the kitchen.

Blu shook himself dry like a dog and looked at his reflection from a glass. He turned his head side to side.

"There! Is everyone happy now!" he yelled. Linda and Tulio ignored his squawking and began talking about other things. Jewel flew over to Blu, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am." She smiled.

"That makes me feel so much better." Blu responded sarcastically.

"You are just as bad as Trevor sometimes."

"Guess he rubbed off onto me."

"Well don't let any other of his bad habits rub off onto you, he already gave you a rotten attitude and ruined your taste in music."

"Hey, his taste in music isn't all that bad." Blu defended his friend.

"Okay, whatever you say Blu." Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Okay, the spaghetti is done." Linda announced, immediately Jewel rejoiced and flew over to Linda and perched on her shoulder.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Linda giggled.

"Try eating for an entire family." Jewel replied, even though Linda only heard playful chirps. Tulio walked into the TV room and unfolded three of the small fold up tables. He returned to the kitchen with his plate already made, he snatched it up and began walking back to the tables when Linda told him to wait. Tulio turned around with noodles dangling from his mouth.

He slurped the noodles up like a cartoon character, "What is it?" he asked Linda.

"Well first it's not polite to start eating before others. And second I want you to carry in Blu's bowl of food with you, I can get Jewel's."

Tulio waited while Linda grabbed a small bowl from the cabinet and filled it with noodles and a spoonful of tomato sauce. She handed the bowl to Tulio and told Blu to follow him into the dining room. Linda made her plate of spaghetti and retrieved another bowl from the counter; this one was a normal sized human bowl.

"I know you eat a lot now since you're pregnant." Linda said to Jewel, Jewel hopped up and down happily on Linda's shoulder. "Tell me when." Linda ended up filling the entire bowl to the top with spaghetti; Jewel eyed the bowl the entire time Linda walked into the TV room. Tulio and Blu were contently watching TV, Linda sat Jewel's bowl next to Blu's. Blu looked at the size of Jewel's and looked back at his own. Jewel's was twice the size of his with nearly three times as much food.

"Jeez Jewel."

"Hey, I got more than just one mouth to feed." Jewel responded.

"Hey it's seven, my show is on." Linda said, reaching for the remote.

Tulio quickly snatched it before she could get a hold of it.

"They don't run new episodes on Thursday and especially not this late in the day." Tulio smugly said.

"They're doing a re-run of an episode I missed a couple weeks ago."

"Well, to bad Blu and I are already watching this educational show on space and majority rules."

"You forgot about Jewel." Linda reminded him.

"Jewel doesn't count." Tulio kept the remote from Linda.

Jewel heard Tulio's comment and looked up from her bowl, her beak covered with sauce, she squawked loudly at him. Tulio looked down and saw Jewel's thousand yards stare.

"Okay, maybe she does but that doesn't mean she wants to watch your show." Tulio said.

Linda looked to Jewel who was licking the sauce off of her beak, Blu was silently laughing at his mate in the background.

"Jewel, do you side with me or them?" Linda asked.

Jewel looked at Tulio and then Blu, Blu gave her a wink. Jewel then looked up to Linda; Linda looked down at the bowl sitting in front of Jewel. Jewel remembered the favor Linda did of giving her the large bowl and amount of spaghetti. Jewel squawked and pointed at Linda.

"Traitor!" Blu exclaimed at his mate.

"Anything has to be better than this boring science shit." Jewel replied.

"Well then, guess we settle this old fashion way then?" Linda asked Tulio.

Tulio sighed and held out his hands, ready to play rock paper scissors. Linda did the same and prepared herself.

"Best out of three or sudden death?" Tulio questioned.

"Sudden death." Linda responded.

"Rock, paper, scissors…_**SHOOT!**_" The two adults said in unison. Tulio laid down paper and Linda laid down scissors.

"Dammit!" Tulio yelled. Linda cheered and took the remote from him. She turned the channel a couple of times and sat back and relaxed as her show began.

Tulio looked to Blu, "Sorry I failed you man." Blu gave a understanding nod and looked towards the TV.

"_Enjoy this hour long, no commercial interruption special episode of __**[shitty dumb title inserted here]."**_

Blu moaned at what he heard, "An hour long! God dammit Tulio!" Blu screamed.

"HAHA!" Jewel mocked pointing at him.

"Oh shut up, I wouldn't have to deal with his if you didn't side with her."

~T3H 4RT1F1C1L JUNGL3z~

The four birds walked into the jungle and Tulio closed the door behind them.

"Well, there are four hollows and four of us…so we can each have our own place to sleep tonight." Trevor said.

"Good, sleeping on the ground isn't very fun." Laura joked, remembering the night before.

"There will be an empty one." Krystal said softly, nudging Trevor. Trevor blushed at his girlfriend's action, Laura took notice of it.

"Hey, I don't want to be a grandmother by next month." Laura laughed.

Trevor began blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Don't worry; I don't want to have kids anytime soon." Krystal told her.

Trevor thought back to what Jewel had told him earlier that day, about raising a family was the final step in love. And now even he began to doubt him and Krystal's relationship. How long was anytime soon? Sure he didn't want to have kids until he got to know Krystal a bit more and went steady with her for at least a month or two. He wasn't sure about when Krystal would feel up to raising a family; he looked over at the military macaw. She was a wild party kind of bird, always looking for fun…at least from what he heard in the stories Nico and her exchanged, would she be willing to be dragged down by children? Trevor decided that it would be best to ask her about this in private later tonight, probably in their hollow.

"Well, I'm pretty worn out so I think I'm going to go to bed early." Laura said.

"Oh, okay mom." Trevor said snapping out of his thoughts. His mother gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, which he naturally wiped off, and said good night to the other two birds.

"Well now what?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, there isn't much to do in here."

"We could go swimming?" Trevor asked.

"That doesn't sound too bad actually." Krystal added. Nico agreed and the three made their way to the bottom of the stream.

Trevor was the first to touch the water, he immediately retracted his claw.

"Shit's pretty cold." He said turning to them.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Krystal said. She began to walk in but stopped after the first steps and walked back a shore.

"Okay maybe your right." She said.

"You guys are pusses." Nico highly said. He began walking to the body of water and stood at the edge of it. He slowly put a claw in and like Trevor, pulled it out. Trevor and Krystal snuck up behind the oblivious yellow canary, as soon as he turned around the two larger birds picked him up throwing him into the middle of the pool.

Nico gave a high pitched shriek like a girl from a horror movie while he was in mid air. He landed in the water and immediately felt the water beginning to numb the feeling in his body. He resurfaced and began yelling at his two attackers.

"Fuuuuuuuuu-" he screamed rage written all over his face. (like rage guy TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL)

"How's the temperature?" Krystal joked.

"Quite dandy!" Nico sarcastically yelled, shivering. He trudged his way to the shore and shook his body dry the best he could.

"I think I know why it's so cold." Trevor said.

"What do you think?" Krystal asked wondering.

"Well the power has been out for hours, and there is probably a heater of something where the water begins, and it flows down to here. Since it hasn't been running that's why the water is cold." Trevor stated.

Krystal nodded, "You know you're probably right."

"Whatever, I don't care. You guys threw me in anyways which was not cool guys, I feel like I'm freezing over." Nico shivered.

"Sorry, but we couldn't resist." Krystal giggled.

"Whatever, I'm going to go up to one of the hollows and curl up in a leaf under a shit ton of hay to keep myself from getting hyperthermia."

"Okay good night." Both birds said to him. Nico flew off leaving the two lover birds together.

"Well then, alone at last." Krystal said and gave Trevor a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah…" he weakly chuckled.

"Why don't we go up to the hollow and cuddle?" Krystal softly said.

"I-I- wou- would like th- that." Trevor stuttered like Adam Sandler in the water boy. (Water Boy is one of the best movies ever!)

Krystal took flight and Trevor quickly followed behind, happy to finally spend some alone time with Krystal even though he was nervous as a deer in a hunting reserve.

Krystal went in and lay in the center of den and signaled for him to follow. Trevor took a seat next to her and was pulled down.

"Don't be shy."

"Sorry, just still kind of new to this whole thing." Trevor nervously laughed.

Krystal pulled herself closer to him, nuzzling her beak against his neck and sending chills down Trevor's spine. She moved her way up his neck and locked her beak with his, their tongues meeting halfway. Trevor rolled his eyes in the bliss of the moment, a feeling of pure power and devotion engulfing every inch of his body. The feeling he experienced was love, sweeping over his mind, heart and soul like a tidal wave.

Unfortunately the saying "love knows no bounds" is not entirely true, as much as Trevor wanted to keep his beak locked with Krystal's he pulled away to catch his breath.

"Krystal…I love…you so…much." He managed to say in between his gasping for air.

"I love you to."

Trevor finally regained his breath and went in for round two, this time it was Krystal's turn to break the minute long kiss.

"You know Trevor when I said I didn't want kids anytime soon?"

"Yea…" he slowly said, relieved she brought up the subject first.

"I lied, I just wanted to give your mom a sense of security. I'm sure she is already worrying about us sleeping together."

"I'm glad to hear that you're up for having kids earlier then you mentioned." Trevor smiled, kissing her on the top of her beak. "When are you ready to be certain though?"

"Right now." She replied.

**AN**- **so guys, ik that this is a pretty short dam chapter for being second to last….but guess what…I plan on , making the final chapter about 8-9k words long, yea ikr a long one. Itll be the longest single chapter I have ever done and it will probably be done sometime during this weekend, since im going over to my moms house this weekend I have nothing to do but write! Until this weekend goodbye!**

**AS ALWAYS REVIEW PLZZZZ**


	17. Final chapter PART 1

**AN-And with this I begin concluding this story…**

Trevor's pupils shrunk to dots and his facial expression turned blank. He couldn't move or think straight, his entire body fell frozen in place like a dead man's. Krystal noticed his composure and began worrying after he didn't respond.

"Trevor are you okay?"

Trevor still laid absolutely still like a rock, not breathing or moving. He tried to get a grip on himself, trying to say what he thought. He thought that he was ready for this, ready to speak his mind to Krystal. He felt that he would be the one pushing for kids and now here he was unable to function. Krystal had flipped his world upside down when she told him how she really felt.

"Trevor say something!" Krystal hollered slapping him across the beak.

Trevor didn't react to the pain; he just opened his mouth and let out a small groan. He tried his hardest to say something back to Krystal but couldn't think of anything.

"Trevor, if you don't want to have kids then its fine, I understand! Just talk!" she said shaking him by his shoulders.

"I-…" he managed to squeeze out.

Krystal stood to her feet, "Trevor I'll just go sleep by myself if you don't want to talk about it."

"No!" he forced out. At the threat of Krystal leaving he miraculously regained his motor skills and stood to his feet. "We do need to talk about this."

"Well, I stated my feelings now it's your turn."

"Well…" Trevor began, "It's just that…"

"You don't want kids?" Krystal completed his sentence.

"Yes! I mean NO!" he corrected himself.

"Which is it?" Krystal asked.

"Both, look it's not that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my days than by your side," Krystal smiled, "I just don't want to go that far yet, I'm not ready for that big of a step. I mean I just met you…"

"So what, am I just a stranger!" Krystal shouted, twisting his words around.

"No I didn't mean it like that!"

"How else could you mean it then?"

"I- I just…" he stuttered trying to think of what to say.

Krystal nodded, "That's what I thought."

"Krystal please, just try to look at from my perspective!" He pleaded. "I haven't even interacted with other birds other than my mother before I came here, I hardly have been outside for my entire seven years, and I am ignorant about life outside of a cage?"

Krystal paused and took his words into consideration; she realized that there was truth behind his words. Trevor's anti social personality showed more than she realized, he was always nervous and uneasy around her.

"You're right…I didn't put your feelings into consideration and I'm sorry, I was selfish." She sighed.

"It's okay Krystal; I don't want you beating yourself up about this. I'm just asking for a little bit more time before we…you know." Trevor blushed.

"I can wait, however long it takes." She smiled.

"You will?" he asked.

"I will."

"Thank you so much for understanding." Trevor sighed relieved.

"Love is about understanding your other… I forgot that but it won't happen again." She said smiling; she brought Trevor into a hug followed by a passionate kiss. Trevor felt the butterflies rise from his stomach as their tongues danced with each other.

The two birds resumed their positions of lying next to one another, talking about normal stuff like music, favorite activities, and other subjects. Eventually Krystal decided to get to know her Trevor more than he would be willing to tell her on his own.

"Want to play a game?" she asked, Trevor was in the middle of explaining the concept of Youtube to her.

"What game?"

"Truth." She answered.

"Wait, is this one of those games that you tell your darkest secrets to others?" he wondered.

"Yea, so you know the rules so let's start, you can go first."

"Hey, I never agreed on actually playing the game!"

"Oh c'mon Trevor, whatever we say will stay in between the two of us."

"You swear?"

"I swear!" she laughed.

"That doesn't seem to convincing, I don't think that secrets are very funny…" he mumbled.

"Okay, Trevor I promise that as your other, the one you love and adore, to not tell your secret's to anyone." Krystal pledged, holding her wing over her heart.

"Fine…" Trevor grumbled. "But YOU have to go first!"

"Okay, well hmmmm lets see here…" Krystal thought of a good one to tell him but wasn't to revealing. "Oh, here's a good one. I poop on people walking along the streets on purpose."

Trevor sternly looked at her, "That's really inconsiderate." Not wanting to believe that his perfect girl would do something so obscene.

"Hey, don't judge. I told one now it's your turn."

"When I first saw you I fell in love." He plainly said, Krystal was shocked at how quickly he turned up the heat.

"Really?" she asked in an shocked tone.

"Yes."

"That's so sweet!" Krystal giggled; Trevor lightly blushed and quickly changed the subject telling Krystal it was her turn. Krystal thought for a bit before finally thinking of one.

"Don't be offended but when you told me your story in the tree at the beach I thought it was all bullshit and you were using it just to get a shot at me."

"Well when did you believe I was telling the truth?" Trevor asked somewhat disappointed.

"When we saw Blu and Jewel in the club." Krystal said answering his question.

"So wait, if you thought I was bullshitting you then why did you still hang around me?"

"I don't know something about you kept me bound to you, like a little voice was in my head saying to stay by your side."

"I guess its fate." Trevor said.

"Do you believe in that stuff?"

"To a certain extent I guess, what about you?"

"I'm not sure if I do or not." Krystal mumbled in response.

"Well I don't care if it was fate or pure luck, I'm just glad to be with you." Trevor said blushing.

Krystal smiled and wrapped herself in his wings, nesting her head in his golden underside. She listened to his heart beat strong and rhythmed her breathing with his. She allowed Trevor's warmth to engulf her, protecting her from any harm and obscenities. She felt at peace, her soul was at rest and a feeling of bliss unlike anything she ever experienced had come over her. Eventually her eyes grew heavy with sleep and she slipped off into the dream world guided by Trevor.

Trevor eventually figured that Krystal had fallen asleep; her breaths were slow and deep with a repeating light wheeze. He watched her dreamingly, put in a trance by her beauty even when she slept. Eventually he could feel drowsiness beginning weighing down on him heavier and heavier until he closed his eyes finally. He was sure that life would only get better and better as long as Krystal stood by his side.

~DA B00kStOrE~

"Finally it's over!" Blu exclaimed relieved of the burden of watching the awful show.

Jewel sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She had begun to fall asleep halfway into the show; the acting was so awful that she almost regretted siding with Linda. When the show finally ended and Blu jumped to his feet, announcing his joy, Jewel fell over onto the couch and was wide awake.

"Blu what the hell?" grunted.

Blu turned around, "Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized, walking over to help her up.

Jewel rubbed her eyes and looked up at Blu.

"You were right, that show did suck." Jewel snickered.

"Yea next time how about you side with me, after all we're mates…."

"Nah, anything is better than those boring science shows."

Blu rolled his eyes at her comment, "Some enjoy knowing how the world works…"

"Blu, Jewel, Tulio and I are going to bed. Here's the remote feel free to watch whatever you please and I'll be back down in a second with some blankets." Linda announced to the birds. She and Tulio walked out of the room and moments later they returned carrying a large green comforter. Blu and Jewel snuggled close under the comforter next to each other to where only their necks were showing.

"What do you want to watch?" Blu asked.

"I don't care just something not boring."

"Fine…" Blu replied and he began flipping through the channels with no luck of finding anything.

"There doesn't seem to be anything at all on." Jewel mumbled.

"Yea…well we could always entertain ourselves." Blu said winking at Jewel.

Jewel's cheeks turned a light shade of red as Blu scooted closer and kissed her lightly on her beak. Jewel returned the gesture by pushing her beak to his and wrapping him in her wings.

"I can't remember the last time we kissed like that." Jewel said catching her breath.

"Yea, things have just been so hectic lately."

"We never have any time to ourselves it seems." Jewel said frowning.

"I know it's hard to come by but we should cherish every moment of life even if we aren't doing what we want to be, as long as you are there with me."

"I always will be." Jewel mumbled slowly blinking her eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" Blu asked.

"No, not really." Jewel lightly yawned.

"It's okay Jewel if you are. You deserve some rest after all you've been doing."

"Just hold me close to you Blu." She asked sliding herself into his chest.

"Good night Jewel."

"Good night Blu."

Blu wrapped her in his wings, holding her head close to his heart. As much as Blu would want to fall asleep with Jewel he wasn't tired and he watched over Jewel for hours until he finally decided to go read.

Blu slowly and carefully unwrapped Jewel from his wings and silently flew to the books. He quietly shut the door behind him and flew up to the counter. He flipped on a small lamp for light and searched for a good book. He hovered next to the bookshelf browsing through the titles reading them off aloud to himself.

"The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn…hmmmmm Linda always said this was a good read." He grabbed the book in his claws and flew back to the lamp. He flipped open the book and briefly read through the author notes. He started reading the first chapter, the book had a certain and unique kind of dictation which made it fun to read. The use of older words and phrases made Blu think twice about a sentence and sometimes re-read entire paragraphs.

Eventually he finished with chapter one and began working on chapter 2. However halfway into the chapter Blu could feel his eyes begin to droop and his head suddenly became heavy like a rock, he tried his best to stay awake and continue reading but eventually the words began to blur. Blu gave in to sleep and plopped down onto the open book, slightly snoring.

Blu opened his eyes slowly and saw that he was drooling on the book. He quickly wiped it off the page and saw that he ruined a nice chunk of words with his saliva. Then he heard someone call his name and he quickly realized that it was Jewel calling him from the other room.

"Blu where are you?" She cried, sounding as if she was in pain.

Blu quickly rushed in from the other room and landed next to Jewel, her facial expression showed extreme discomfort.

"Jewel what is wrong, what are you doing up?"

"Blu they're coming!" she yelled grabbing his wing tight.

"RIGHT NOW!" Blu screamed.

"Blu please calm down, for me. This is already stressful enough." Jewel whined.

Blu tried his best to keep a calm composure but wasn't doing a good job at it. He paced back and forth in front of Jewel, looking at her but avoiding eye contact.

"When is it happening?" he asked.

"Blu it's only been a couple of minutes, you need to just stay calm."

"How can I be so calm when this is happening so unexpectedly?"

"What are you worried about?" she asked.

"I'm worried about all the things that can go wrong! I'm going to go wake Tulio just to be safe."

Jewel grabbed Blu and brought him eye level, glaring at him with discontent.

"Blu we don't need any help from anyone, we will make it through this together." She growled, "Now sit your ass down next to me and help."

Blu abided and took a seat next to her.

"How can I help?" he asked.

"Just hold my wing and talk."

Blu put her wing in his and thought of what to think about. Then a good idea popped into his head, something they should have already discussed.

"What about names?" he asked.

Jewel's eyes widened, "That's good, what are some names you like?"

"I don't know…" Blu mumbled. "What about you?"

"I really don't know either." Jewel chuckled.

"So much for that idea." Blu nervously laughed.

Jewel tightened her grip on his wing and gave out a painful groan.

"Jewel are you okay?" Blu looked at her concerned.

"No!"

"Okay, just stay calm Jewel I'm right here." Blu told her, rubbing her back. Now he was the calm one.

~The next morning~

Tulio woke first; he gave a long stretch and yawned. He sat on the side of the bed and scratched his neck feeling the rugged bristles of a beard forming he decided he would shave. He walked into the hallway and into the bathroom. He pulled out his razor and shaving cream and squirted some into his hand, then applying it to his face. He slid his razor along the sides of his neck and worked in to the center of his face. He saw Linda come into the reflection of the mirror and moved over to give her room to brush her teeth.

"Good morning." Linda said squeezing the toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

Tulio finished shaving and rinsed his face; he gave Linda a kiss on the cheek and returned the greeting before making his way downstairs. He noticed the desk lamp on and a book spread open on the counter. He turned off the lamp and walked into the TV room. The room was completely black so Tulio flipped on the lights.

Blu and Jewel squinted at the sudden burst of light and saw Tulio standing in the doorway. Tulio walked past the two birds into the kitchen, when he disappeared behind the door they looked at each other.

"I can't believe he didn't notice…"

"Maybe Linda will, I'm sure she will." Blu said confidently.

Linda spat into the sink and rinsed her mouth out. She wiped her face dry with a hand towel and walked her way down the stairs. She saw the two birds sitting next to each other and greeted them with a hearty hello before walking into the kitchen with Tulio.

"Wow, maybe we should just show them?" Jewel asked.

"No, let them find out for themselves."

Tulio and Linda returned from the kitchen minutes later carrying a platter of assorted fruits and seeds for Blu and Jewel. They sat the plate in front of the birds and returned to the kitchen for their own breakfast. The humans saw that the birds had not moved from their original spot and began to wonder what was wrong.

"Why aren't they eating?" Linda asked.

"I have no clue…" Tulio answered.

The two humans sat down next to the birds and began eating the syrupy mess of pancakes. Blu stood up from his spot and brought back a slice of mango for his love.

"Over the plate guys, you know that." Linda said taking the mango from Jewel and setting back on the plate.

Blu squawked in protest and retrieved the mango again bringing it back to Jewel. Just as before, Linda took the mango away from the birds and placed it back with the platter of fruit.

"Why are you guys being so stubborn this morning?" Linda angrily grunted.

"Should we just show them already?" Blu asked excited.

"Might as well, we could all day like this." Jewel laughed.

With that Jewel lightly stood up from her place and stretched. Tulio looked over and noticed the three pearly white eggs sitting underneath Jewel's legs. He looked back to his pancakes and brought a piece up to his mouth when he froze in realization at what he just saw. He put a hand on Linda's leg and dropped his plate.

"Li-Linda t-t-the eg-eggs." He stuttered staring down at Jewel.

Linda directed her line of vision to where Tulio fixated his and showed the same dumbfounded facial expression.

"They see them…" Blu slowly said, a smile growing across his face.

"This is amazing!" Tulio yelled leaping to his feet. He got on his knees next to the couch to get eye level with the eggs. Linda followed and the two adults stared at the eggs like little kids stare through a store window at something they want inside.

"I count three." Linda said.

Tulio nodded in agreement and stretched his hand out to the eggs but too much of everyone's surprise it was Blu who snapped at Tulio's hand. Blu stood in front of Jewel and the eggs with his chest puffed out.

"Oh my little Blu is officially a father!" Linda shouted snatching up the now not so tough looking bird in her arms, spinning him around in the air.

"Linda put me down!" Blu shrieked. Seeing Blu's embarrassment she set him down back next to Jewel. Jewel trusted Tulio enough to gently observe the eggs closer and even pick them up individually. Tulio came to the conclusion that everything about the eggs were perfectly normal and healthy.

"I'm so proud of you Blu!" Linda said smooching the poor blue bird. Blu protested and broke free from her, wiping off the kisses with his wings.

"We should get them to the aviary." Tulio suggested.

"You're right, let's go as soon as possible."

The two humans gulped down the rest of their breakfast and frantically changed their clothes and freshen up. Blu and Jewel sat contently on the couch, sharing a slice of mango together and watching the humans scattering around getting ready. Finally Tulio carefully carried out the two spix macaws and their three eggs out the door in a cardboard box filled with blankets. The box was set in the backseat of Linda's car and for extra safety a seat belt wrapped around it.

"I'll drive ahead just stay behind me and be careful." Tulio said to Linda before crossing the street to his jeep.

~Artificial jungle time baby~

Krystal opened her eyes and could see outside the den, she could hear the muffled voice of Nico. She slowly turned over on her side and saw Trevor's deep Blue eyes staring her in the face.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Morning, how long have you been up?"

"About an hour, I didn't want to disturb you from your sleep."

"That's sweet thank you." Krystal smiled and gave him a light kiss on the beak.

"Can we just lie here for a bit longer?" Trevor asked when Krystal began rising to her feet.

"Oh, okay sure." Krystal asked genuinely surprised by his request.

Krystal resumed her position next to Trevor in his wings. Trevor slowly stroked her head feathers and became lost in space staring at Krystal.

"Hey you're out of it again Trevor." She giggled.

"Yeah I know." Trevor smiled blinking.

"It's okay; it reminds me of how much you care." The two birds leaned in close for a kiss but were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two birds looked to the hollow entrance and saw Laura standing there.

"Oh, hey mom!" Trevor nervously chuckled as he got to his feet quickly, blushing dark red.

"Sorry if I was interrupting but I think that you would want to see this." Laura told them before flying back out of the hollow.

Krystal and Trevor exchanged brief bashful looks before flying out to see what the commotion was about. Lucy and O'Malley sat on a branch outside of the hollow directly across the jungle. In the hollow doorway Nico and Laura stood with their backs to Trevor and Krystal.

"What is going on?" Krystal asked as she and Trevor landed next to the cockatoos.

"Jewel had her eggs last night." O'Malley answered.

"She did!" Krystal and Trevor yelled in unison.

From the hollow Blu poked his head out and smiled, "Yes she did!" Blu cheerfully laughed.

Blu flew out and landed next to Trevor.

"How does it feel to be a father?" Krystal asked, before Trevor could.

"I haven't felt so happy my entire life!" Blu laughed.

"How many eggs are there?" Trevor asked.

"Three, three beautiful little pearls." Blu answered smiling. "Why don't you come in and see them?"

"We'd love to." Trevor replied.

Nico and Laura moved to the side for Krystal and Trevor to enter the hollow. Jewel sat in the middle greeting them with a smile as the two walked in.

"Hi there you two, sleep in late?" Jewel sarcastically said.

Trevor brushed off the comment, "Can we see them?" he asked.

Jewel nodded and stood up, revealing the eggs, she stood to the side while Trevor and Krystal moved closer for a better look. The two peered down on the three white pearly spheres.

"They're beautiful." Krystal gasped.

"Thank you." Jewel said smiling.

"How bad did it hurt?" Krystal continued.

"It was not enjoyable but I made through it," She looked over to Blu and smiled, "as long as Blu is by my side I can overcome anything."

Blu walked over by her side and returned the smile.

"Well better not let them get cold." Trevor joked.

Jewel nodded and gently placed herself back atop the trio of eggs. Blu took a seat next to her and gently placed a wing over her back.

"Well we'll let you two have some privacy." Krystal said heading for the entrance with Trevor following.

**A.N.-Well that is the first part of the final chapter, hope you enjoyed it! I have decided to make it into three separate chapters, I have part 2 finished just need to proof read it but it is like 6k words and I have a shit ton of tests tomorrow. It will be uploaded tomorrow morning before I leave for school though. Part 3 is nearly done, just need to put some finishing touches on it. As always Review until then and I also just turned on Anonymous reviewing on my stories, never realized that it was off lol.**


	18. Final chapter PART 2

Cindy heard the bathroom door shut and she immediately shot her eyes open, Trent was walking in with a kennel in his hands. He sat it down and opened the door; he looked over at Cindy and sighed.

"Don't be a bitch about this." He grunted.

Cindy squawked and flew up to the window sill, where she would have the best advantage. Trent reached out for the bird and was met with a bite from her beak.

"OW!" he shouted holding his hand watching in horror as the blood began to flow.

Cindy laughed at his facial expression and was proud of the number she did to his hand. Trent ran his hand under the sink and placed a band aid over the bite.

"I'm trying to bring you to the sanctuary so you can get some help…BUT NOOOOOOOOOO you bite me…" he said. "Why the hell am I even talking to a bird!" he shouted rolling his eyes.

Trent stormed out of the bathroom leaving Cindy alone once again. Did he say something about the sanctuary? Her aunt was probably still at the sanctuary, and her father abandoned her. Lucy was the only family she had left and she would do anything to get with it. Cindy sighed and flew to the open kennel and slowly closed the door behind her. Eventually after nearly an hour the chubby boy returned and was amazed seeing that the bird actually put herself into the kennel.

Picking up the kennel to his eye level he looked in, "Why did you…" he asked confused.

"Trent! If you want a ride to the sanctuary hurry your ass up!" his mom angrily yelled from the hall.

Trent rushed outside after his mother and placed Cindy in the back of the rugged red pick-up truck. The ride down the driveway was extremely bumpy, sending Cindy flying about in the kennel. Finally after the truck met the smooth pavement of the road Cindy rubbed her head and looked out the kennel. The effects of yesterday's storm were easy to see, many of the trees small branches were wrangled together in the tree or scattered about in the street.

The truck took a sharp right turn, sending the kennel sliding to the other side of the bed. Cindy slammed against the side of kennel and rubbed her head.

_Learn to drive u dumb bitch! _She yelled.

Cindy looked back out the kennel and saw a row of high palm trees and realized that they were pulling into sanctuary. Finally the long rough rollercoaster was done with and Cindy could begin her search for her aunt. The tires screeched as the truck came to an abrupt stop sending Cindy off balance and falling on her face. She heard the passenger door slam shut and soon Trent was briskly carrying her into the sanctuary.

"Trent hurry up, I can't be late for work!" His mother yelled harshly.

"Okay mom!" he shouted back. This was the thousandth time she said it.

Trent regained his composure and opened the glass doors, when he entered a light ring echoed through the building and soon a man in a white lab coat with glasses turned the corner.

"Hello there young man, what can I help you with today?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, well I just want to drop this bird off, I found her yesterday not moving out in the rain. She seems pretty much alright, just a few scratches but I just wanted to be safe." Trent said as politely as he could.

"Oh well I will be happy to help, the name is Dr. Montero or you can just call me Tulio if you want." Tulio smiled, holding his hand for a shake.

Trent smiled and firmly shook Tulio's hand, "I'm Trent."

"Well if you would just follow me Trent I can hand you the drop off form for you to fill out and then you can be on your way."

"Wait, I can't just come and drop the bird off?" Trent asked.

"No, the law requires that we keep detailed records of who drops off birds. I know it is kind of pointless but the law is the law. Besides it'll only take a couple of minutes." Tulio smiled.

Trent in return frowned, "I don't think I have a couple of minutes." He grumbled, directly after that his mother honked the red pickup trucks horn and yelled for him to hurry.

"Excuse me." Trent said before setting down the kennel and rushing out to the truck. "Mama, I have to fill out a form and then we can go, it'll be very quick just a few more minutes!" Trent pleaded.

His mother stared at him sternly, "I don't have the time I'm leaving!" She put the truck into drive and screeched off leaving Trent at the entrance alone.

"Bitch!" Trent yelled, even though his mother was too far to hear. Trent sighed and trotted his way up the steps and back into the sanctuary.

"Sorry about that, so where is the form?" he calmly said.

"Did she just leave you?" Tulio questioned, shocked at what he just saw.

"Yea, guess I'll be walking home." Trent said giving a fake laugh.

"I can run you home on my lunch break if you wish." Tulio said.

"Would you really!" Trent exclaimed, his eyes full of relief.

"Sure, it would be my pleasure. After all you possibly saved a birds life so it's the least I could do."

Trent smiled and thanked Tulio for his generosity. Tulio held the kennel containing Cindy and walked down the hall with Trent following close behind. They walked into a room where an American looking lady with glasses sat at a table reading a book titled "_Macaws and parenthood."_

"Trent this is my girlfriend Linda. Linda this is Trent, he brought in a bird for us to check out."

Trent and Linda exchanged greetings and Linda went back to reading her book while Trent stood next to Tulio filling out the bird drop off form. Tulio set the kennel on the counter and looked in, he began filling out a form about information on the bird.

"Well it seems you found a female juvenile white cockatoo…that's very odd." Tulio mumbled.

"Why's that?" Trent asked, nearly done with the form.

"Well Cockatoo's are not native to here; they come from New Zealand and Australia. I wonder…." And he trailed off to thought. He excused himself leaving Trent and Linda alone. Trent looked over at Linda and quickly looked away when Linda noticed. Eventually Tulio returned with another cockatoo in his hands.

"Let me go you evil devil!" Lucy squawked.

Cindy was sitting the back of the kennel when she heard the familiar voice of her aunt; she ran to the front of the cage and peaked out.

"Aunt Lucy!" she yelled in joy.

Lucy heard her name called and looked at the kennel, when she saw her niece sitting behind the bars she rejoiced and broke free from Tulio's grasp.

"Cindy!" she cried out, tears running down her cheeks. The birds tried their best to hug through the bars but only managed to get their wing tips through.

"My hunch proved correct." Tulio said.

"What was that?" Both Linda and Trent asked.

"These two obviously know each other." He answered. Tulio walked over and opened the kennel for the reunion of aunt and niece to be complete. Cindy threw herself into her aunt's arms and Lucy spun her around hugging her tight.

"Oh Cindy I have been so worried about you!"

"I missed you!" Cindy cried.

The humans watched the happy reunion between the two birds, Trent handed Tulio the now filled form and leaned against the counter.

"You did good bringing her into here Trent." Tulio said smiling at the boy.

Before Trent could say anything he felt a large rush of wind go by as a large black bird that looked more like a hawk rather than a cockatoo land next to the others.

"And who would this be?" O'Malley smiled.

"Cindy, this is my friend O'Malley."

Cindy remembered the bird as the one who saved her aunt and smiled.

"I remember him, he's the one who saved you from-" Cindy choked up, "From Dad…" she mumbled.

"Cindy where is your father?" O'Malley asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know." Cindy sighed. "I was left behind yesterday in the storm trying to keep up with him."

Lucy bent down to Lucy and looked at her in the eye, "Cindy I still love your father just as much as ever but he is a danger to all of us, possibly even you!" Lucy said grabbing her nieces shoulder. "He's sick, he isn't safe to be around anymore and if you see him I want you to promise me that you will tell me."

Cindy nodded, "Okay I promise." She began to sniffle and tear up.

"Shhh I know I know, don't worry it'll be okay." Lucy comforted Cindy with a hug.

"Well why don't we go introduce Cindy to everyone else?" O'Malley cheerfully said trying to change the mood.

Cindy wiped her tears and smiled, "I'd like that."

Nico, Krystal, Trevor and Laura were in the stream playing Marco polo. Trevor was it and was slowly wandering around calling out  
>Marco!"<p>

"Polo!" the others responded.

Trevor specifically listened for Krystal's voice, her accent made it easy for her to locate and Trevor smiled when he realized she was also the closest to him.

"Marco?" he called out again, grinning.

"Polo!" Laura and Nico said, Krystal whispered it lightly under her breath and Trevor knew that he was close. He kept moving to where he last heard Krystal until he heard the flapping of wings above him.

Krystal watched as Trevor slowly approached her, she knew that he was picking her out on purpose just to mess around. Trevor was less than a foot from her and when he called out Marco and she lightly whispered it. Trevor continued to shorten the distance between him and her, once he was inches away Krystal took flight to desperately escape. Trevor was too quick though and jumped out of the water into mid-air and grabbed Krystal by her left claw, pulling her out of the air and into the water.

"Got you!" he yelled when he resurfaced.

"You were coming after me on purpose." Krystal giggled.

"Why would I not?" Trevor grinned.

Krystal splashed some water onto his face for his remark and Trevor retaliated by picking up the military macaw over his right shoulder.

"Put me down!" she laughed. Trevor threw her into the middle of the pool and the other two birds laughed at Krystal's cry as she was flung through the air.

Lucy and O'Malley returned but with another white cockatoo, this one noticeably young.

"Who is this?" Laura asked when she saw the newcomer.

"Guy's this is Cindy, my niece." Lucy announced to the other birds.

"Aw she looks just like you." Krystal complimented.

"Hey I'm Trevor." Trevor introduced himself walking out of the pool.

The other birds followed and introduced themselves to Cindy.

"I remember you." Cindy said to Nico.

"Yea, I'm the one your father kidnapped." Nico grumbled.

"I can assure you guys I'm not like my father at all." She said hanging her head low.

"It's okay, we didn't think you were." Krystal said trying to cheer her up.

Cindy smiled and noticed a dark blue male bird flying out of hollow in a tree. Blu landed next to the large group of birds and looked at Cindy.

"Hello there!" Blu heartedly greeted.

"Hi I'm Cindy, Lucy's niece."

"It's great to meet you. I'm Blu, and my mate Jewel is up in that hollow watching over our eggs." Blu said pointing at the respected hollow.

"Blu, you mean like the cheese with the mold on it?" Cindy asked.

Blu laughed at her question and nodded, "Yes like the cheese." He smiled.

~in dat room in da sanctuary~

"So Trent, what do you enjoy doing?" Tulio asked.

"Oh, well I mostly just play video games." Trent muttered.

"I see, well you know if you ever want to give an extra hand around here you would be more than welcome." Tulio offered.

"You mean like a job?"

"Well not exactly, I'm not legally allowed to employ you unless you have a scholarship for being a vet tech. But you are still more than welcome to volunteer, where do you live?"

"About a 10 minute drive up the road." Trent said pointing to where his house would be.

"Well I would be more than happy to pick you up any day you want to help."

Trent thought about the offer, the community service hours would look good on his résumé and the experience could be useful. He had no idea on what he wanted to do with his life and with him only having two years left of high school then maybe this was his calling.

"I'll be more than happy to help." He smiled.

"Great to hear it!" Tulio exclaimed. "Well I guess I might as well give you the grand tour then?"

Tulio showed Trent every inch of the Sanctuary from the treatment rooms to the custodial closets. Finally Tulio opened a door to a room where inside was a pane of monitors displaying what seemed to be a jungle.

"And this is the room we monitor the artificial jungles, we have three jungles as of now. A small one and two larger ones. In this one we have our favorite group of birds." Tulio said pointing to a specific monitor.

Trent saw a group of about 6 or 7 birds it seemed talking next to a stream.

"That's cool." Trent said.

"Yes it is and you see that blue one right there?" Tulio pointed to Blu on the monitor and Trent nodded. "Well he is the last male of his kind and he and his mate just had their first group of eggs."

"So they are like extremely endangered?"

"Yes, they are the last hope for their species and thanks to them we are getting a large grant from the government to expand the sanctuary."

"That's awesome!" Trent exclaimed.

"It is isn't it?" Tulio smiled at Trent's enthusiasm.

~In the jungle~

"So what brings you down here?" Trevor asked Blu.

"Oh well Jewel is hungry so I was hoping to get Tulio's attention and get something for us to eat."

"Tulio is showing some kid around the sanctuary." Cindy piped up.

"What kid?" Blu asked.

"He's the one who brought me in today after saving me from the storm yesterday."

Moments later the birds heard the door to the jungle open and two voices talking, one was Tulio's and the other was unfamiliar. The two humans came into sight of the birds and now they could all put a face on Trent's name.

"Go ahead and put it down for them." Tulio urged Trent. In Trent's hands was a large bucket of seeds and dried fruits.

Trent cautiously set the food next to the birds and quickly backed up. The birds began eating immediately and Trent resumed his position next to Tulio.

"Well now that is finished how about I drive you home?"

"I'd like that, thanks." Trent smiled.

The two humans left the jungle leaving the birds to eat. Blu excused himself and flew back into the hollow where Jewel was resting. Blu quietly walked in and gently shook Jewel awake.

"Jewel?" he whispered.

"Yea Blu?" she yawned.

"Tulio brought some food for us."

"Oh well can you take care of the eggs for me while I eat?"

"Yea…of course I will."

Jewel stood up and gave Blu a kiss on the cheek before she flew out of the den leaving Blu alone. Blu looked at the eggs and gulped, immediately the thought of him crushing the delicate eggs made its way into his mind. He slowly walked to the eggs like he was approaching a wild animal. He stretched out his claw and tapped the egg lightly expecting it to immediately shatter into a million pieces. He stared down at the eggs for another minute before he cautiously swung his leg over the eggs. Blu gently placed himself on top of the eggs expecting to hear the crack of the eggs breaking, thankfully no cracks were heard and Blu sighed in relief.

Jewel flew down to the bucket of food and finished greeting her friends when she noticed the new cockatoo.

"And who is this?" Jewel asked smiling.

"I'm Cindy."

"Nice to meet you Cindy, I'm Jewel." Jewel shook claws with Cindy.

"You look very pretty." Cindy complimented.

"Oh thank you." Jewel smiled blushing.

"Jewel we're going to go to the club and uh take care of some things," Nico began, "would you care to join us?"

"I would love to but I don't know how Blu would feel if I left him egg sitting all night, you can ask Blu if he wants to go though." Jewel answered eating.

Nico flew up to Blu's hollow and found him sitting uneasy on the eggs.

"Hey Blu having fun?" Nico teased.

"Not really, I wish Jewel would get back here all I can think of is me screwing up and breaking one of them." Blu said in a nervous tone.

"Well I just came to ask if you would want to come to the club. To get some closure..."

"I want to Nico, I really do but I'm not going to leave Jewel here alone this is an important part of our lives right now and I should be next to her."

Nico smiled, "Of course man I totally understand."

Just then Jewel flew up to the hollow and walked in.

"You're relieved of your post Blu." Jewel snickered.

Blu sighed relieved and carefully stood up, making sure not to damage the eggs. Jewel took his spot and Blu sat next to her.

"Well I guess I better get going." Nico waved to the birds before flying back down.

"Aren't you going to go?" Jewel asked.

Blu nodded, "No, that wouldn't be fair to you and besides I'd rather be right here next to you."

"Thank you Blu." Jewel smiled at him.

"Neither Blu nor Jewel are coming." Nico told Krystal and Trevor who were perched on a branch sweet talking to each other.

"Really?" Trevor asked disappointed.

"Yea they want to have some time together."

"That's okay." Krystal said.

"Well guess we might as well go." Trevor said before flying to the door. Krystal and Nico followed behind him, landing in front of the door.

"Dam we didn't think about the door did we?" Krystal laughed.

"We can open it; just have to work as a team." Trevor said turning to the two.

Trevor flew to the knob and got a firm grip on it with his claws, Krystal and Nico waited at the bottom of the door. While Trevor flapped backwards with all his might Krystal and Nico pulled the door open when they could get a grip on the door with their strength.

"That was easy." Nico stated.

Trevor landed next to the other two birds panting, "You had the easy job." Trevor wheezed.

The three birds found an open a window at the end of the hall and took advantage of it.

"It feels so good to finally fly outside again!" Krystal joyfully hollered.

Trevor inhaled the crisp jungle air and immediately felt a surge of energy flow through his body. The fresh air was a good change from the same cycled air inside of the jungle.

~Outside of Trent's house~

"Thanks for the ride Dr. Montero!" Trent waved as he walked to his front door.

"Oh no problem and make sure you think of that proposition." Tulio waved back.

Trent disappeared behind his front door into his house and Tulio turned around in the front yard and made his way down the bumpy driveway.

"Jeez would it kill to flatten this thing out?" Tulio said aloud to himself.

Tulio spent the drive back singing along with various songs that were playing on the radio. He pulled into the sanctuary driveway and imagined how the sanctuary would look after improved it with the grant, the idea gave him a big smile. Tulio parked his jeep behind Linda's car and turned off the engine; he shut the door and whistled a tune while walking to the door. He stopped whistling when he saw what awaited him at the door. A white cockatoo stood alone injured in front of the door.

~At the club~

The three birds landed outside the doors that lead into the club. There was not a single sound; the club was abandoned like a ghost town. The three birds walked in together at the same time. The club was left just as it was the night of the killing that happened. Except in the middle of floor was a pile of assorted flowers left there by loyal fans of the two birds. Nico's bottle cap laid on top of the flowers with one of Pedro's gray tail feathers resting on it. Nico picked the feather in his claw and held it close to his chest, the tears soon followed. Krystal wrapped her wings around Nico and began crying with him, this entire situation was awkward for Trevor who just couldn't relate with the emotions that Krystal and Nico were feeling for their beloved friend. Of course he felt sympathy but wasn't on the verge of tears and felt it would be best if he placed himself elsewhere.

He walked outside of the club and sat against the wall. He looked down at his claws and began thinking to himself silently when he heard a voice in front of him. Looking up he saw a pink spoonbill standing in front of him.

"What business do you have here?" the stranger asked Trevor again.

Trevor stood to his feet and looked up at the bird, "Nothing I'm just waiting while they get done paying their respect's to Pedro." Trevor told the bird answering his question.

"Who are they?"

"My girlfriend and Nico."

"NICO!" The bird suddenly yelled causing Trevor to back up against the wall.

The bird dashed into the club and Trevor could hear him give out a joyous yell from outside. Trevor walked in after the bird and saw Krystal and Nico in the arms of the tall spoonbill.

"Good to see you to Kipo!" Nico said.

Kipo set the two birds back on the ground and laughed.

"Everyone thinks that you are dead Nico!"

"Th-they do?"

"Yes they do, when we found Pedro that night and didn't find any trace of you we just assumed, ya know?" Kipo's smiled turned upside down into a frown.

"That is awful." Nico muttered.

"Well at least now we can go tell everyone that we at least still have one of Rio's best performers!" Kipo said.

Trevor walked over and stood next to Krystal; Kipo looked at the two and placed the puzzle pieces together.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Kipo asked Krystal.

"Yes he is." Krystal said smiling at Trevor.

"Well does he have a name?" Kipo chuckled.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Trevor." Trevor told Kipo.

"Pleasure to meet you, the name is Kipo. I've known Krystal since she was just a chick so she's like a sister to me. And if you hurt my sister then I may have to hurt you." Kipo said in a serious tone to Trevor.

Trevor gulped and took a couple of steps back from the now suddenly scary looking pink bird.

"Stop scaring him!" Krystal laughed grabbing Trevor and pulling him back next to her.

"I didn't know I was that scary." Kipo said lightheartedly. "I didn't mean any harm by it friend."

Trevor gave an understanding nod but he was still uneasy.

"Oh trust me Kipo you don't have to worry about anything bad happening." Nico added in. "They are already saying I love you and smooching together at night."

Kipo laughed and the two birds both turned shades of red, Trevor's was from embarrassment and Krystal's was because of anger.

"Nico you little perv!" Krystal screamed lunging for the laughing canary.

Trevor was surprised by Krystal's outrage, he's never seen her so angry. It scared him and he hoped she would never like this to him, although he came close last night, but at the same time it was cute to watch her chase after Nico.

"Okay that is enough now." Kipo laughed restraining Krystal with his wing. "We don't need another body in this club."

Krystal grunted and calmed down glaring Nico, who was hiding behind Kipo for protection.

"Why don't I go and tell people the good news that Nico is in fact alive." Kipo suggested.

"That would be a good idea, I don't like being dead." Nico chuckled.

"Great, well I'll be back. Just try not killing anyone while I'm gone Krystal." He chuckled and walked out the club.

Within 20 minutes of Kipo leaving, the first of the birds arrived. Their eyes shot open in disbelief when they saw the yellow canary. Nico was bombarded with questions, hugs and a couple of fan girls even kissed him on the beak. Eventually the crowd was easily over 100 birds and the club began to fill up, birds were peaking over others just to catch a glimpse of Nico to disprove the rumor that Nico had died the night Pedro did.

Eventually Nico flew up to the top of the stage and looked down at the crowd impressed by its size. The crowd cheered in an uproar for the canary and for a moment it felt just like old times with Pedro when they would first stand up on stage.

"Okay that's enough." Nico said trying to calm the cheering crowd, eventually the yelling turned to talking and the talking to whispers until there was dead silence.

"Thank you." Nico cleared his throat. "Now as you can all see I am still alive and I'm sure you all want to know just exactly what went down on that night."

There was a circulation of whispers which were killed when Nico continued his speech.

"It was like any other night here at the club…" Nico began, when he finally finished describing the events that occurred that night and the events of the next day every single eye was on him and not a single sound was made.

"But I knew Pedro better than myself, he was my closest friend, and I know that if he was here with us right now he wouldn't want us to be crying and moping about his death. He would want the club to go on, he would want us to sing and party just like we do every night here in Rio." Nico felt a tear fall down his cheek. The crowd cheered and started chanting while Nico flew off stage.

Krystal and Trevor caught up to Nico; he was turning on the iHome behind the stage. He was browsing through songs when Krystal confronted him.

"Nico what are you doing?" Krystal asked worried.

"I have to do this, for Pedro." Nico firmly said.

"Are you sure that even can?"

Nico looked down at the ground for a moment and looked up at her and gave an assuring nod.

"Press play when I say wills you?" Nico asked.

"Okay." Krystal sighed.

Nico flew back to the stage sending the crowd into an uproar. Nico put his arms in the air signaling for the crowd to quiet down and the obeyed.

"Now some of you may know this song from the few time's Pedro and I sung it." Nico told the crowd. Trevor looked at the screen on the iPod and recognized the song.

_Really this song? How cheesy could it really get?_ Trevor thought to himself.

Nico signaled for the music to start and Krystal reluctantly forced herself to press the play button. The crowd stood quiet as a soft pitched sound began playing over the speakers.

Nico took a deep breath and began to rap.

_**In a time of need only few can see what's wrong  
>millions tend to crawl but only those who choose can make it through this all,<strong>_

_**only few can sing like lions 'cause we sing until we're gone  
>and we've got each other's backs until we're back where we belong,<strong>_

_**a woman held my shield and through the battle we did wrong,  
>a man who taught me wisdom through the static we recall,<strong>_

_****_Nico's voice started to weaken and lose its tone as the lump in his throat grew and the tears flowed freely from his eyes causing the crowd to blur into one blob._**  
><strong>_

_**And maybe when we're gone our names will echo through the stars,  
>every start's got it's ending even when we've learned to rise above it all!<br>**_

Krystal seeing Nico falling apart on stage went to turn off the music, Trevor grabbed her wing.

"Don't stop it." He told her.

"What!"

Trevor didn't pay attention to her and flew up on stage next to Nico. The crowd suddenly looked a lot bigger and Trevor began having second thoughts but he shoved them away and began singing.

_**These lies are leading me astray  
>its too much for me to stay<br>I don't wanna live this destiny  
>it goes on endlessly!<br>**_Nico heard the voice singing the lyrics of the song and looked up to see Trevor standing next to him, Trevor noticed and smiled then finished the rest of the chorus._**  
>I see you so please stay strong!<br>I'll sing you one last song  
>and then I'm gone<br>I don't wanna live this destiny  
>it goes on endlessly!<br>**_

Nico stood speechless staring at the bird standing with him and Trevor urged him on with a wink. Nico smiled and continued the next verse.

_**And we once also had a story too  
>you can see that good men only come in few.<br>Even in our greatest moments we may win or we may lose  
>every song's got its rules, you've got to learn to make it through.<strong>_

_**Maybe one day we can choose how it feels to be a woman or a man  
>without rules but buried underneath there's a picture glued.<strong>_

_**So when my body burns in ashes only sing the truth  
>Let these words strengthen all your views<br>because these words were meant for you!**_

Krystal couldn't believe that Trevor, the shyest bird she ever met, was up on a stage singing a song in front of dozens of people with Nico like he did it nearly every day.

_**These lies are leading me astray!  
>its too much for me to stay<br>I don't wanna live this destiny  
>it goes on endlessly!<strong>_

_**I see you so please stay strong!  
>I'll sing you one last song<br>and then I'm gone  
>I don't wanna live this destiny<br>it goes on endlessly!  
><strong>_

The crowd began cheering the Duo on and dancing along with the music. Trevor moved back from the front of the stage and let Nico take total control.

_**An' now I'm floatin' right above my coffin as it closes I look down  
>I see sigh as she's cryin on my moma's shoulder.<br>I look up into the sky as the gates to heaven open somethin's wrong  
>is this destiny or am I goin' home?<strong>_

_**what will happen to my soul? will I come back I don't know?  
>will you meet me when its over let me know,<br>You can meet me here in heaven don't you ever let me go!**_

_**This love this hate is burning me away**_

Nico motioned for Trevor to move back up next to him and finish the rest of the song together._****_

_**These lies are leading me astraaaaay!  
>its too much for me to stay!<br>I don't wanna live this destiny  
>it goes on endlesslyyyyy!<strong>_

_**I see you so please stay stroooong!  
>I'll sing you one last song!<br>and then I'm gone  
>I don't wanna live this destiny<br>it goes on endlesslyyyy!  
><strong>_

_**These lies are leading me astraaaaay!  
>its too much for me to stay!<br>I don't wanna live this destiny  
>it goes on endlesslyyyyy!<strong>_

_**I see you so please stay stroooong!  
>I'll sing you one last song!<br>and then I'm gone  
>I don't wanna live this destiny<br>it goes on endlesslyyyy!**_

_**This love this hate is burning me away! **_

_**This love this hate is burning me away…**_

Nico finished the last sentence and rested his shoulders and slumped over in exhaustion. The crowd cheered and whistled for the two birds, Trevor gave a small wave and smiled. He quickly flew back to Krystal at the back of the stage.

Trevor opened his mouth to say something but Krystal beat him to it and shoved her beak into his.

"That was absolutely amazing." She said parting away from him.

Trevor smiled, "That is the only time I'm doing that though." He chuckled.

"Hey there he is!" Nico hollered flying down to the two birds. "Trevor, I don't know how to thank you…"

"You don't have to it was nothing really."

"Oh c'mon I was dying up there and you know it. You're just the last person I suspect to sing like that though." Nico complimented.

"You surprised me to." Krystal added in.

Kipo flew down from above and landed next to Trevor.

"Hey kid they're asking about you out there." Kipo said to Trevor.

"Me?" he asked.

"What are you acting surprised for? After pulling something like that off why wouldn't they want to see more of you?" Krystal joked.

"Um I don't really want to." Trevor quietly said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

Trevor looked up, "Nico I enjoyed singing with you but it's just not me that life just isn't what I want."

Nico gave an understanding nod, "I see what you're saying, and the stage life just isn't for everyone I guess."

Nico flew back to the stage with Kipo and the two delivered the disappointing news that Trevor wouldn't be singing for the rest of the night. While they did Trevor and Krystal snuck out the back of the club.

**AN-Part 2 is now finished….long chapter I know and there is still a entire part for you to read! If you are wondering the song is…. "This love, This hate" by Hollywood undead. So tell me what you think about the chapter! Expect part 3 to be fully completed by Thursday night or Friday morning.**

**As always…kthxbai!**


	19. Postponment!

GUYS IM SORRY BUT I AM ABOUT TO BE REALLY SELFISH! I AM PUTTING THE STORY ON HOLD FOR THE WEEKEND…REASON IS I GOT MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT EARLY THIS YEAR! GUESS WHAT! I GOT A FUCKING SYX-1103 PC THAT COST 2100 DOLLARS!

The specs:

**Genuine Windows® 7 Professional 64-bit operating system  
>Intel Core i7 2600k 3.4GHz processor (Turbo Boost Overclocked to 4.6GHz)<br>Dual 1GB Nvidia GeForce GTX 560 video cards in SLI configuration  
>16GB DDR3 1600MHz Memory<br>128GB Crucial m4 SATA 6G/s SSD Drive  
>2TB 7200RPM Hard Drive for huge amounts of storage<br>12x Blu-Ray Reader/DVD Burner Combo Drive  
>Coolermaster N520 advanced CPU cooling solution<br>Coolermaster HAF 912 Advance case  
>Mother of god!<strong>

OMFG if you know anything about computers then you will know that is godly specs…and to celebrate me finally getting a new computer I amd gaming all weekend…if you are mad I don't blame you but I am to freaking happy right now I cant even believe this im shaking with extcitement…until next week guys.

Sorry again but I just had to let you guys know so u don't wonder why I didn't update and tbh I feel like I need to tell the world!


	20. The finale

Jewel opened her eyes and blinked, she realized her location. She was once again alone in the infamous jungle she last met Russell. She rose to her feet and wiped the dirt from her azure feathers. She looked around three hundred and sixty degrees and determined that she was in fact alone.

"This is bullshit." She muttered and kicked a pebble with her claw.

"What is bullshit?" Russell asked from behind her.

Jewel turned and faced him angrily, "The fact that I'm sitting here stuck dreaming about you! That is the bullshit!" She ferociously roared at him.

Russell backed away in fear, why did she act with such hostility towards him so suddenly? Before he could ask Jewel charged at him. He narrowly avoided a swipe from her claw and restrained her with his wing.

"Jewel what is wrong with you!" he yelled.

Jewel grunted and twisted trying to escape from his hold but it was unsuccessful. Russell relaxed his grip on her and gently let her go when she finally calmed down.

"Why are you doing this Russell?" Jewel said tears forming.

"Jewel you have not been making any dam sense for the past day." He sternly said. "It's nothing but blabber on about how I'm dead and this is all a dream!"

"Russell do you love me?" Jewel quietly asked shocking Russell.

Russell gulped as the question registered through his mind. He knew that he loved Jewel but didn't know how to ever tell her. And now here she was just bluntly asking the question to his face and he had no clue on how to respond.

"Do you love me?" she asked again.

This time Russell mustered up the courage to answer, "Yes I do." He admitted in a monotone voice.

Jewel felt her gut sink when she heard his answer…perhaps the myth that Krystal told her was actually true. Perhaps the only way to rid of Russell's reappearance was to return the love. But how? Would it be as easy as a kiss? No, it can't be that easy love isn't defined as a kiss. She could already feel guilt sinking farther in her stomach as she thought of the only logical explanation.

Russell approached her and gently placed his wing on her shoulder.

"What about you? Do you love me?"

Jewel couldn't believe this…

"Yes." She said freezing up in stone.

"Really?" Russell asked surprised.

Jewel looked away from him and stared at the ground.

_This is just a dream right? This is not real…so why do I still feel like this is not the right thing to do?_

Jewel was broken out of her thoughts as Russell passionately kissed Jewel on her beak, savoring the sweet taste of her tongue. He parted from her and noticed Jewel standing frozen like a stone.

"I'm sorry if that was not the right time." Russell quickly said hoping he didn't anger Jewel.

_Just get this over with._ Jewel thought.

Jewel put her wings on Russell's sides and pulled him in for a kiss instantly forcing her tongue upon his. Russell was absolutely confused at what was happening and didn't react at first. He instinctively pulled away moments later, the taste of Jewel lingering in his mouth.

"Jewel are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" she nervously laughed, "Is this not what you want?"

"Yes it is but I don't understand why this is happening…"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Jewel ordered pushing his beak into hers. Russell closed his eyes and felt his eyes roll back in pleasure.

_**Oh no! what is Jewel doing? Well anyways we all know what happens between Jewel and Russel…and on a lighter note I dedicate this next part to ARSET27. **_

Blu slowly rose to his feet unaware of his surroundings. He walked forward and hit a clear sheet of glass.

"Ow son of a bitch!" he yelled holding his beak.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA." A loud voice boomed.

Blu cowered in fear from the sheer size of the voice and the loud vibration is caused.

"Who's there!" he yelped.

"Look up dumby."

Blu slowly looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight he was witnessing. Floating above was a giant piece of Bleu cheese.

"What the-" Blu muttered.

The piece of cheese laughed again and descended down to Blu. The cheese was much bigger than Blu initially thought, it had to weigh at least fifty pounds.

"What are you?" Blu asked, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was in fact seeing a giant talking piece of cheese.

"Me? Why I am Blu! You know like the bird in that one movie that grossed over 400 million dollars?" the cheese laughed, shaking the ground.

"This is absolute insanity…." Blu said recovering from falling from the vibration the cheese caused with its booming voice.

"No, what is absolute insanity is this." The cheese made a snapping noise with what Blu guessed to be invisible arms. Immediately after the ground began to shake and a crack formed, sending Blu falling down in the glass cage. Blu looked down and was eventually engulfed by the darkness of the trench and then _**BAM!**_

Blu rubbed his head and opened his eyes; standing over him was a blurry blue figure.

"Hey there, are you okay?" The figure asked. As Blu's vision came into focus he saw himself standing over, well himself.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Blu screamed and jumped to his feet.

"Whoa calm down there." A voice from behind said.

Another Blu stood there smiling at him. Blu didn't believe this, what was this sick nightmare? Suddenly Blu heard more voices and he slowly turned around. In front of him were hundreds of Blu's all staring at him.

"Hi there! My name is Blu, you know like the cheese with the mold on it?" all the Blu's said at once in perfect unison.

Blu creamed in fright and took flight away from the arsenal of clones. He felt a sudden weight on his wings and looked down at them. Both of his wings had been replaced by…textbooks? They were titled_ The physics _and _The nature of flying_.

"What the hell is going on!" Blu shrieked.

The textbooks opened themselves up and flipped wildly through the pages before stopping. On the page was a drawing of Jewel in pencil, lightly shaded. For a moment Blu felt at ease and forgot about the recent past events when he saw the beautiful drawing of Jewel. All that disappeared when the drawing began to move on the page.

"Blu Blu Blu…tsk tsk shame on you. Blu Blu Blu…tsk tsk shame on you. Blu Blu Blu…tsk tsk shame on you!" The drawing kept repeating, louder and louder.

"OH MY GOD MAKE IT STOP!" Blu cried banging his head against the ground unable to hear his own voice over the now screaming Jewel picture.

"BLU!" Jewel said slapping him across the face.

"AAAAH!" Blu screamed as he opened his eyes. "Stay back!" he yelled at Jewel.

"Blu what is wrong with you?" she asked concerned.

Blu was panting heavily with sweat running down his feathers staining them a darker shade of blue. His eyes were shifting around, panicking.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked.

"Blu please calm down before yo-"

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I AT?"

Jewel was startled by his sudden uproar and stared at him in disbelief.

"Where am I?" he asked calming down.

"Blu it's okay, I'm here."

"It's finally over…" Blu sighed slumping down against the wall of the hollow.

"It's okay Blu, it was only a dream."

Lucy flew into the hollow entrance way and peeped in.

"Is everything okay? We heard Blu yelling." she asked taking notice of the sweating bird.

"Yes it's fine. Blu just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Oh, well that explains it I guess. Do you two need anything?" Lucy asked.

"No thank you we're fine." Jewel answered. Lucy flew back with her friends while Blu went and sat next to Jewel.

"It's okay Blu we all have bad dreams." She said.

"It was terrifying." He shuddered at the thought of having to relive the nightmare.

Jewel didn't respond, she looked at the ground spaced out.

"Jewel are you okay?" Blu asked taking notice.

"Oh yeah, I'm great." She said not making eye contact with Blu.

"Jewel is there something you want to tell me?"

"No there is nothing to tell." She shifted uneasy on top of the eggs.

"Jewel you aren't a very good liar and you know that." Blu stated.

"Blu please, there is nothing wrong." She persisted.

Blu finally gave up and left the hollow to get some fresh air and stretch out his wings, which were thankfully not textbooks. Jewel sighed and looked at the ground of the nest. She couldn't stand to look Blu in the eye after what she had done, even if it was only a dream the guilt laid on her shoulders.

~somewhere else~

"C'mon let's go!" Krystal yelled enthusiastically taking Trevor's wing.

"Where are we going?" he asked trying to keep up.

"To get the best view of Rio!"

"And just exactly where is that?" Trevor asked as they took flight.

"The Christ redeemer statue silly, everyone knows that."

"Guess I am not everyone." He sighed.

"Well if you were like everyone else than you wouldn't be the bird I love." Krystal smiled.

Trevor smiled at her comment, "Thanks."

The two birds flew along the beach on their way to the statue on the other side of the city. Trevor flew low to the water and grazed his wingtip over the water's surface. The crystal blue water was breathtaking and he enjoyed being able to see himself clearly from the reflection. He looked back up to Krystal who was slowly gliding enjoying the ocean breeze and fresh air with her eyes closed. Trevor was too busy admiring Krystal that he didn't notice the pole sticking out of the water with a sign telling swimmers not to go past this point.

Krystal heard him smack against the pole and looked back as he descended into the water. She called out his name turned back for him in a flash. Trevor hit the water and began slowly sinking to the bottom.

"No!" She screamed before diving in after him even though she knew she couldn't swim. She thrust herself towards him and grabbed onto his wing barely holding on. She desperately looked up to the surface and tried to swim up but she was also now sinking down with Trevor. She looked down at the unconscious bird and could clearly see the blood flowing from the top of forehead. She began to feel her lungs nearly exploding in her chest as they demanded oxygen, a demand that wouldn't be met. This was it…this was how it was all going to end? Was there going to be no happy ending where she and Trevor would live happily ever after? Krystal's vision turned black and the last thing she saw was the sun peacefully shining down through the water at her.

What happened next was indeed a miracle, the two birds would've died if it wasn't for a teenage boy who saw the entire incident happen and came to the rescue. The tan boy swooped both birds in his arm and brought them back to the surface. Krystal immediately became conscious and after coughing up any water looked towards Trevor. The boy reached shore and gently placed the two on the white sand.

"Trevor!" Krystal shouted in his face. Trevor laid motionless with his mouth slightly hanging open nonresponsive. And a crowd began to form in a circle around the two birds. Krystal pounded on Trevor's chest like a monkey with her wings, sending the water trapped in Trevor's lungs spewing out of his mouth. Trevor turned on his side and coughed up any last bit on the sand.

"Gross…" he muttered before falling onto his back.

"I thought you were gone." Krystal cried holding his wing tightly.

Trevor took her wing in his, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled.

"Just be more careful."

Seeing that the bird was now okay the humans began to leave and go back to their own activities. Trevor nodded and tried to rise to his feet but his legs collapsed from under him.

"Ow, my head is pounding." He said squinting his eyes.

"Lemme see it." Krystal observed his head and gently moved his head feathers to the side. There was a clear deep gash on the top of his head.

"How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad, we need to go see Tulio."

"It can't be that bad…"

"I don't care, we're going to Tulio." She ordered helping him up to his feet. Trevor heavily leaned against Krystal; she could feel her legs straining to keep him up.

"I think getting there will be harder then it seems I can hardly stand."

"I can feel that." Krystal grunted.

Trevor realized the labor Krystal was in and tried to stand upright on his own strength. He instead ended up falling down into the sand, bringing Krystal down with him.

"Smart one." Krystal giggled.

"Yeah…" Trevor nervously laughed. Krystal and Trevor laid chest to chest and were attracting a great deal of attention from others; he could feel his cheeks turning redder by the second. "Uh, how about we uh get going?"

"Oh!" Krystal laughed quickly hopping to her feet and pulling him up by his wing. Krystal supported Trevor and walked him under an awning on the side of a restaurant.

"Set me down here and go get Tulio." He said exhausted.

"No, I'm not leaving you here by yourself." She retorted.

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't care if you think you can, you're injured and can barely walk. Until you get better I'm staying by your side."

Trevor realized by her tone that she was serious about what she said. He smiled at her and thanked for the promise.

"Can we at least take a break?" he asked.

"I could use one to." And she sat down next to him.

"Diving in after me and risking your life for me, that deserves a real thank you."

Krystal smiled, "I know you would do the same for me."

"Without hesitation." He smiled back. The two sat quietly enjoying each other's company listening to the soft beat of Congo drums outside the restaurants entrance. Finally after nearly an hour Trevor slowly rose to his feet.

"I think I can manage." He said holding his wings out at his sides to balance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, it's fine." Trevor stumbled a few steps but eventually regained control. "Let's get going, it's going to be a long walk."

~Club~

Nico said his parting salutations from the stage to the birds before quickly sneaking out the back, even then still a few of the birds were waiting for him. This was how it always was, never could get away without having to confront the most diehard of fans.

"Guys I need to get going so no time to talk."

The other birds didn't heed to his statement and the canary was bombarded with a barrage of questions. Most of them asking about the future of the club and whether Nico would continue to perform but also a few about the anonymous blue and gold macaw from earlier.

"Of course I will continue performing, I can assure you that." Nico told the crowd calming them down with his wings, "Now as for the blue and gold macaw he is just a friend and he won't be performing anymore."

"But why?" A scarlet macaw asked.

"I don't know why, it's just not his thing now I need to get going." Nico took flight and looked back to make sure none were following him. He gave a brief sigh and thought about where he would go now; he wanted to be alone and have some time to mourn for Pedro's death but at the same time didn't want to be alone or think of Pedro. He perched himself on the side of a trolley and let it take him and his thoughts where ever it went.

Nico was looking down as the people walking along the sidewalk passed by when he heard a familiar voice greet him.

"Nico?" Rafael asked.

Nico turned around, "Hey Rafael." Nico's tone was low and depressing.

"Is everything okay my amigo?" the toucan asked.

"I'm thinking about Pedro."

Rafael stopped talking and thought about what something witty and comforting to say to the bird. Nothing came to mind and he stood in silence behind Nico.

"Rafael what are you even doing here?"

"If you want me to go I can go." Rafael said insulted.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, I was wondering why are you in the city! Doesn't Eva usually keep a chain around your neck?"

"Well Kipo came by and told me about you going to the club and I talked my way out of having to babysit. When I got the club you already had left so I decided I might as well just enjoy my free time while I have it and found you."

"That makes sense; you hardly ever get out anymore bro."

"I know I don't, its giving me gray feathers." Rafael laughed.

"I remember those days…just you me and Pedro." Nico sighed.

"Those were good times." Rafael smiled as the nostalgia filled his mind. "But we can't be living in the past Nico, life is meant to be lived in the here and now." He added.

Nico nodded in agreement to Rafael's statement and rose to his feet. He faced Rafael and thanked him for being there when he need him.

"So what has been happening?" Rafael asked to break the silence.

Nico lit up with excitement, "Jewel and Blu had their eggs!"

"That is great!" Rafael exclaimed.

"Why don't we go see them?" Nico asked and Rafael agreed, the two birds took flight and veered towards the direction the sanctuary would be.

Trevor and Krystal walked around the corner just after the Toucan and Canary flew out of sight behind a row of buildings. Trevor could feel the splitting pain in his head returning again and had to stop. Krystal noticed him bent over in pain holding his head.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yea, I'm fine just didn't know suffering a concussion could be so dam painful." He grunted as he began to march on.

"We can take a break if you need it." Krystal said stopping him. "No need to make things worse."

Trevor nodded no, "We need to keep going." He pointed towards the ocean and a dark luminous cloud was slowly floating its way to the city.

"That is just lovely." Krystal sighed. She looked back over at Trevor who collapsed unconscious and laid on the ground.

"Trevor!" she yelled rushing to his side. She turned him over on his back and lightly slapped his face. The bird was unresponsive but his heart still beat strong and he breathed normal. Krystal gently shook his head with still no response. "Dammit!" she cussed.

Krystal sighed and pulled Trevor to the side of the sidewalk where he would at least be safe from passing pedestrians. She sat him against the wall of an antique store and cradled his head in her arms. She watched as the front of dark clouds came closer and closer.

~sanctuary~

Blu flew to a nearby branch and cleared his mind of what he just dreamt. He would have never thought he would have a dream that chaotic, Blu always thought of himself as a mentally stable bird but now he began to second guess himself. His thoughts were interrupted when a yellow canary and toucan he knew entered the room.

"Rafael!" Blu happily greeted the toucan flying down.

"Hey Blu!" Rafael smiled giving a brief hug and pat on the back.

"What brings you here?" Blu asked.

"I don't know, don't you have something you want to show me?" Rafael said grinning.

"What? I don't what you're talking about." Blu said oblivious to that Rafael was hinting to the eggs.

"The eggs…" Rafael blandly said.

"Oh!" Blu gave a light chuckle, "Sorry I wasn't catching on." He motioned for Rafael to follow and they flew to the hollow.

"Hello Jewel!" Rafael exclaimed as he walked over to give her a hug.

"Oh Rafael, It's so good to see you!" Jewel smiled.

"So I hear you finally popped them out?" Rafael grinned.

Jewel nodded and rose to her feet for Rafael to get a good look at the eggs. He stared over them, gently feeling each one with the backside of his wing.

"They're gorgeous." He said to the couple. Blu had walked over next to Jewel and put his wing around her back side causing her to tense up. Blu looked at her confused as to why she still acted like this. He looked over to Rafael when he commented on the eggs and smiled.

"Thank you Rafael." Blu said.

"Much better looking than me and Eva's." Rafael admitted. "Speaking of Eva I suppose I better be going back, I'll make sure to tell her the good news." Rafael kissed Jewel on both of her cheeks and shook Blu's claw and congratulated them on finally being parents.

Now that the two were alone Blu looked at Jewel.

"What is wrong with you Jewel?" Blu asked concerned, gently brushing his wing against her cheek. Jewel walked away from the kind gesture and sat back on the eggs.

"What did I do to upset you?"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Jewel quietly said looking away from him.

"Then what is making you like this, you act like you don't want to be around me."

"After what I did I don't want to be." Jewel said on the verge of tears.

"What did you do?" Blu asked now worried.

"I can't-" Jewel broke down and began crying. Blu came to her side and placed his wing under her beak and brought her eye level with him.

"Look at me." Blu quietly said, "Jewel what did you do, you can tell me Jewel."

Jewel tried to pull away from Blu's wing but he firmly held her head in place.

"Please Jewel…"

"I don't want to tell you Blu, I don't know how you'll react." Jewel lightly whimpered.

"Jewel, I would never even think about harming you, you know that."

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be Jewel." He released her head and she immediately turned away.

Blu gave up again and sat at the opening of the hollow, "Whenever you're ready Jewel I'll be here waiting." He leaned his head against the side of the opening and closed his eyes.

Jewel stared at the backside of Blu and thought of how she would tell him of what she did. She betrayed his love to her, the most precious thing she had. She couldn't bear to look at him without remembering the horrible act she committed in her dream.

After nearly an hour she could hear the soft rumble as rain fell outside the sanctuary. Blu had sat still the entire time and Jewel presumed that he fell asleep. But when she saw him rise to his feet she immediately closed her eyes and pretended as if she was asleep. She heard Blu's soft footsteps get closer and stop right by her. He bent down and gently gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking out towards the opening. He was about to go down to the other birds when he heard Jewel quietly call his name.

"Yes Jewel?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"I want to tell you."

"It's okay Jewel, I think I figured it out."

"I don't think you have any clue." Jewel told him.

"Let me guess," he turned and faced her, "It was a dream."

Jewel's eyes widened slightly, "Yes…"

"Russell was there?" he continued hitting the nail on the head again.

Jewel nodded in agreement.

"Jewel It's not the end of the world if you go and make love with a dead bird in your dreams." Blu said delivering the last hit.

"How did you know!" Jewel asked.

"I figured it out pretty easily…you were actually believing that hogwash Krystal told you about yesterday, about having to return the love Russell had for you." Blu walked closer to Jewel before continuing, "And I just pieced one piece together with another and I got the entire picture." Blu smiled and sat down next to Jewel.

Blu was surprised when he was met with an angry glare, "So you think of Russell as just a dead bird?" She growled.

Blu began slowly scooting away, "No, of course I don't."

"He saved your life!" Jewel yelled at Blu, she stood up and walked after the crawling bird.

"Jewel I had no intention of meaning it like that."

"And you also think that having dreams of making love to another is okay!" she waved her feather in his face. "Why do you do have them!"

"Jewel now you're just twisting my words around." Blu said fearing for his life.

"I can't believe you Blu! I thought that you cared." Her last words were soft spoken.

"Jewel of course I care." Blu put his wing on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Blu but I don't want to see you right now." She shoved his wing away and told him to get out, when he didn't the first time she screamed it.

~Out in dat rain and shit~

The sidewalks had cleared of pedestrians for the most part, few walked along hiding under their umbrellas. Krystal sat with Trevor still in her lap, he still laid unconscious for nearly a hour now. Krystal decided to drag him farther under the antique stores entrance to avoid getting wet. She repositioned herself and held Trevor's head to her chest, worried if he was ever going to awake.

Trevor smelled the sweet aroma of what he could only describe as love. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar green feathers of Krystal and smiled. He nuzzled his head deeper against Krystal, feeling her silky feathers brush against his.

"It's about time sleepyhead." Krystal giggled relieved.

"Where are we?" he asked looking up at her resting his head in her wings.

"Still in the city and far from the sanctuary."

"How long was I out for?"

"About a hour." She answered.

"Geez." Trevor sat up and leaned against the wall next to Krystal.

"How do you feel?" she asked examining the cut on his head.

"To be honest a lot better than before."

"Good enough to fly?" Krystal hoped.

"I don't know." Trevor rose to his feet and just as before wobbled around nearly falling before regaining his balance.

"I don't think so." Krystal said disappointed.

"Well it doesn't matter really, it's raining like hell."

"You're right, why don't you sit back down before you hurt yourself." Krystal suggested.

Trevor sat himself back next to Krystal and rested his head on her shoulder. The two held wings and waited for the rain to eventually die down.

~Sanctuary~

"GET OUT!" Jewel yelled.

Blu didn't talk back this time knowing that it would be futile. He jumped out of the hollow and glided down to the jungle floor. Laura was waiting at the base of the hollow.

"What is going on?" She asked Blu.

"She just needs to calm down, I involuntary made her upset."

"How do you not mean to make someone that mad?"

"If you knew Jewel better you would know it's not too hard with her." Blu sighed.

"I guess…Well you can always come over and sit with us." Laura offered.

"Sure, what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing really, just enjoying each other's company."

Laura and Blu walked into the clear opening of the jungle when the door slightly opened. Blu recognized Fred from the short distance and was about to squawk a greeting to the man until he saw who Fred was holding. Blu grabbed Laura and quickly pulled her into a group of plastic bushes. He held Laura's beak with his wing and motioned her to stay quiet.

Laura looked to where Blu had fixated his gaze and recognized the white cockatoo. She felt her heart drop as the human who was carrying Rob gently placed him on the ground and patted him on the head before leaving the room.

"Shit!" Blu harshly whispered.

Rob limped his way into the middle clearing of the jungle, Blu and Laura could see he had a small black medical brace on one of his legs. Rob sat in the middle and looked around mischievously; Blu and Laura were so close they could see the lust in the crazy bird's eyes.

Rob muttered something under his breath and took flight. He hovered in the air to get a bird's eye view of the jungle and noticed a light blue bird sitting alone in one of the hollows.

Jewel heard the fluttering and felt the gush of air as who she thought to be Blu land behind her in the hollow.

"Blu I said get the hell out!" She yelled turning around to see the evil grin on Rob's face.

"I was hoping that I could stay!" Rob yelled as he lunged towards Jewel with his good claw. Jewel closed her eyes expecting to be slaughtered and heard a high pitched yell. She opened her eyes and saw Blu biting into Rob's shoulder with his beak. Rob shaked Blu off his back and turned towards him furious.

"I'm going to fucking murder you!" Rob yelled at Blu.

He swiped his claw at Blu but was tackled to the ground by Jewel causing him to miss. Jewel tried her best to pin him to the ground but Rob was much more powerful and overpowered the spix macaw with ease, throwing her back and nearly landing on the eggs. By now Blu had recovered and latched himself on Rob's back, re-inserting his beak into the same wound. Rob roared in pain and frustration and didn't notice how close he was to the entrance. Rob fell out of the hollow with Blu still on his back.

Jewel saw the two birds fall over the edge and out of sight shortly followed by a dull _thud_. She rushed to the entrance and looked over, Blu was lying under Rob not moving and Rob was slowly rising to his feet. Rob cracked his back and looked down at the non moving bird. Before he could slice Blu's throat O'Malley charged out of the bushes and narrowly missed Rob with his claw.

"You bastards are to dam persistent!" Rob yelled.

"I'm not going to try to talk sense into you Rob, I'll let you leave and you can live or I kill you right here right now."

"Or how about I just kill you and your little blue friends and be on my way?"

"So be it." O'Malley answered.

The two charged each other at the same time yelling. Rob landed the first strike swiftly slashing O'Malley's chest with his claws. O'Malley squinted in pain and felt the warm blood trickling over his feathers. Rob kept charging O'Malley slashing at him with his claws. O'Malley was barely dodging the quick swipes.

Rob was careless and shifted his weight too much on his sprained leg causing him to fall over in pain. O'Malley seized the opportunity and pinned Rob to the ground with his claws. As O'Malley brought down his beak to Rob's neck to finish the battle Cindy appeared from the bushes.

"NO!" She cried.

O'Malley stopped and looked up. Rob saw the bird become distracted and pushed him off of his chest with his wings. O'Malley fell and hit his head on a rock and was knocked unconscious.

"Thank you my baby girl." Rob laughed and looked towards the still unconscious Blu. He limped over to Blu and held his claws against Blu's neck ready to savor the sweet taste of victory. Rob saw Laura as she dashed from the bushes and charged to stop Rob from doing what he wanted. Rob perfectly timed a swing with his wing a whacked Laura to the ground. Rob wasted no time and took his claw and punctured right into Laura chest. Laura's eyes filled with shock as the pain surged through her body, the agony caused with every breath was unbearable and the taste of iron filled her mouth. Rob chuckled as he saw the bird slowly die an agonizing death. He removed his claw from the still body and turned around to Blu, instead he was met with a kick to the face from a large boot.

Fred exited out of the artificial jungle and walked with Tulio back to the monitor room. They each took seats as Tulio powered on the screens.

"May take a couple of seconds." He chuckled flipping switches.

Eventually the screens came to life to reveal what horror was going on in the jungle. The white cockatoo they released was fighting with the palm cockatoo. At first Tulio told Fred not to worry about it, that it was probably just a territorial thing. But when the white cockatoo knocked the palm unconscious and picked up Blu ready to kill Tulio and Fred realized what would happen and rushed for the door.

Fred was the first through the door and sprinted at Rob. Fred brought his leg back and punted the cockatoo away like a football player. Tulio slid onto his knees next and retrieved the injured birds and rushed out with Jewel following behind.

Cindy walked through the bushes where her father was kicked by the man.

"Dad?" she called lightly. She pushed aside a large leaf and found her father laying still, his chest was oddly shaped and his neck snapped in a nearly ninety degree angle. Cindy stood motionless, her brain not knowing how to register the sight of her father's dead, mangle, twisted body in front of her. Moments later she was wrapped up in her Aunt Lucy's wing and pulled out of the bushes.

"DAD!" Cindy shrieked, holding her wing out to the bushes.

Each of Cindy's shrieks for her father was like a knife through the heart for Lucy as she dragged her niece away from the sight of her father's dead body. Lucy could feel the tears run down her cheeks and her knees give in as she collapsed to the ground with her niece.

_This isn't how it's supposed to end…_ Jewel thought as she looked down at Laura's motionless body as Fred and Tulio tried their best to save her.

~hours later~

"Finally we're here!" Trevor exclaimed as they made their way up the steps outside the glass doors of the sanctuary.

"Yea now the only problem is how do we get in?" Krystal pointed out.

"Oh, you're right…"

"How about I'll go fly around back and see if the window is open?" she said suggesting a good plan.

"Good idea I'll be here waiting."

Krystal took flight and disappeared behind the corner of the building. Trevor waited impatiently for what seemed like a decade until finally Tulio opened the door with Blu on his shoulder.

"About dam time." Trevor laughed as he walked in. Tulio lightly closed the door behind the bird as he made his way inside. Blu flew down next to Trevor and stopped him with his wing.

"Trevor…" Blu said hanging his head low.

"Yea?" Trevor said turning around.

Blu gripped Trevor's shoulder tightly and prepared himself to say what he had to tell Trevor.

"Trevor its Laura…she's," Blu gave a long pause and looked away from Trevor not having the courage to tell him face to face, "She was killed."

Trevor felt as if his legs became jello and his gut sank into a bottomless abyss.

"You're kidding right?" Trevor lightly whimpered.

Blu didn't respond to his question and Trevor knew that it was the truth. The rest of the birds in the sanctuary slightly jumped at the deafening cry's of the young blue and gold macaw.

Linda and Tulio took Trevor, Krystal, Jewel and Blu along with the eggs back to the bookstore for the night. Trevor blankly stared at the roof of the small sedan as he laid down in the back seat. His mind was flooded with past memories of his life with Laura. The arguments they had, the things he did to upset her, the times she was there when he needed her. He wished that he could just say 'I love you', something he probably said more to Krystal more than his own mother. He looked back at how stupid and selfish he was to his mom causing the pain in his heart to worsen.

When they arrived at the bookstore Jewel and Blu made a makeshift nest for their eggs and sat together in Blu's cage. Krystal sat alone across the room from Trevor. Trevor stared at the wall with his back to everyone. The night was long and hardly anyone got any sleep besides Tulio and Linda upstairs. Blu read Huckleberry Finn out loud to Jewel and Krystal to keep them entertained. Trevor sat in the same spot having not moved an inch. Occasionally Blu or Krystal would walk over to him and try to start a conversation. Trevor wouldn't say a word and just sit staring at the ground or wall.

Tulio and Linda woke and found Trevor in the same spot as they left him last night and exchanged concerned looks. Tulio picked up the bird and tried to get any reaction out of him but nothing seemed to work. The day slowly passed on and everyone decided it would be best to let Trevor be to himself.

The birds were watching an action movie in the TV room; Linda had moved the eggs for Jewel so she could watch too. Linda spent most of the day watching the blue and gold macaw sit alone and attending to customers as they came in. Linda closed the shop for a couple of minutes as she made herself and the birds some lunch. When she returned to the front desk Trevor was sitting at the computer typing.

"_I want to see her_" Trevor had typed.

Trevor sat in front of his mother's grave in the backyard of the sanctuary. Krystal silently stood next to him and everyone else watched from a window.

After a long time of silence Trevor began talking.

Trevor stared at his grave and eventually looked at Krystal by his side.

"Thank you for being here with me." He smiled.

Krystal nodded and looked at the grave, "She loved you Trevor and I know that she was proud to have you as a son."

"I love you mom." Trevor said aloud and a solitary tear fell, staining the ground below.

**AN-okay so yes…its finally over. Just to tell you all now I will be taking a break from writing for a while before continuing with the sequel to this story, yes that's right another sequel. Anyways sorry for taking so long to upload this but I love my new computer so much! Also I just want to say thank you to you guys for reading my stories and telling me how much you like them, it means a lot and is what keeps me writing. Well I guess that until next time…Kthxbai!**


End file.
